My Mate, My Love
by BobbisMomma
Summary: RE-POST...When Edward finds his mate nothing matters but HER. Friends are revealed, truths are exposed. Welcome to the NEW TWILIGHT.
1. Chapter 1

_**Stephanie Meyer created the Twiverse and owns all the characters**_

 _ **I have been asked repeatedly to re post my stories, so after hours upon hours of editing I have decided to do so, with this to say...**_

 _ **If you are one of those types of people that can not handle a story being written as a perfect, polished, ready to publish to the world in the form of a book type then PLEASE skip my stories, I barely made it out of high school my English skills are not the best. I do NOT need nor do I want to hear "OMG a comma is in the wrong place" I DO NOT CARE!**_

 _ **If you just want to be entertained then Hi and Welcome**_

As I sat in the lunch room listening to all the thoughts of these sheep like children. I wondered how could they get so worked up over a new student. All the males thought themselves in love with her, half already had the weddings planned, for heavens sake. The females on the other hand was wishing every plague and disease known to man on this new girl, talk about an over-kill. I just wanted to tell them give it a week then the shiny will wear off the new toy. Of course my family wanted to know all about her if she was a threat, thank you Jasper. Was she prettier then me always the conceited one Rose. Is she afraid of us, Emmett wanted to know. Alice was confused, it seems that anything that involves the new girl she couldn't see. Guess then you will be living in the now with the rest of us Ally girl, I thought to myself. Hey I'm 109 year old teenager I have to get the few kicks I can where I can. Alice started fluttering her hands like she was about to take off flying.

"Here she comes now Edward see if you can read her mind and find out why I can't see her," Alice demanded.

"Right on it there Alice. I'm sure that is what she is actively thinking right this moment. How can I keep Alice Cullen from seeing my future? I am sure she is a future seeing vampire so I must confuse her," I replied back with as sarcasm as I could. I mean really, so there is one person who's future she can't see and it's like her world just crumbled.

"Edward you don't have to be so bitchy, maybe if you ever get any you would be in a better mood," Emmett just had to add his 2 cents worth, now he's down 2 cents. I swear not a brain in his head. I glanced around the lunch room, which for a vampire should be the torture room, because the smell was beyond bad in here. I immediately locked eyes with the most beautiful pair of brown eyes I had ever seen in my whole existence. Oh My God, it's her my MATE. Finally after all this time, my mate is here in the same room with me. She is human now, but not for long. Once the three steps have been completed our souls would be linked forever. I can't let the others know they would try and stop me because she is human. They would want her to live a normal human life, I don't really care what they want. They have their mates already, I will have mine as well, very soon. I can not wait to touch her and start the bonding process. I should be able to accomplish that today, then I just need her to accept a kiss from me and to kiss me back. Then the final stage, the most intimate and most vulnerable. The shedding of our clothes, baring our bodies and souls to the other. Then finally joining our bodies in love, passion and sweet pleasure. Thankfully with Alice not being able to see her or see anything about her, my family will never know until the bond is complete and she is changing. In the meantime, I must watch over her carefully to keep her safe and hopefully pure. She seems uncomfortable with the attention the other boys are giving her. So I am hopeful she is as pure as I am. I will be able to tell once I can get close enough to touch her, little vampire trick.

"It's time," Rose said shaking me out of my own thoughts. Time to dispose of my props and get to my next form of boredom, when I over heard Angela asking the new girl what her next class was. Yes, it was Biology, my next class and the only empty seat was next to me. This couldn't be better. Touching her would be easy now I would just introduce myself shake her hand and the bond would start. As I hurried to my class now, I read Mike Newton's thoughts he was going to try and ask her out. NOT MY MATE! She would date only me, thank you very much. Vampires don't share, and I have been waiting way to long to allow a simple minded human to get in my way. He may have to die, plain and simple. Once the bond has been started she will think of no other male except me, and any that gets around her I may have to remove, permanently. I sat down and waited the feeling of just knowing she would be next to me the whole hour was making me feel so complete, so alive, as funny as that sounds. A vampire feeling alive it is an interesting, feeling is this how my family all feel. If so, then it is no wonder they all are so content with their lots in life. I hear her voice she is coming closer just outside the door now, I take a deep breath I could not believe this moment is finally here. There she is, my personal miracle, I do not think I have ever seen a more perfect woman in my life. She approaches the teacher slowly and has her slip signed and is directed to sit next to me. I can almost feel my heart beat again and she walks towards me shyly. She sits down so lady like and she even crosses her ankles just like ladies did from my time. She is perfect in every way.

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen, it's a pleasure to meet you," I said as I held my hand out to her. Just waiting for her touch, the touch that will start our forever.

"Hi, my name is Bella Swan," she shyly replied. And she placed her hand in mine, not as a hand shake, but a simple placement just as a lady should. I could feel the electric current surging threw my arm and straight into my heart. I had made sure to use my left hand, it makes a stronger connection, sometimes reading minds comes in handy. I needed the connection to be as strong as possible, I mean we did just meet and all. The stronger the connection, the more compelled she will feel to secure the bond. It's cheating I know, but I NEED my mate, now that I have found her it's all I can do not to complete the bond.

"Wow did you feel that? It's like a shot of warmth and peace went right though our hands into my heart."

"Yes, I did," I replied with a smile,"guess this means we are meant to be." And I gave her a wink and she laughed a bit. Even her laugh was perfect not to loud and not to quiet. I don't know why I am amazed that to me everything about her is perfect, because she is my mate, the most perfect match there is for me in the universe. If Mike doesn't watch those thoughts he will not last the day. Nope, he must die, how dare he think about how my angel looks undressed. She is pure just as I knew she would be she would never do any of those dirty, nasty, vile things he is thinking of. Yes he needs to die fast, sometime in the next few hours if I am to not go insane. But I can not think of killing him while sitting with My Beautiful Bella. The very air around her must stay pure and so should all thoughts concerning her. Thinking of which Jessica and Lauren should die as well, they was thinking horrible things about my angel as was Tyler and Eric. Class is almost over already and here I have been planning on taking care of these horrible children and missed time with my love. How dare they, sad really their parents never taught them manners so it's now up to me.

"My Beautiful Bella, may I have the honor of escorting you to your next class?"

She looks up at me with the most adorable blush on her face and says so softly,"I would like that, thank you."

I pick up her book bag a true gentleman, of course, would never let a lady carry that. I then placed my hand on the small of her back and gently guided her out of the room. I then asked her where her next class was, from the look of horror on her face I could tell it was a class she didn't care for, so that made it all the more interesting to me. It was gym, my angel didn't like that class she gets injured in it. I, of course, immediately offer to have my father write her a note excusing her from Gym and to have her take a health class instead. She looked up at me like I had just saved her life and said," Oh could you please, oh please. Last time I had a gym class I broke my leg and was on crutches for 2 months." I told her I would bring her the note from my father this evening, she would not need to worry about it at all. I would protect her. She blushed and thanked me and then leaned up to give me a kiss on the cheek. At the last minute, I turned my head and she kissed my lips. I had to get the bond as strong as possible as soon as possible. It had nothing to do with the fact I was about to die, I needed to touch her lips. Once her lips touched mine, I opened my mouth just a little and touched her lips with my tongue, she then did the same. I slowly entered her mouth and just savored the feeling, the closeness, the current running all through my body. I knew she felt it as well when she grabbed onto my shirt as if to hold herself up. The kiss only took maybe 20 seconds but it was more than enough. As we rested our foreheads against 1 another and caught our breath, the 1 minute warning bell rang. I told her to get to class and I would drop by and see her tonight. She in turn blushed at me, she looked confused so I reminded her of the note. She then smiled and said she was looking forward to seeing me later. I just about floated into class, until I started hearing and seeing those horrible thoughts about my angel. Most of the children that needed death hung out at Newton's family's store it would be easy pop in kill them pop out again. No one can chase after my angel or wish bad things upon her. But I can not draw attention to myself by anyone, not the public nor my family how could I do it without it yelling VAMPIRE.

After school is out I take the others home and then tell them I am going hunting. I know since everything I have to do is related in some way to Bella, Alice can not see for some reason. Who knows why, maybe it's the same reason I can't read her mind, of course my mate would be perfect in that regard. A mind reader should have a mate who's mind is silent to them it's very peaceful when she is near. I go to the hospital and explain to my father, that I needed a note to get Bella Swan out of gym. He doesn't understand, until I explained her many injuries, I tell him that it's unsafe to have someone that gets hurt in gym so often bleeding near 5 vampires. He pulls her medical chart and quickly agrees whole heartily and I thank him. He then in turn thanks me, thinking I pulled this information from her mind and that I was thinking of the family. Hate to break his heart on it but at this moment I am thinking of only My Bella.

As I was running back an idea on how to get rid of those vile creatures otherwise known as my classmates come to me. I quickly made my way to Mr and Mrs Johnson's house, I remembered they had a strange fascination with the world ending and the need for small explosives. It was all stored in their basement, if I personally was going to have ready made bombs I most definitely would NOT keep them in the house. But hey this works for me it doesn't scream vampire or anything. I will just have to make sure they all are knocked out and can't run before I light the fuse. I can't leave any witnesses nor any injuries that would not have been possible in the blast. If I set things up right, I can make it look like they was working on building it and things got out of hand. Tragic story happens all the time, can't turn teens loose with explosives, accidents will happen.

I picked the back door lock, then I checked the cameras and disabled the system its a rather old one just VCR tapes set to record. I took the tapes out and put new ones in didn't press record of course, the 1 tape that showed me at the back door I turned into dust. I set the bomb on the desk and brought some chairs around and added a few more items. No one only has just enough, there is always left overs. I looked around making sure the stage was set. Then looked to see who is out front and I see all the vile ones here. This was meant to happen, clearly no other reason for all of them to be here. I silently pat myself on the back. I made a noise and waited for someone to see what is was, cowards, it takes all of them. Then I smelled it, each and everyone of them had drugs in their system, even better. The entire universe is helping me with My Bella, THIS IS WONDERFUL. As the last one walks over the threshold, I knock them out 1 at a time in different ways of course. If Carlise see's the bodies, I still have to remain in the clear. Granted no one but me even knows what these beings have been thinking, so there is no reason for anyone to even think of me, not even in passing. However I must remain constantly aware, even after the last bond has been forged I don't want the family to look down on me or My Bella. She will be having a difficult time since her human memories will be blurry at best, gone completely most likely. The only clear memories she will have will be of me. I sit them around the table and go out front gather their drugs and place those on the table as well. With a flick of my Bic I run out the back door at top speed, BOOOOOOOM. I quickly climb a tree so I can see the entire store have to make sure no one gets out. I must give Mr. Johnson credit that was an effective bomb, the place is in flames almost as high as the tree I am in. BOOM...BOOM...BOOM I was not thinking of everything else in there that would explode when near a fire, it just gets better. I can smell massive amounts of blood and charred human flesh, after watching the last hour I am confidant they are all dead. I run off to hunt, after taking down a few deer, I run back the Newton's just after my father arrives. I run and ask him what in the world happened of course I knew but I was "hunting" the whole time. I just needed him to see me here so I would have an excuse for how my clothes would smell. He told me all they knew was some type of explosive went off, the fire is still burning to hot to get close to the building, they was just going to let it burn and keep a safe distance. No telling what else in there could explode. I ask if I could be of any help, he told me at this point no one could do anything. He then ask me what was I doing here. I told him I heard a series of explosives going off and I wanted to do anything that I could to help. He thanked me for caring so much for the human's, but since I was in the middle of hunting and I didn't have a car here. I needed to go before anyone noticed anything. I then ran home and let them all know that Carlise would be rather late, I told them what he had told me and I went and showered and left in my car. Their thoughts was I was going back to assist but I was actually on my way to Bella's house, I did have a note to deliver. I pulled up and I saw an old piece of crap car and I hear My Bella plainly saying that she already liked someone at school and she would never want to date someone 2 years younger than herself. Of course she liked someone at school, it was me her MATE. And Bella would never want to date someone as low class as this person seemed to be. He didn't seemed to be getting the point, looked like my work for the day wasn't done. In a matter of seconds I "fixed" the brakes so they would last maybe using them twice and the gas petal would stick. It would all look like poor maintenance when the car was looked over. I could tell by his speech pattern that he came from the Rez, so inside of 10 minutes of him leaving he should go over the cliffs. Unfortunately, over those cliffs is nothing but rather shape rocks. OUCH. Should have just left her alone she was rather clear on it. Now let's see who was going cliff diving, I hear it's a hobby down there. I walk up to the door and knock and I can hear my love getting closer.

"Edward," she sighed with a huge smile on her face. I couldn't help myself I leaned down and kissed her cheek softly.

"Hello my dear Miss Bella, I come bearing gifts. And in return I ask for the pleasure of your company until your father comes home this evening. Does that work for you or have you made other plans?"

If a smile could light up a room hers would have. She informed me that she was free and that Jacob was leaving now. She still didn't understand why or how a 15 year old child was allowed to drive the streets. After hearing his thoughts I was glad he was next on the list, he actually thought she was to belong to him because their fathers were friends. She calmly and politely I must say, told him to leave and if she ever caught him driving while under age again she would call the police and report him. That laws was made for a reason you didn't have to like them but you did have to follow them.

As soon as he left she and I sat and talked for several hours and stole a few kisses here and there. Held hands and just in general getting to know each other on a personal level. I could hardly wait until we took the final step, I was asking her about her relationship with her parents and as sad as it sounded she really didn't have one. I asked her to explain because I always assumed that most children had relationships with their parents. She told me how her mother blew money and was a teenager in an adults body. That since she was 10 she kept the house, cooked the meals, paid the bills she even had to get food and balance the checkbook. I asked her is it easier here with her father. She informed me it was a bit better, but only a bit, Charlie, as she called him did balance the checkbook and he did pay the bills. However everything pertaining to the house was her job. I couldn't believe my angel was being made a slave. And her mother was the same way, what kind of parents did my love have. It did not matter, soon I would take care of her and she would want and need for nothing. I was a millionaire many times over, my angel would never do without. As these thoughts was going through my mind I asked my love,"If it was possible would you like to just vanish, to leave this whole life behind and embrace a new life and a new destiny?"

She raised her face and looked at me with such joy and happiness on her face, then her beautiful face crumbled, she told me that Charlie would never let her. I let her know if she wanted it to happen I could make it happen. I told her all I needed from her was one word, yes. She just sat there staring into my eyes with her own eyes shining so brightly at the thought of freedom. That's when Charlie pulled up, I let her know he was home and handed her the note from my father for her gym class. I let her know that I would probably have to leave soon. I then excused myself to use the restroom and I slipped into Charlies room. Bella was right, Charlie wouldn't let her leave easy, he had a full time cook and maid and he was going to make her stay here as long as he could guilt her into it. So it looked like Charlie was next on the list, I knew he kept a tiny gun in his sock drawer. It was small but it would do the job and it was very easy to crush. I grabbed the gun and put it in my pocket it would be used most likely tomorrow. Bella would see me at school if she even had a reason to think it was me which I doubted. My family would figure it out soon I am sure after Charlie is gone. But I figured if I got him somewhere remote enough I would have time to join souls with Bella and start her change before I could be interrupted. I made my way back down stairs as Charlie was filling Bella in on his day. I am sure she wants to hear about kids being blown up and how this is just a pit stop, that he is on his way to a crash site near La Push. Someone went over the cliffs and burned alive in being trapped in their car. Wonderful fathering there Charlie boy. Tell her all the horrors of your job. It was only 7:00 pm. I wondered if I could get by with taking her to dinner or if Charlie was going to demand his slave labor this evening. So I introduced myself and asked if I could take Bella to dinner, I figured the worse he could say was no. He actually had the nerve to tell her that he was going to take her to the crash site, she looked horrified. I must admit I had that look on my face as well. Granted in his thoughts all he was thinking is that boy isn't going to take my clean house from me or my meals. Then Bella told him in front of me and one of his officers,"Dad I cleaned the house, did all of your clothes, cleaned your room, went to the store and I have only been here 22 hours. Don't you let your prisoners out for at least an hour a day?"

Perfect thing to say and perfect way to make Charlie look like the bum he is, it was all I could do not to give her a round of applause. Then Charlie told her how sweet she was for taking care of him. Boy did she let it all out then, she informed us all it wasn't sweet he told her she had to do it. I couldn't believe when she said,"Sweet? Charlie sweet is when you do something because you want to do it. You told me I had to do all the housework and all the shopping, all the cooking, all the cleaning and double making sure your room was spotless and the bathroom so clean you could eat behind the toilet. Those was your words Charlie not mine. We will be back before 12:00 am your dinner is in the microwave. And no I do not want to see a dead body or body bits. Come on, how sick can you be."

We then got into my car and headed towards PA, I would have preferred taking her to a nice place but we didn't have the time and she needed to eat. As I parked my car I assisted my love out and gently guided her to the doors. I had heard in other people's minds this was a decent place. She placed her order and just stared at me like I was the most interesting person she had ever seen. Then she asked me what I was because she knew I wasn't human. Of course I had to know why she thought that and she simply told me human males treat girls like crap and your treating me like solid gold. I figured why not tell her I was going to be changing her very soon anyway. So I explained how I was a mind reading vampire, at first she freaked out not about the vampire part. Nope she was afraid of things she had been thinking about me and was worried I had heard her. Once I told her my ability didn't work on her she started relaxing again. I told her how we didn't kill humans, I didn't see those vile creatures as human therefore they do not count. I explained everything about vampires, then I got into mates. When I finished explaining that she started crying, I was worried that she was unhappy because I was her mate. She let me know straight away those was happy tears, she would have me and my love for her forever. And it made her very happy. She was also thrilled to hear she would most likely lose her human memories, she explained the only memories she wanted to keep was the ones with me, everything else she didn't want or need. I was officially the happiest vampire in the universe. Then if I wasn't happy enough she asked me when could we complete our bond. She was as impatient as I was, she wanted our souls joined, she wanted to be my mate, she was ready for our lives together to start. I told her I would love nothing more than to start our forever but Charlie was in the way. Something needed to be done with him, again My Bella shocked me. She said," Well he's a police officer maybe some kind of accident can take him out of the picture." She looked at me with a twinkle in her eye. I told her that you can never, tell lots of accidents have happened in the last few hours. She actually giggled. Is My Bella perfect for me or what? She knew who caused those accidents and she didn't care. What a delightful and wonderful woman I have! I walked her to her door and told her to get a good nights rest she would need it. That I had a feeling tomorrow might require some acting skills. I made sure to remind her that my family didn't know about us and couldn't until the bond was complete. She still didn't approve of them having any type of say in our lives. If she wanted to give up her human life it was none of their business, but she understood they might try and keep us apart. So she would say nothing just in case, we plan on completing our bond tomorrow. I am hopeful with this happening so quickly the family will not find out until it's too late to stop it.

I walked back to my car, thinking about things I needed to get completed before tomorrow. First I would need a ID for My Bella, the name Bella Cullen has a wonderful ring to it. Marriage first would have been nice, but beggars can't be choosers. With how she was raised I can't see her wanting to marry for a few years at the very least, it's no matter I can make a fake marriage license easy enough. Next just in case my lovely family tries to get in our way, I will make sure all my accounts are in a different name, My Bella will want for nothing. I will need to have my keys for my house in Canada with me, she will wake up in a real home, not a run down hole in the wall her father provides. I will also need my laptop neither of us will be able to shop for clothes until her blood lust is under control. She shall only have the finest of everything. She will want and desire for nothing. Perhaps I should have a shipment of books sent there now, she has said it was her only hobby, and I only want to make her happy. Yes, I think I will do that. I wonder if 500 classic novels would be enough, there is a lot of time on a person's hands when they don't sleep. Should be enough to start with anything else she wants can be over night expressed for her, I think happily to myself. As I get out of my car and start to go in the house of course, Alice has to know where I have been, what I had been doing, and OH MY GOD what are my plans for tonight. I am so sick of this, so she can't see everything I tell her get used to it. I make a point of stressing how annoying it is to have her watch every move I make. And that if she doesn't stop it then I'm just going to leave the family. I don't take it upon myself to stick my nose in their lives and I want them to keep their noses out of mine. I want everyone to hear this that way when my love and myself vanish for a few years the blame goes on her nosy ass. I then go to my room leaving the whole family shocked. Not 5 minutes later here they come knocking on my door, and I yell rather loudly for a vampire, telling them if I wanted to talk my door would be open. And no wonder I have never found a mate, who in their right mind would want to live where they could have no privacy at all. Well that seems to have shut them all up and got them away from me at least for now. I boot up my laptop and start moving my funds, once that was finished. I then load up the forging software in minutes her new ID is finished, along with a birth certificate, social security card, and passport. Next I take great pleasure in printing up a marriage license for the two of us, I will need to buy a beautiful frame for it. I had decided to have our marriage date as the date we will complete our bond, it's like vampire marriage. Then I look around the room and decide what to take with me I will need to hide everything in my trunk. I can not let them know anything, I can not be stopped. I can hear them all doing their every night activities so I have time to hide my things. I take my personal safe down first, it has all my items I have left from my human life and all my stocks and bonds along with 100,000.00 in cash. Next I take down my CD's and then my clothes. Most of my personal belongings are in the vault at the house she and I will be going to. It's my personal home, no one in the family even knows I have it not even Alice. And since I am planning on taking My Bella there, Alice will never be able to see it. At least not until it's to late to stop me anyway. I know very soon after I use a credit card they will hack the system and come and try to talk me into going back with them. What they don't know is I will have my mate fully changed by then. And with all the stuff going on here (teenage bomb making, horrible car crashes, someone shooting the sheriff) they will be a bit busy. OK my car is ready all I will have to do is lock up my room when I go to school in a few minutes, that way no one will notice anything missing, until late this evening. I let everyone know I am locking my room in hopes of privacy and I will be driving alone to school. I also tell them I am planning on going on a weekend hunting trip and I stress, alone. I can hear in their thoughts that Alice pushed me too far and perhaps I need my space. Perfect.

I was so excited, I knew by this time tomorrow my love would either be sitting next to me changing or sitting next to me on our way to our new home to be changed. I wonder which way she would prefer to do it. Personally I would prefer to change her at the height of our passion, but I would do it anyway she wants, I live to please her. I park my car where I always do to avoid questions, I see My Bella look around then smile and give me a tiny wave. We both move towards the doors when she makes a point of dropping her books, I of course move to help her pick them up. When I do she hands me a letter with a little wink, says thank you loud enough for the other students to hear her and walks off. A letter? I decide I need to use the restroom, humans do that, I can to. I walked in and noticed no one in there so I opened the letter and she, bless my darling girl's heart, lets me know exactly where Charlie will be today. It's only a three minute run for me. I can go take care of him and be back all during a restroom break. I am really thinking the universe is helping me a lot, it really wants me and My Bella together. I will need to slip out during my second class it's the only one this morning that I don't have with any of my siblings. I crumble the note into powder and walk out of the rest room ready to start my first day of forever. My first period class I shared with Jasper, with him feeling all my emotions I make myself feel angry and suffocated generally make it to where he sits as far from me as he can. Later he can tell the family how I am feeling hopefully this will grant me even more time. It's not like anything is private my family at least not right now. Jasper kept glancing at me but I paid him no attention at all, I know he will report back, of course, just like the good little soldier he is. Wow, maybe I really do feel this way. Everyone is talking and thinking about the "kids" who was making a bomb and how horrible it must have been to blow up. The teachers are blaming the parents and themselves for not paying more attention. Wondering what could they have done to prevent it. I'll tell you what you could have done, taught them better manners, no worries however they were a waste of space any way. Jasper asked me as we was leaving class did I hear about it. I rolled my eyes and reminded him yes, I had heard I was there with Carlise trying to help since I had self control, subtle gab at him, just enough to knock him off his game the rest of the day. Wondering if he could have done anything to help if he had self control, I laughed to myself. I sat down in my second class I figured I would stay 20 minutes then asked to be excused, take care of Charlie then back again. No one would be the wiser. Wow 20 minutes is a long time when your a vampire I decided. Finally I walked up to Mrs. Nails and asked quietly to use the restroom. Since I had never asked to go before today she allowed me to go. As soon as I cleared the school I took off at a sprint. There he stood walking around an old group of buildings looking for bomb making items. He was thinking why would the kids mention this to Bella when they had just met her. Why would they had told her where they went to build them. Can you say set up there Charlie boy. How did this man pass the police exam, every other officer I had met was a lot smarter than he was. He didn't even tell anyone where he was going he wanted to play hero. I walked over to him and tapped he on the shoulder, as he turned around I saw in his mind that he had slapped My Bella this morning, telling her to stay away from me. I knocked him to the ground.

I leaned over and told him," You will never touch My Bella again. She will be with me until the world ends. She is no longer your slave. Hope you enjoy hell." Then I pulled the gun out and emptied it into his body. I stayed long enough to make sure his heart was no longer beating. My work here was done, now back to school. I walked back into my classroom and thanked Mrs. Nails telling her something I ate last night didn't agree with me. She told me she completely understood, and she did, she had been thinking that all morning. Little did she know she was with child, I could hear the heartbeat. I was glad, she was a nice person and would raise a child well I would think.

Sooner than I liked lunch came around, and I would be forced to join my family. If I didn't it would cause gossip, of course there was already gossip like crazy. Several deaths, 5 in a bomb making mistake, 1 right over a cliff, and 1 that wasn't known about yet. Everyone was wondering was there any bombs in the school, why was they making them. Humans are so easy to mislead. I decided not to grab any props today, all the talk of death in 1 form or another I just wasn't hungry. I had heard several others comment on that, if it worked for the humans no reason it can't work for me. I stopped off in the restroom, made sure it was empty, went into a stall and crushed the gun into dust and flushed the toilet. Of course I washed my hands don't need the nosy family smelling gun powder on me. I then joined my family with them all looking at me, wanting to talk to me but afraid to push me to far. This was so funny. I knew the second My Bella walked in the room, oh how I wish I could sit down with her and talked to her. But right now I couldn't but soon, very soon she would be all mine. I could hear her talking to Angela, telling her yes it was awful about those kids but they brought it on themselves for messing with that type of stuff. Then Angela thought about it and noticed My Bella was absolutely correct. She then mentioned the car crash over the cliffs of La Push, My Bella told her that according to her father the driver was only 15 years old and he had floored the car and didn't even attempt to brake. She figured that it was his fathers fault for allowing him to drive while under age. My Bella told her that she can not feel badly when people die when they died being stupid. The world needs more people like My Bella. My family actually thought My Bella was being harsh in her views. I could not say that I agreed with every word she said, I wanted to be as unnoticed as possible right now. This just solidified my decision to take My Bella to Canada, away from my judgmental family. She would need peace to get used to her new life and I knew she wouldn't find it with my family. Jasper would constantly judge her emotions and of course report them to everyone. Emmett would want to tease her constantly about everything. Rose would bitch and moan that she could have had children but didn't. Alice would want to take her shopping all the time, which My Bella had already told me she hates to do. Carlise would want to test her to see if she had extra abilities or not. Esme would try to mother her to death. I was more sure than ever, alone was the best option. As I was pondering all this Alice kept whining about not seeing my future. I finally snapped and told her that apparently my future was none of her damn business, watch her own mates future and leave mine alone. Thankfully lunch was over, finally my one and only class with my love. They should be coming soon to tell her about Charlie. I needed to let her know that she needed to drop hints that she was thinking about moving back with her mom that this town wasn't safe. And without Charlie here she had no real ties to the area. This way when she was not found later that is what they would think, as I said humans are easily misled. I already knew her mother wouldn't try to contact her, because she moved here.. She had completely disowned my love.

When my love entered the room, I whispered to her the hint dropping plan which she readily agreed. She also let me know she had all her belongings packed and ready. I told her only to take a couple of outfits we could buy her better items later, and have them shipped express. My Bella, such a wonderful woman, didn't want to waste my money on clothes. I let her know how much money WE had, that there was no longer a, I and you, it's was now US. We own everything together what is mine is hers, plain and simple. And I also reminded her she didn't have to shop in a store she could do it all online, she seemed to like that idea better.

Then I over heard the thoughts in the school main office, Charlie had been found. I let My Bella know and told her to act upset but not overly so. I mean she had seen him a maximum of 6 months total in her life. I told her to go with the officers and I would meet her at her house after school. We needed to finish up in this town and go and start our forever. Sounds a bit harsh but all this crap in our way was annoying me to no end. I told her to act like she just thought he was hurt, play it up like that. She let me know she knew how to act and not to worry. She also advised me to not bring my car to her house. We didn't want to draw any lines of us being together, at least until her change was started. She had a good point, humans are easily misled, but if you hit them over the head with something they normally get it. When the principal knocked on the door asking for My Bella, he told her to get her belongings and come with him. I whispered 2 hours my love, just 2 hours, she gave me a bright smile and left the room with all her stuff. People was wondering what she did wrong, did she know anything about the "Bit Buddies" as now the first 5 was known as. Gotta love today's youth, several kids get blown to bits, hey let's joke about it. I suppose it's a way of coping for some. The only one in the room that was even remotely concerned about My Bella was, Angela. She was concerned because she knew Charlie had a dangerous job, and she didn't want My Bella's feeling hurt if he got injured. She is such a sweet person, her parents raised her well. I could hear My Bella being told the news, I could see her face through the eyes of the people in the room with her. She started crying and asked how badly was he hurt, then they told her he was shot to death. They told her that he had gotten a tip about the bomb making and went to check it out. She asked the was the person who did it dead as well, when they looked confused boy did she hit guilt trip land on them. She said according to what her father always told her an officer was never to investigate anything alone, he was always suppose to have back up. So she wanted to know who his back up was and why did they do nothing. When they informed her he was alone she started telling them how she hoped they enjoyed their last day as officers. Because their days was numbered they broke regulations. And as a result her father was dead. She then made a hell of a speech about how this little town was suppose to be safe. Since she had been here 5 five kids had blown themselves up, an underage driver kills himself going over a cliff, and her father got murdered. What did the police force even do here. She did kind of have a point it doesn't look good on them. She then told them screw this place she was going back home to her mother. They asked her about burying Charlie she said cremate him spread his ashes over a fishing lake that's all he liked anyway. She told them just sell the house and put the money from it into her checking account. She would be gone by morning, screw this place. Then she walked out the door got into her truck and left. Everyone in the office thought she was taking this so hard and trying to be brave for Charlies memory. But they did all agree that she should go back to her mother, she had nothing to hold her here now. Yes, the universe is smiling down on me, everything is going off without a hitch. I wanted to skip my next class but I don't need anyone remembering I left right after she did. I can't have my family getting the slightest bit suspicious now. Not when everything is so close, I feel as if I had been planning this for years. Maybe this is how humans feel when they work towards a goal and it's finally realized. The officers are asking if all the students are here today and if any had left the campus, they think Charlie was investigating the bombing making group. The office shows them that all the students are here today and no one had left campus. Oh no, dead end. Now they think perhaps an adult was helping the kids, as I said easy to mislead. They have nothing, its a puzzle that they can never solve. In my last class Alice keeps giving me puppy eyes, telling me in her mind she can not see my future. I just glare at her and tell her in a tone only vampires can hear it's because it's none of her business leave me the hell alone. I will use her as a perfect excuse to leave the family for a time, I will tell them I am sick of Alice watching each and every decision I make. She will be looked down and frowned upon because of this and her mate will feel those emotions. See what sticking your nose in other people's business causes. Finally class is over and I get up and leave. This is my last day here but no one knows but My Bella and myself. It's rather freeing. As I walk to my car I see my family standing around it. Alice tells me there is a family meeting we all need to go, it's mandatory. I tell her have fun, I'm going hunting in the hope that they will finally get their heads out of my ass. They stare at me in shock, they are not used to me doing what I want. They are used to me doing as I am told, well new day folks. I have a mate now and I pick her. I bid them good day and I get in my car and leave. I drive for about 50 miles and park then run back to My Bella. I haven't seen her in a couple of hours and it's not making me a happy vampire. As I approach her house I can hear Carlise inside offering to drive her to the airport. She knows who he is and she tells him that she doesn't know him why would she accept help from him. He then informs her he was a friend of her fathers, she tells him that's great but her father is dead and he is no friend of hers and to leave. Carlise is a bit lost he had never been turned down before. But he leaves after giving her his card. I am just laughing to myself at his thoughts he can't figure it out, all humans want people to help them during times like these. Oh if he only knew. I waited until he was out of my "hearing" range then knocked on her backdoor, I could hear her running to open it. When she opened the door her hair was swirling around her face and her eyes was bright clear and filled with happiness. This is how I always want to see her, full of happiness.

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled forward for a kiss that she readily returned. Just feeling her in my arms, feeling her lips move against mine thrilled me to no end. Once the embrace ended, she told me about Carlise dropping by wanting to help her go to the airport or whatever he could do. She explained how she was so shocked to see him on her doorstep and how worried he made her. I told her there was nothing to worry about the family had no idea what was going on, she relaxed after that. I asked her where was the things she wanted to take with her, I would carry them to the car then come back. I explained how once your turned that your body was frozen in that state forever. And if I could have blushed I would have, I mentioned she may want to shower and take care of any unwanted body hair. Unless she wanted to keep it for all times, she tilted her head and asked me did I prefer just trimmed or bare. She was blushing a lovely shade of bright red and again if I could have blushed I would have been the same color. I told her bare is always nice nothing to get in the way when I would pleasure with my mouth. How could she turn even redder, she is so cute. We made our way upstairs and she told me all she wanted to take was one suitcase and one small box of books. I told her I would be back in about 30 minutes, as she headed towards the shower. I grabbed her things and sped out the door in a hurry now that Carlise has decided to stick his nose in. I secured her things and ran back, I saw a herd of deer and decided I best hunt really fast and took down three of them, I felt too full. But it was a safety measure, I didn't want to take to much of her blood and I figured being full was a good idea.

I got back in under 25 minutes, pretty good time even for me. I walked in and heard her heartbeat upstairs so I went there. Color me shocked, she was laid out on her bed looking like a queen completely naked with lust shining in her eyes. I quickly stripped my clothes off and joined her, just breathing in her scent, which was so much better when she was aroused. I then told her of how I had read in the minds of a few of the ancients, if I turned my soul mate while in the thrones of passion she would experience little to no pain at all. I asked her if she wanted to do it that way, she said hmm no pain yep, sounds good to me, we both laughed. I then slipped an eternity ring onto her finger and whispered forever. I had never made love before so all I had to work with was my desire to please her and the lifetime of thoughts from others. I could feel her body starting to get hotter and hotter and the juices flowing from within her. That's when I figured it was time, I slowly took her hands in mine and looked into her eyes as I joined our bodies for the first time. I knew that she would have some pain the first time, but what surprised me was she seemed to enjoy the pain. Something to think about later. As our bodies moved as one I could feel the tension building in both of us, the need and desire to merge our scents together for the first time was so powerful. I heard her cry out with her release and that almost sent me over in mine. But before I did I moved my mouth to her neck, kissed her and said we are one now, as I bit down. Her blood flowed into my mouth but I refused to drink it, I took all the venom I could produce and pushed it into her body as my body seemed to exploded into hers. She took her hand and touch my check and said I love you, see you in three days then she promptly fell asleep. Looks like the ancients was right, she seemed to be in no pain at all. She looked like a sleeping angel, an angel that just had mind blowing sex but an angel nevertheless. I got up and jumped in the shower, then went back into the bedroom to wash her off. As got redressed, I realized I needed to dress her as well, couldn't drive around with her naked. Awww, she even thought of that she laid a cotton slip on dress over to the side for me to dress her in. She must have known it would need to be something simple for me to dress her in. It's not like I had any experience dressing women, so simple was a great idea. I put her undergarments on her and hurriedly eased the dress over her head. Then before we could leave I needed to make sure the house and all the windows was locked. If it wasn't it would raise questions. I had grabbed the key from the outer door frame earlier. My Bella was not safe in this house, that was where her father, the Chief of police hid his key. It was a very good thing she ended up my mate or she would have ended up dead with Charlie Swan as her father. Once I was sure everything was secure I went back up to get my love. As I picked her up, I could already tell a change in her scent, she smelled a bit like me. I felt the desire to roar with pleasure over this, my mate, my love, carried my scent. It's a very proud moment for male vampires I have you know. You wait 109 years to find your mate and make love the first time, vampire or not you will be thrilled. I then went downstairs out the backdoor, locked it and she and I was gone. I reclined the passenger seat for her so she could relax and change in peace. As I started my car I knew my life would never be the same.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Stephanie Meyer created the Twiverse and owns all the characters**_

As I was driving, I remembered my house only had a sofa in it, I needed to order and order quickly everything one would need for a home. My Queen, My Angel would wake up in a home that was fit for her. It would be perfect.

Plus I wanted to give my old friend Aro a call. I knew Carlise didn't like him nor did he trust him at all. But he didn't have the availability to read his mind like I did, I knew Aro was a good person, yes he fed him humans but only those that were not worthy of living. He only fed from the murders and rapist, the worst of the worse, the same as I did when I first met him. In my opinion, he was doing the humans a huge favor by cleaning up the filth. I remember when I went back to Carlise and told him I met Aro how much of a fit he threw. Informing me that I should have no contact with him whatsoever, for the good of the family. I never listened to him, I just kept the fact we were friends a secret; because I didn't want to listen to any bitching and yelling. But now since I am on my own with my mate perhaps I could see my old friend again, really the chances of me ever going back to the family were slim to none.

I wanted my mate happy and secure. I knew that neither of us, would ever be able to really be happy with all of them. I always felt something was off around the family. Nothing I could put my finger on however. Very annoying thing when you read minds, knowing something isn't right, but unable to know what it was. Perhaps in time they could visit a few at a time but never all at once. Of course if they visit or not was up to My Bella, want ever she wanted to happen would happen.

I knew she was pretty much a loner like myself, she didn't care for crowds. Besides I knew Aro would know so much more of what I could expect from My Bella, since he actually turned his own mate. Finding your mate as a human was rare, finding them and them accepting you was even rarer. Aro would know he has been there and done this.

However, first things first, I needed to get the items for our home ordered. I pulled the car over at the first service station I saw, asked them to fill it up while I was loading my laptop up. I seen several furniture stores near our home, so I pulled up the one that looked the nicest and I was very pleased. It seemed as if this store was created with Bella and myself in mind. I quickly went through the site selecting what I wanted, I paid special attention to the bedroom, Bella's own personal library, and our sitting room. I figured these would be the rooms used the most, so I wanted to make them as special as she was.

I remembered she told me her favorite color was all shades of brown. That brown made her feel warm and grounded somewhat. So I went with a dark oak for our bedroom furniture, I plan on painting the walls myself a light cream color and putting carpet down that was a dark cream. I figured it would blend well together and anything My Love, didn't like I would redo in a minute, anything to make her happy. I just needed her to feel at home and happy when she first woke up.

I went the opposite direction for the sitting room, I went with a dark sunset color for the walls, with the furniture a few shades lighter, the carpet in there would be almost brown with a touch of sunset in it it lighten it up some. My Love's library would tie in with our bedroom in color and furniture, since it is only separated by a wall way opening not a door.

My plans for the bathroom would take me at least a full day to do. I planned on knocking down one of the walls and making it a lot bigger. I needed room for not only a multi head shower but a jacuzzi that would fit six as well. Not that I ever planned on six people being in it, but My Bella and myself are both teenage vampires we need room to move. And just because I wanted it, a his and her sink, I finally get to be a part of a couple and I wanted the sink damn it. I just had to laugh at myself over that.

I tried to get all the furniture and all the paint and flooring supplies ordered, but some things I just won't know until My Bella wakes up and tells me what she wants. Once everything was ordered and a ton of money changed hands, I was promised everything would be there in three hours.

I was once again off, taking the love of my life to our new home. We would arrive in just over two hours, I would have time to place My Love in our bedroom on the sofa, while everything else was delivered. No one would get near My Love, while she was in such a defenseless state. I would have them just place everything in the sitting room. I still needed to get the painting and flooring done. Before any of the items could be placed anyway.

I hope My Bella likes our new home, it's not large like the Cullen mansion. This house was brought with just myself in mind, now I can't help but, worry if she will like it. There is only two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a rather large kitchen/dining room combo, a sitting room and now a library. There was a second room used for a study, but I am going to use half of that as an extension for the master bathroom and the laundry room. I wonder if it would be OK with My Bella, if I put a desk in sitting room for my computer. I don't think she will mind, I will order it as soon as I get there if she doesn't like it I can always get rid of it. But My Bella is such a wonderful woman I have no doubt she will not mind.

I keep getting caught up in day dreams about My Love, I didn't even notice we had arrived and under two hours. Perhaps I could call and see if they had left yet so I could get a desk and chair ordered as well. Yes, the universe is still smiling upon me they was just finishing loading and I got them in time. Now I wouldn't have to worry about anyone seeing me move at vampire speed, while I get everything ready for My Bella to wake up. I can not believe I did not think of this the other night, when I was thinking of everything else that needed to be done. I only hope I have time to complete our home before My Love wakes. She doesn't need any stress when she first wakes up, her days must be filled with happiness and love. It is my job to make her happy and it is a pleasure to do that for a woman as wonderful as she is. She looks like such an angel laying here on my sofa in our new home. I will get rid of that sofa as soon as I can. I want there to be no "my" anything in this home just "ours" and soon it will be.

Before the furniture store gets here I do want to place that call to my friend Aro, let him know what is going on in my life and see how he is. I know he is a very busy guy he does run the Volturi, he's one of the three kings the vampire world has, and he plays a mean game of pool too. I put on my headset for my cell phone. I figured I would get busy tearing down that wall while on the phone. Hey I'm a vampire I can multi-task. While I am waiting for the call to go through I make a metal list of things I will need from the hardware store and the building supply store. And of course the household supply store, do they even have those I wonder, I will ask Sulpicia she will know. All of my existence I had never had to think about these things, but I must make this a home for My Bella.

"Yes, hello my friend, it's Edward Cullen. How are you this wonderful day?" I said as soon as I heard Aro come on the line.

"Edward! I am well, thank you. But you do seem rather happy, almost as happy as I am. My dear friend, what has occurred since we last spoke."

"Aro, I have found my mate! She was human when we met and she is so wonderful. She accepted what I am with her whole heart. I do believe she is made for this life. Which is why I had to leave the Cullen family, they would have never allowed us any peace," I replied.

"Oh, my dear friend Edward, that is not the only reason. Carlise is afraid of power, he believes power corrupts. Power as you know, can only corrupt a corrupted person. With you finding your mate as a human and with her complete acceptance of you. Both of you, my friend, will gain additional powers. Sulpicia and myself have three each. Anytime a mate changes their mate, they get a boost shall we say, and if that mate knows of us and accepts us, its like a boost of the third power," Aro explained.

"Aro why did I never know this? Why would Carlise keep this from me? Would he have kept her from me?" I had to ask.

"My friend, may my mate and myself come to visit you. I have some things I want to give you, now that you are no longer with Carlise. And I promise to try and tell you all I know."

"I would love for you to visit but I have humans coming soon with items I need for our new home. And my friend, all I have right now is a sofa, which my mate is laying on while she changes. I have only three days to make this house a home for My Love. She was not treated well enough by her parents in my opinion. She needs a perfect environment and I must confess, I am at a lose on how to do any of this. Esme did all of this when I was with the Cullen's and I am a touch lost," I told him, horribly embarrassed that I did not know how to take care of my precious mate in this manner.

"Edward, Edward, do not fret. This is what friends are for, since your Bella is still changing, I will bring along Jane to stand guard over her. You know Jane has always considered you her big brother, she would be thrilled to help you in any way. Sulpicia can help you pick out household items, and I my friend will tell you all I know. I will also bring Felix with us, he is our engineer, don't ask, it's part of the items I am bringing to you. We can call them a mating gift," He said with a laugh.

I had to laugh at that, a mating gift, cute catch phrase. "OK, my friend you all are welcome, anytime."

As soon as I said that, the air around me got colder and colder and started to swirl. I had no idea what was going on, but I ran and got My Bella and took off out the door. Then I heard Aro laughing, telling me to go back in my house. I told him, I so didn't think so, my house just tried to kill me. Then the ass stuck his head out the door and laughed at me again. I was so shocked, how did he do that, he could have warned me, he's such an ass. I know everyone thinks, Aro the supreme vampire ruler he is so evil, he isn't evil, he is a ASS.

I had to glare at him as I walked back in. Everyone immediately looked at My Love, I heard from their thoughts as well as their voices they thought she was beautiful and looked like the perfect mate for me. That made me proud. As I laid her back down in the bedroom on the sofa, Jane came up and hugged me telling me,"I missed you big brother, and thank you for my big sister. She is lovely and she looks so sweet. Now you go and talk with papa, while I stand guard over her. You have my word, no one will even look at her wrong and live."

"Thank you Janie Painie," I said as I hugged her back. I knew with Jane looking over My Love she was as safe, as safe could get.

I walked back in the living there stood my old friend, I didn't even realize how badly I had missed him until I saw him. I walked forward and gave him a manly hug, I might have missed him but come on now gotta be a man about it. We both laughed. I then went over and gave Sulpicia a kiss on the cheek, telling her she looked lovely and how wonderful it was to see her again. I didn't know the other vampire, so I just shook his hand.

"Aro it's been to long my friend. Many years to long, it is my hopes that it will never be as long again," I told him.

"Never again my friend, now that you have come into your own, I have great faith that will be remain close. Oh yes, I am aware that it was Carlise keeping our friendship apart all these years. I also knew that until your mate came into your life, you would never had enough of a reason to leave the comfort of his coven. I do know and understand safety in numbers, my friend. Which is why Felix is here. I know the world we live in is at times dangerous, so my friend, I am going to give you the means to protect yourself and your mate.

But first I do believe My Love, would like to ask you some questions about your lovely mate so she can order you some household items. From my understanding it's a rather personal type thing. Something men, even mind readers such as ourselves, would not understand. I will have Felix get started then explain everything to you later," Aro told me.

I thanked him profusely and went over to Sulpicia, she saw the look on my face and burst out laughing. Telling me it's OK, it would not hurt, she would do the hard part. She asked about My Bella's favorite colors, favorite scents, if there was any little things she liked, what color the bathroom was to be, the color of every room in the house, what kind of furniture was to be in the dining room, things for the kitchen, curtain colors, types, the list went on and on.

I was so thankful she was here, because I would have never thought of most of that. Who knew a home needed so many tiny things to make it a home. And why do you need mini carpets around the toilets, when we don't even use them and what was up with the mini carpet on top of them. And why was a welcome mat required, what if I didn't want to welcome anyone? Yes, I was confused. In thirty minutes she had me so lost I wasn't sure where I was anymore. She finally told me she had all the information she needed and just give her my credit card, which I did thankfully. I wanted to see My Bella, I missed her.

I walked into the bedroom where My Love, was and seen Jane had already painted the room and had the windows open to air it out. She let me know while I was lost with Sulpicia, the stuff I had ordered arrived. And she knew I would want My Love to wake up in a complete room. I thanked her and let her know I just wanted a bit of time with My Angel, that I missed her. She smiled at me and started tearing up the old carpet, she told me not to worry she would take care of this room. Since she was allowing no one but me in it until I told her different. She's such a sweet kid, when she's not bringing you to your knees in pain.

I just looked at My Love, I caressed her face and told her I loved her more than life itself. I told her some wonderful friends of mine was here helping me get our home ready. Because I had no clue what to do, I think she smiled at that. I then gave her a gentle kiss and told her I was counting the minutes until I could once again, hold her in my arms. I smiled at Jane and went to find Aro.

Why was Aro spray painting my house and windows clear? Speaking of confusing things what in the world was all those machines he brought here. And pray tell why was I asking myself, I apparently had no idea, I should, Oh I don't know ask him.

"Aro what pray tell are all those machines you brought? And why are you painting my house and windows clear? I, of course, asked myself first, but I didn't know," I told him laughing.

He told me he was finished and to have a seat he would start to explain. I was informed that Felix went to the building supply store for some things that was needed and to purchase the biggest hot water heater he could find. It's a necessary female item, Sulpicia said so. I didn't know females needed those. So many things I don't know.

"Now my friend, first thing I will explain is the large black box, that item will go on your hot water heater. The chemicals that is in it will mix with the water and make it to where you, my friend, will no long sparkle in the sunlight.

Remember Marcus is a chemist, the Volturi has been using this for many years. Just make sure you shower or take a bath every twenty four hours, yes I know we don't need to, but its "Sparkle Be Gone" that's what it's called at the castle any way. Just a handy little thing to make life easier for vampires.

Next why I was painting your house clear, that my friend is a substance that is vampire proof, you will need to reply it every six months. No vampire can break through it, it's even fire proof. I am leaving you a three year supply of it same as the "Sparkle Be Gone". Also I am leaving mini canisters in case you need to spray your windows or doors shut. Along with the anti vampire protector spray so you can open them later if you need to shut them.

Keep in mind you my friend are not alone, you have the full weight and power of the Volturi behind you, with one phone call.

Next item is a favorite of everyone at the castle, did you happen to notice our eye color Edward?"

"Aro, I can not tell you how thankful I am that you are giving me the items I need to keep My Precious Love safe. I am over whelmed by your generously. And of course I noticed your eyes, all of you have different eye colors. I was going to ask about the contacts, they would help My Bella blend in better after she has control of her blood lust," I told him still in shock by how wonderful this family treats as to how the Cullen's treated me.

"They are not contacts, my friend. The eye colors you see are our own original eye colors. Marcus said he could not feed on humans anymore. He as you know can see the bonds, every time he fed he would see bonds break. He couldn't deal with it anymore, he did try animals, but he said that it tasted worse than human food. So he went into his lab, we didn't see him for 20 years. When he came out he had a glass of liquid and asked me to try it, it was delicious, the best thing I had ever drank. I asked him what was that and if I could get some more. He invented a way for vampires to live without drinking any blood whatsoever.

Then of course, Caius had to get involved, as you may not know he used to be a royal chef. The two of them would spend weeks at a time in the lab, then run out wanting everyone to taste this or taste that. In time we got to where we never fed from blood only on the compounds that those two produce. We now have over 500 items on our "food list" that we can choose from. The best thing is, one glass and even newborns don't have blood lust. They do of course need more than one glass a day, a normal newborn will need three glasses a day just like when they ate human food. The rest of us are full with just one glass a day, but no blood lust at all from anyone.

I know what your thinking right now. Why didn't anyone tell Carlise? The answer is simple, he is disgusted by us. He looked down on us when we fed from humans, even when the humans we fed from was the most horrible of the horrible. When a person looks at you like that, you will not go out of your way to help them. I will go out of my way to help you my friend, because you never not once seen us as less than we are. You knew without doubt the lives we took saved thousands of other lives, good lives.

The "Food Machine" is the huge silver box, it will need to be kept in your kitchen wall or somewhere it will not be seen. No one outside of the Volturi has ever seen it or even knows about it. The one in my chambers is hidden in a cabinet. We can of course do that if you wish. It requires regular water, which is why the "Sparkle Be Gone" is only hooked to the hot water heater and not the direct water line. I can see by the look in your eyes your at a lose. My friend, I do not have many, I can call a true friend you are and by proxy your mate as well. If I can do anything to help you, of course I will do it. I know if I needed your help you would be there, you need mine so I'm here." Aro told me while patting me on the shoulder.

I just looked at him I could not believe my friend was helping me so much. So much more than the Cullen's ever would, I have no doubt they would have tried to keep me from my mate. But not Aro, no my friend was helping me take care of my mate and asking only for my continued friendship. Why would Carlise had made him out to be so awful? Was it really Carlise's fear of power? Was he so afraid of me having power or my mate having power he would have kept us apart?

"Aro, I do not have words to express my thanks to you and your mate, hell everyone. I never expected this. I really have no words at all," I told him, feeling so much and not being able to express it. Just knowing how much easier, My Bella will have it now. Knowing she will never know the burning pain in her throat, the feeling of insanity when blood lust over takes you. Because of my friend she will have a life so much easier than before and it will make her transformation so much simpler.

He just patted my shoulder and told me to come on let's check on Felix and see what he has done so far. Felix is the only person who installs these items, apparently it's his "baby". Others created the stuff in them but he did the entire "delivery" system.

I told Aro I wanted to check on My Love, he asked if he could come as well, he wanted to see if he could get a read on her. I told him that was fine. We got to the door I made sure I told Jane that Aro was coming in with me. When she guards, she's rather serious and would have no trouble dropping Aro if I didn't say it's alright. You just have to love my "Janie Painie".

And WOW, Jane had the room 100% complete all but curtains and bedding supplies. It looked wonderful, exactly how I had pictured it in my head. Jane should go into decorating. No wait that's a bad idea, first person didn't like what she did they would be hitting the deck. I thanked her and told her it was exactly how I pictured it. She just smiled and put her head down, I bet if she could blush she would be bright red now. I had to laugh to myself, wasn't about to laugh out loud, that could hurt a man around Jane.

My Bella was laying there looking so peaceful with a slight smile on her face. Truly the face of an Angel, My Angel. I reached my hand out just to touch her lips and she smiled a bit more. I told her I loved her and I would be back very soon. I was taking care of things so she would wake up in a real home, created for just the two of us. She smiled a bit more at that.

Aro told me she is without doubt a mental and physical shield, but she would have two other powers as well. And he informed me I would be getting two more also.

As we walked over to Felix he already had the bathroom finished. And wanted to know about the "Food Machine" how was I wanting to store it. I asked him what did he suggest. He informed me with a newborn mate, I had received the largest model available. He suggested tearing down one of the over hanging cabinets and the shelving under it and making it look like a mini storage closet. It would be more than large enough, plus it was close to a direct water line. He said if we went that way he would be finished in under two hours. I told him sounded more than fine with me.

Sulpicia then called us over and told me all the orders had been placed and everything would be here in about five hours. I looked at her in shock and asked how. She calmly told me,"Money talks, bullshit walks." And handed me back my credit card laughing. She then asked what My Bella's favorite flower was. I told her she liked several, she asked for the names and I told her. She said she was going to make My Love a garden. I thanked her yet again, for her kindness to My Angel. She told me it was her pleasure and then walked outside.

Aro told me to have a seat he had lots more to share with me. I told him I wasn't sure my brain could take more, but the ass laughed at me. Who knew I was so funny?

"Listen, this isn't enough to over load your poor little vampire brain," Aro said laughing at me. See, He's being an ass again. "The additional powers your mate and yourself will get. I need to tell you about them, or at least tell you what I know.

First you will keep your mind reading, she will keep her dual shields. You both will receive the ability to transport, but you must go together you can't transport alone. Not sure why, but I think it's because mates need each other to be whole so you can't separate.

By the way, FYI no one in the Cullen Coven is truly mated. Another reason they would have kept you apart. The fuckers.

But anyway all you both need to do is think of where you want to go, picture it in your minds. For Sulpicia and myself, the first fifty years or so we both looked at a picture, so we could have the exact same thought in our heads.

The last ability is a toss up, no telling what it will be, but I can tell you that they will work opposite of each other. I think it's another way to help keep your mate in check.

Like for example, look outside, Sulpicia is doing a garden that's rather pretty for your mate. That's one of her abilities, one of mine is to undo that garden if I want to. She is like the flower giver of life and I'm it's death. So whatever her last ability is, you will be able to repair or fix or whatever the opposite of it is. See no over load,"Aro said as he smiled at me.

Aro told me he was going to check on his love, so I figured it was a smashing good idea to check on mine. I sat on the floor next to the sofa and started telling her everything that had happened since the bite. I didn't know if she could hear me or not, but I didn't want to feel like I was keeping anything away from her. She was a strong person, she could handle and deal with anything this life tossed at her. I had complete faith in her.

As I was talking to My Bella, I was also thinking out loud. Telling her how I was somewhat concerned how the Cullen's would take it with me leaving the family. I told her how I was so happy with the mating gifts Aro gave us. She wouldn't need to leave the house and run through the forest looking for food. She could, of course, do it for pleasure if she wanted to. I told her about the jacuzzi and the "Sparkle Be Gone" and how Sulpicia, Aro's mate asked me so many questions and how I was so lost answering them. I also told her Sulpicia was making her a garden out of all her favorite flowers.

And I told her not to worry I WOULD NEVER LET ANYONE TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME. I meant it, to if I had to kill my entire ex-family I would do it. I know they will be pissed, really pissed when they see I took my money. But that money was mine, before when I was human. If they only knew what I had hidden in the vault here, I laughed to myself. Alice would go bat shit crazy wanting to shop until her head exploded or something. I also told her about all the money the Cullen's had was really mine. It had come from my human father's hard work. He had started a law office and built it up from the ground. He did such a good job it was still in business to this very day. I told her how I wish she could tell me what she wanted me to do. Then my dreams came true. I could HEAR My Love.

" _Leave them nothing Darling, They would have kept us apart. They do not deserve your loyalty. They deserve to pay for what they would have done. You read minds, so to you there is no difference in doing it or thinking it. That was why I understood those pieces of shit needing death. Whatever they thought was the same to you as them doing it. So they deserved whatever you as My Mate saw fit to do. Ask your friend if he can help, you make sure they have only what they have provided for themselves. My Darling, My Love, do not allow them to keep taking from you. I love you and I can hear anything you tell me. I will help you all I can, now that I can move this shield from my mind when I want to. Please thank everyone on my behalf, My Dearest. Now go take care of business, I will be right here with Jane. I have no doubts she will keep me safe. She has told me so many times, she sounds sweet."_

"Yes My Bella, I will talk to Aro right now, he will help us. And might I add you have a sexy internal voice, and your mind is evil, I LOVE it. Makes me want to bite you again while pounding into your body as you scream my name," I growled. Then I heard her laugh, damn even her laugh is sexy. This is not fair somehow.

I went to find Aro, I needed his advice on how to handle this. I needed to completely cut any and all ties. I just wasn't sure about this without talking it through with My Love. We had no time to really talk about everything, before we completed our mating bond. We were rushed, because of that miserable of an excuse of a family I had. I was so glad she could move her mind shield when she wants to now.

Aro walked in and asked me what was going on. I told him to take a seat.

"I have a problem I do not know how to handle on my own. My Bella can now move her mind shield when she wants and she advised me to talk with you. All the money the Cullen's use is mine; it's from my human father's hard work. He started a law office before I was even born and it's still in business to this day. I own it, all the money from it goes into what Carlise calls the family account. But since I am leaving the family completely, I no longer want them to have access to my funds.

Problem is they are very good with computer's and I have no idea how to make sure they don't take my money. I also want all 35 houses sold and the island sold. When Carlise bought them he put them in his name, as the head of the coven, he said it was his right.

But my money bought and paid for it all. The money Carlise makes would not even pay for his car. He always works in tiny towns that can't pay him anything. No one else in the family came with anything. I have a mate now, I must take care of her and I can't do that, if I am supporting the entire Cullen Coven. I am at a lose on how to keep my funds safe and how to liquidate all the properties and a damn island. My Love wants them living on only what they provide for themselves. She also asked me to tell everyone thank you on her behalf."

"Hmmmm, This is an interesting problem my friend. I will need to talk with Pure, she is a new member only been there 75 years. She is very computer smart, she keeps the Volturi money safe with a series of whatever it is. But it is very interesting to watch if anyone attempts to touch our accounts there thingy fry's, I forget what she called it. Oh yes, it's called a hard drive, I guess computers have soft drives as well. I don't know for sure. Let me go and get Sulpicia and pop back to the castle, we shall grab Pure and be right back."

Felix walked over and told Aro he was finished with the installation. The "Food Machine" was up and running, we had no chance of running out of anything, even with a newborn for a period of 10 years. I thanked Felix for all his hard work, he gave me a big smile and told me it was no problem he liked helping decent vampires. If I ever needed anything at all just give him a yell and handed me his card.

Felix asked to go back to the castle he missed his own mate. I knew how he felt and mine was only in the other room. Jane elected to stay here, she wanted to make sure without a doubt My Bella would be safe. In Jane's mind, My Bella was her sister and she refused to leave her defenseless. Like she said, I could fight off one or two vampires, but My Bella would be left unguarded while I did it.

Plus Jane didn't trust the Cullen's, she said there was just something about the whole group that didn't sit right with her. She just couldn't put her finger on what it was. I knew exactly how she felt, I felt the same way. It was nice to know it wasn't just me, HA I knew I wasn't going crazy.

I then felt the air do the swirling thing again, but this time I knew it was just Aro and the house wasn't trying to kill me.

He introduced me to Pure, who was a very odd looking vampire. She was about five foot tall maybe, if that tall and her hair and eyes were completely white. She asked about my finances, I told her all I told Aro, she looked me in the eye and told me protecting the funds would be easy. Hard part would be the selling of the houses and she wanted to make sure she heard right an island? I informed her yes an island, she just shook her head. She said you can always tell when someone is messing with money that's not theirs, they buy stupid shit like 35 houses and an island.

She asked was I willing to only take market value; I told her, yes that was no problem. Her fingers started flying over her keyboard, I had never seen fingers move that fast, and I'm a freaking vampire. Within ten minutes she had sold 20 of them, that fast just by taking market value. She asked would I go below market value for a fast sell; I told her, yes. I was just thrilled to know I would be able to recover anything. Two hours later she had all the houses sold, except the Folks house and the island.

While we were waiting the truck with all the supplies pulled up. I instructed them to just sit everything on the yard. I would handle bringing them inside and handed them a few thousand dollars for their help. I think that truck was unloaded in record time. Who knew humans could move so fast. They was moving so fast one would think there was a vampire near.

As soon as they pulled off, I brought the boxes in at vampire speed. I immediately opened the boxes to get a set of sheets out, they needed to be washed before My Angel laid on them. I hate having anything that hasn't been washed against my skin. Hey don't look like that, vampire's have sensitive skin damn it. Just because our skin feels hard to humans doesn't mean we can't feel, we can feel each and every thread. That's why vampire's wear a lot of expensive clothes, they are made better so they feel better. I started the washer rather pleased with myself for even knowing how. I got bored one day and read the book that is still inside the washer at the Folks house. They don't believe in using anything more than once. Use it once throw it away. They don't even give it to the needy, they just trash it.

Pure told me she got the island sold only half market value though, I told her I was thrilled with any recovery. She then asked about the Folks house, I told her I didn't know, let me ask My Love what she thought. Pure told me no problem she was building a computer money defense system and to take my time.

I walked back in the bed room and told My Angel what the latest news was. And I asked her what did she want to do, I told her I was about 95% sure if I sold the Folks house we would have to deal with them sooner rather than later.

" _Sweetheart, as long as they can't find us until my change is done, that's fine. We can and will face them together. And My Darling, they will regret it. If they find us beforehand, I doubt you can take on and win against six vampires. Don't get me wrong, My Darling, I know your a talented and strong man but six on one odds are never in anyone's favor. Unless you want to do that vampire protection lock down thing. I am for anyway that keeps you safe and away from harm. I love you, you are my life. So My Darling, do whatever that will keep you safe until I can help protect you."_

"OK My Love, I will ask Jane to stay here with us until you wake up. Jane can take down a coven of 50 without breaking a sweat. That's why she's my little sister," I said with a smile. Jane said she would be happy to stay until she knew we would be safe. I gave myself a mental note, to unpack My Bella's new books and to pick out furniture for the guestroom.

I walked back out to the sitting room and told Pure that My Love said sell it. I let Aro know that Jane wanted to stay here until, My Angel, at least was awake for safety. Aro hurriedly agreed he didn't trust what Carlise and the rest of the coven would do when cut off from their money boat. Aro told me to take the GPS out of the phone, I had forgotten it was even in there. I removed it and crushed it, they now had no real way to track me.

My Bella, automatically shielded herself and everyone around her. I hope where she has been moving her mind shield didn't give them a location. Even if it did Alice wouldn't be able to tell where I was, I had been inside the whole time. Except when I went out to get those boxes, I so hope that doesn't jump up and bite me in the ass.

I am only going to think good happy thoughts, after all the universe loves me. It has been showing me it's love ever since I first laid eyes on My Bella.

Pure looked at me and said,"It's sold, they are being sent an email letting them know they have to be out in a week. Normally, it takes a minimum of thirty days to have people move from a house that they are living in. But in order for a fast sell you said a week would be fine. I had to change ownership name of the house into your name, it would have looked rather odd Carlise refusing to leave a house he just sold. I also made sure that a direct line was able to be drawn from your old account, to the payment on the house. I made sure Carlise's pay range was noted and the fact it went into a different account.

Did you know that for the last twenty years he has been putting his own paychecks to the side, and you have been paying everything in that coven? Of course, if any official looked at his account and seen that he has been depositing paychecks as a doctor, when according to the hospital where he works he is only thirty three years of age.

I am telling you he is a danger for exposure. He is out to much in the public eye, people research the hell out of their doctors anymore. And this dumb ass doesn't change his name at all not even the spelling. I back tracked his account, back to where he should have started getting a paycheck. With the exact same amount that he would have had if he deposited everything he had ever made. It proves beyond doubt Edward owes the house, however Aro you NEED to talk with this vampire. He is a danger to us all.

And from the records he puts "the kids" in school in every town. Has the man never heard of yearbooks? Pictures get taken constantly at schools and of anyone working in the public. He is more dangerous than a newborn left alone in New York City."

"Well I guess it's time I made that call isn't," I said. I took my cell phone out and dialed a number I knew without doubt I would never dial again.

 **EDWARD** _CULLEN'S_ ARO

 _Hello? Edward is that you?_

 **Hello Carlise. Yes it's me. How has your day been?**

 _You know exactly how my day has been. What is this ridiculous nonsense? Selling MY house, correction ALL of our houses. Esmes's beloved island, cutting all access to our credit cards and all of our money. Care to explain yourself young man?!_

 **I would be happy to do so, please put me on speaker phone.**

 _DONE._

 **Thank you. First off let me inform you that you have 1 week to vacant that house. If you haven't left by then I do believe the new owner will have you removed by the police.**

 **Next Carlise, my dear "father" you have used me for the last time. Everyone, for the last 20 years, I have been carrying the financial burden for the entire coven. I am now through with it. If you want something, get off your ass, get a job and get it. I am no longer paying for you.**

 **Next you are correct, all of the houses that I have paid for, I have sold. They belonged to me, I sold them. Buy your own!**

 **I now have more to think about, than you all. All you wanted me around for was to read people's minds and my money. Well I have completely left the family.**

 **By the way, in case any of you don't know this, you are not mated to each other. Your mates are still out there, Carlise has been lying to you for years now.**

 _How could you do this to us? We are a family, we are suppose to stick together, through good times and bad. Why, Edward, why?_

 **Well let's see, I have found My TRUE Mate. And yes she was human when I found her. She isn't any longer but she was. Now my dear family what do you say to that?**

 _You found your mate and you took her human life away?~~~Rose_

 _I didn't see this, if I would have I could have stopped it? Now how will I shop with no money. I could have shopped for your mate, she can't have any style at all.~~Alice_

 _What about her poor parents? They are going to miss her so much, but I would have mothered her. A girl needs a mother, and I would have been happy to fill that role in her life.~~Esme_

 _Finally Edward getting some.~~Emmett_

 _I never felt any mating feelings from him, how did I miss this? What else have I missed?~~Jasper_

 _I should have known, only thing make a son turn his back on his family is a woman.~~ Carlise_

 _So tell us what poor defenseless human girl did you ruin and did you change her or did someone else?_

 **Yes, I changed her Carlise, and I know, you know what that means. And Rose, I did take her human life away and I did it with a smile on my face. And she was smiling as well. Did you ever think not all women want children, not everyone grew up during the time when a woman's place was bare foot and pregnant. Now women stand next to their men not behind them.**

 **Alice, MY MATE DOESN'T LIKE TO SHOP! She is beautiful enough, she has no need to decorate her face and body. She is not a whore, so she doesn't need to dress up like one.**

 **My dear Esme, it's sweet that you care about her parents missing her but I assure you that's not the case. Her mother disowned her and I killed her father, so no worries there, alright.**

 **Emmett, yes I am getting some by my TRUE mate, not a fill in, and Emmett she was a virgin. Remember you always said you would like to have a virgin and not to be a number. Well that's me buddy.**

 **Jasper, oh Jasper, so easily misled. All anyone has to do is focus on a certain emotion near you and that is all you feel. Pay attention.**

 **I do hope that you all will embrace your new lives and start supporting yourselves. I have My Mate, I will be supporting the two of us, I can no longer support all of you. Time to man up men, support your women folk. Show them how much or how little they mean to you.**

 _You need us Edward, a newborn with multi talents, plus you will be getting more talents of your own. You need us. There is no way you can control a newborn like she will become without help. So give us back the FUCKING money you little prick._

 **Oh My God, Carlise you grew some balls and cussed. That's just wonderful. But I never said I was going to try and go this alone, did I? I called a friend for help, he has assured me that he will help me protect My Love. Whenever she is thirsty she will have something to drink, she will only need to walk into another room. She will not have to run in a forest like a damn animal in search of food. She will be well protected and cared for, without the shit your family is so known for. But I am pleased you know how talented we BOTH will be.**

 _So who's going to help you? How much do they want huh?_

Hello, there Carlise, let me be brief. Edward and his mate is under the protection of the Volturi. Touch them I will have you killed in the most painful manner possible. She will not be out of control, he does not need you, they both have the entire castle at their disposal. And Jane is acting as personal guard for her new sister. I would not advise making her mad. Edward and his mate will be, actually cared for in my family we want nothing from them at all. Oh and Carlise I have heard the rumors you have been spreading, I highly advise it to stop, if you enjoy having your head and body in one piece. Good day Carlise.

 **I decided to call up my old friend that you said was a bad influence. It was amazing Carlise really it was, I called and asked for help, I got no bitching, no looking into my future, no feeling around in my emotions. I asked for help my friend came to help. It is a wonderful feeling.**

 _What did you mean when she gets thirsty all she needs to do is walk in another room? Your going to allow her to drink from humans, people who have lives and families?_

 **Carlise, she will be drinking the same as me. For the record however, I do not "allow" her to do anything she is not a dog. But I personally will NEVER drink from an animal again.**

 _I can not believe you. You not only killed her father, ripped her life from her, but now you have turned you both into monsters. I can not allow this. I will stop you._

 **Look it's plain and simple. ALLOW me to spell it out for you. Stay out of our lives and we will stay out of yours. We only want to be with each other. We only want peace and to be together. But if you, any of you hunt us down you will be killed. Leave us alone. That's all we want. Now I am done with this shit, I need a drink. Good-bye.**

"Aro want do you think?" I asked.

"Bluntly, you will have to kill them, from what I know of the members of your family or rather ex family. None of them will rest until they get satisfaction, for what they feel you have wronged.

However, I honestly don't think any of them were thrilled about the lack of money. Alice needs it to shop. Jasper needs it to keep Alice happy. Carlise needs it for a status symbol. Esme needs it to buy and decorate houses. Rose needs it for cars, plus she is all upset about the human life thing. Even your Bella telling her she wanted this in my opinion will not help. Emmett has no brain of his own, so he will go along with Rose.

So, I see no way around it, you may get lucky and they just say hell with him who needs him. I highly doubt it through," Aro said.

I remembered what Aro said, I had the weight of the Volturi behind me I might need it.

 _ **Those who have taken the time to review I thank you from the bottom of my little review loving heart**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Stephanie Meyer created the Twiverse and owns all the characters**_

 _ **-A/N All mistakes are mine, I have no beta**_

 _ **If I did, it wouldn't be my story anymore, it would be mine and someone else's and I like my mistakes because I'm just cool that way :-)**_

 _ **I was asked if I liked the Cullen's the answer is yes and no..LOL If I didn't live with them yes they would be great**_

 _ **If I lived with them I would rip them into little tiny pieces and lite them on fire. Personally I didn't like how everyone and I mean everyone was always up in Edward and Bella's business. That annoyed me to no end and if I would have been Edward or Bella I would have had to do something about it. A person/vampire can only take so much. In my story once Edward finds his mate nothing else really matters but her. In the words of my husband...You gave him balls and her a backbone LOL**_

Aro's phone rang and I could hear excited happy voices on the other end. Apparently a couple of test trails were now complete and up and running. By the sounds of it these were very happy results, and they was anxious to share with him. Marcus and Felix wanted to come over, no correction, according to them they NEEDED to come over. And I thought as a teenage vampire, I had the market cornered for being overly dramatic. Without another word Aro and Sulpicia popped over and right back. See, I'm getting used it all this shit.

Marcus grabbed me and told me my prayers were answered. I told him, indeed they were, My Bella was changing right now. He laughed at me and told me not that prayer. He asked me what did I miss most about being human. I told him, sleep. He yelled YES and now I could have the closest thing to it, well the closest that a vampire can have.

It seems like for the past five years, trail tests have been done on a sleep compound. It won't put a vampire completely to sleep, because our brains won't shut down that much. But this compound puts you in the state between asleep and awake. What I had always called the drifting state.

They explained every new compound and new invention, they came up with was tested a minimum of five years. Since they were only used in Volterra and now here. They could take no chances of something not preforming correctly. So they tested the hell out of it before ever using it.

Felix brought ingredients for the new compound to install it in the "Food Machine" he also brought a white ball looking item. It made me wonder what it was for. Once Felix got the compound ready, he came over and told me that this was a dome for our home.

Whenever My Love and myself drank some of the sleep compound just touch the dome ball and a dome would cover our home. He did stress that it would only work on an eight hours on, eight hours off thing. It apparently needed to recharge between uses. He had already computed the dimensions, allowing for a 100 foot clearance on all sides. So as long as the dome ball stayed somewhere in our sitting room we were good to go.  
He told me when he was a newborn he would had killed for sleep. Even a light doze would have thrilled him, he thought this would really help My Bella. He showed me what button to push to turn it on and which to turn it off. Then we both laughed and remembered no one showed me how to use the "Food Machine". He only remembered because my eyes were so dark.

Normally they stay light for several weeks but this had been a very full and stressful two days. Felix told me just press what type of "meal" I wanted. There were various buttons labeled, breakfast, lunch, dinner, desserts, drinks, condiments, and miscellaneous. I had never had a "real choice" before so I wasn't sure what I wanted.

Felix was able to tell I was a bit over whelmed and asked what my favorite thing to eat or drink as a human was. I told him I remembered I liked steak with mushroom gravy quite a lot. He smiled and said no problem. He hit the dinner button, went down the list found the steak button hit it. I could hear things moving in the machine quietly. Then he hit the condiment button, went down hit gravy and the mushroom buttons. Took a glass from the cabinet, sat on the little built in shelf. And hit the make button, in less than a minute; there sat what I assumed was a "vampire friendly drink" guess I would see.

I knew I had to test this before I ever thought about giving any to My Love. With that in mind I took a small sip. And OH My God, my taste buds burst into song and dance. This tasted just like a real steak, just how I remembered them tasting. This is wonderful, beyond WONDERFUL.. I was amazed! I expected it to be a bit gritty, or maybe even bland but this was completely out of this world. It was also so very filling, I felt like I just got done having a weekend hunt. My Bella would be thrilled, I had no doubt. This would make things so much easier for her. And it was all due to my wonderful friend Aro, and by proxy my new friends and family at the Volturi.

I looked at Felix and Marcus and told they both how thankful I was. I was just so happy to know how much easier they had made, not only my life but the life of My One True Love. I felt as though I would burst with happiness. Making My Bella happy is my goal everyday. And these wonderful creations would go a long way in doing that. Especially if the Cullen's came by in mass and we couldn't leave our home. I finished my drink and Sulpicia showed me the mini dishwasher she had Felix install, it looked just like a kitchen drawer. She said since we only would use glasses or at times perhaps bowls, this would work well and not mess with the looks of the kitchen any. This woman thinks of everything, I had to hug her and thank her again.

Aro told me whenever My Love woke up, just call him and they would come and met her and take Jane back home. He knew that newly mated teenage vampires needed privacy. Plus the need to claim each other would drive us both insane, until we did so. I told everyone good bye and again I had to thank them for all their help.

I went and ordered furniture for the guestroom, I did cheat I went with white. I figured whatever color My Love wanted to paint that room, white furniture would match it. See, thinking ahead, it's a vampire talent.

I then went and started setting up My Love's library, I wasn't sure how she wanted the books placed. I sorted them according to author, that sounded good to me. I didn't want My Bella to lower her shield, just in case the Cullen's were looking for me. Once I got the library complete, I needed to finish the rest of my tasks. I went to fold all the clothes I had washed, My Love was not MY slave. She would be treated with love and respect by me. A vampire can fold clothes pretty damn fast if I say so myself. In no time I was done and went to put them all away.

I made our bed for the first time, just picturing how the two of us would look laying there together. Then a random thought entered my mind. Why did we require a comforter? I doubted it would add to our actual comfort. Nor would we require it to warm ourselves. It was an item that Sulpicia said was needed, as well as a dust ruffle and throw pillows. I wondered if these items were like the hot water heater, a female requirement.

I then went over and lifted My Love into my arms and laid her on our bed. She looked so very beautiful, as impossible as it seemed, she was even now more beautiful than before. Damn, My Mate had some killer curves. I was again rethinking that welcome mat. I really don't think, I will want to welcome anyone, anywhere near My Mate.

I leaned down and told her less than 12 hours left. And I encouraged her not to lower her shield and talk to me through her mind. I explained how Alice couldn't see her or anything around her as long as that shield was up. Keeping it up would keep us safe longer. She squeezed my hand letting me know she heard and understood me.

Jane could see I wanted some time with My Love, so she excused herself and went in the sitting room. She said something about wanting to hit some chat room she likes.

I laid down next to My Bella and wrapped my arms around her, telling her how much I loved her and how blessed I felt to finally have her in my life. I told her of all the years I had spent roaming the world with the Cullen's being apart of them, but feeling so alone at the same time.

I told her of the other family in Alaska that fed on animals as well. About how every time I was near them, I would have to hide from them. Because three of the members were female and didn't know what the word NO meant. Being all three of them was succubi they wanted nothing but sex from anything male. At times I actually felt sorry for the wildlife. Not sure if they did anything but never can tell. I let her know how the Cullen's would try and leave me alone with at least one of them at all times. That one named Tanya was the worse, she would try and catch me in the shower. When I would leave on hunts she would follow me and always get her clothes ripped off. I let My Love know how disgusted it always made me feel.

And at times I think Alice would tell them where I was hiding, and that I could feel Jasper trying to influence my emotions. He can't just create an emotion, and where there was no attraction at all on my end, he couldn't influence me. But I could still feel him trying. I also told her I wondered if they were trying to do that, just to prevent me from finding my mate. Maybe the whole family was in on it to some degree.

I told her that I had bought this house shortly before going back to Carlise, that is why I had to do so much work when we first got here. I had never been able to get time away to do anything, until Alice and Jasper showed up. Then I couldn't, because every decision I made was being watched. I just wanted to have something that wasn't caught up in the "family".

I told her how I hoped she would like our home, I took time describing every detail of it. Letting her know anything she wanted changed, would be changed. I also let her know about the books I had gotten her and all about her library. I saw her smile big that time, as I named a few of the authors.

I whispered in her ear about all the nasty, naughty things I had planned for the two of us, once we was alone. I took great pleasure in describing the jacuzzi, how big it was. And the shower with all the shower heads and how that water pressure would feel on her body.

Damn I need to stop thinking about that or I will blow right now. But the thoughts of how her skin would look with water caressing her and running down her body, was about to kill me. I wondered how she would like the shower heads all that pressure hitting her in so many places at once. Or the jets in the jacuzzi blowing hot bubbles of water against her skin. As a vampire, she would feel more, she would feel it with every cell they touched. Hell now I am dying to try them, I had to laugh at my extreme case of horniness. For a person who had never felt this before I have to say, I am enjoying the hell out of it.

I shook my head and told My Love, sorry I had gotten caught up in naked daydreams about her. That I apparently had a lot of water fantasies. All of them ended with me bending her over and claiming her in the most uncivilized ways. I told her I had to confess that after feeling how tight and hot she is, I may have turned into a sex monster. And only she could tame me, that actually got a giggle. The change must be almost complete.

I looked at the clock and told her less than two hours, and she would be all done. I let her know that Jane was still here, I didn't want her to panic, seeing a vampire she didn't know.

And one of the very first things she needed to do is get something to drink. I reminded her that the only full memories she would have would be of me, it's a mate thing. That is is perfectly normal to forget most or all of your human life, not to be worried.

I knew she would remember everything from the bite on with no difficulty. It's just some vampires seem to freak, when they can't remember names and faces of people they knew before. They would remember a face but no name with it and for some reason their newborn emotions would hit freak out level. I didn't want My Bella going through that. So I hoped my warning would help her along.

I explained to her that her looks had changed a little bit that it is part of the "vampire package". Her breasts was about a size larger, I whispered that, that was going to be fun. Her body looks more mature, a perfect hour glass shape. I mentioned the fact her skin would be a bit lighter, not much since she was so light to begin with.

I reminded her that her eyes would be a bright red, not to worry because I was assured that drinking the compounds they would go back to normal in about a week. And I gave her a heads up on the fact that my eyes were changing back to their original color of emerald green. So she would now see green flakes in them when she woke up, couldn't have her freak out seeing me now could I.

I told her once she wakes up give it a few minutes, because all of her senses would be heightened she would see, hear and even be able to smell things better. It can be a bit traumatic when a person has no warning, trust me I know from experience.

As I laid next to My Love, just looking at her, I realized My Mate was a GODDESS. She was complete perfection, her face was enough to make angels weeps, her body OH MY GOD, it made my cock weep. I have become such a pervert! It was all I could do just to keep my hands off her. Aro told me in his thoughts that we both would feel an immediate need very shortly after she wakes to claim the other. Damn, hope I make it that long. Wonder if a person could be "woke" up early if they was shook a bit. Better get that idea out of my head or Jane will come in here and drop my ass.

Ever notice how clocks go slower, when you really NEED them to go faster.

Thank God, only 10 more minutes. I told My Angel I would be right back, I went to get her a "drink". I wanted her throat to be soothed as soon as possible. While I was doing that, Jane noticed a change in My Bella's heart rhythm, "Edward, I'm going to call Aro now to come and pick me up. We will come back in a few days, you and your my mate need time to reconnect. And trust me I can so do without seeing another mate claiming. Last time scared me for existence."

"OK my dearest sister, I thank you very much for your assistance in guarding My Mate," I told her.

She laughed, "Anytime I can help just let me know. We will visit soon and no not worry, we will call first."

The now familiar swirling occurred as Aro and Sulpicia showed up to get Jane. They both wished me good luck and told me if I needed anything to please call. I thanked them and wished them well as I took My Love's "drink" into the bedroom.

I sat next to her just stroking and caressing her hair, all the while telling her how much I loved her, and how I couldn't wait until she wakes up. I could hear her heart take off beating faster trying too fight the venom. It would do no good of course but the human body always tries to preserve itself. She caught her breath, her body raised slightly, then her heart beat no more. Then there was only silence. Who knew silence could seem, so...silent.

"My Love take your time. I am here with you and I will never leave you," I told her as I took her hand. I was excited, I could not believe this moment was finally here. I was just waiting for My Angel to take her first breath, the first scent she would smell as a vampire would be mine, as I gently blew my breath onto her face. At that her eyes opened and I saw her chest raise as she took her first breath. She was doing as I instructed her to do, she was taking things slowly as to not overwhelm herself.

She then turned her head and looked at me and smiled. "Edward, My Darling, I love you."

The first words from My Angel's mouth was my name and that she loved me. I couldn't be more pleased, she was absolutely perfect. I leaned down and gently touched my lips to hers and said, "I love you My Angel and I have missed you so very much."

I handed her the drink and told her this would make the burning in her throat stop. She grabbed the glass and started drinking it down. My God, the sounds she made while she drank that, I think I am jealous of that damn compound. As she handed me the glass back I asked, "How do you feel now, My Angel? Do you need more?"

She responded, "No the burning is completely gone now. But I would kill for a shower." I reached my hand out to her and told her to come with me. I led her to the bathroom while telling her about "Sparkle Be Gone" she laughed and said, "So no disco balling in the streets, huh." I wanted to join her in the shower but I knew she actually needed to get clean right now and not play.

So I showed how the to turn on the showers heads and if she wanted to just use the rainfall unit how that worked. Have to love technology push a button for everything now days, I laughed.

As the shower started I started lighting a few candles for a romantic glow. I have read enough minds to know women on a whole like romance. And they have a thing about candles, not really sure why, but they do appear to love them. Why does she have to moan in the shower when I'm trying so very hard to be good? I can just imagine how the water looks running down her skin. I wonder where the bubbles make their stops as they run down her body. OK, OK, I have to stop this shit or I'm going to jump her as soon as she walks out that door. Or I could just go through the door, it's only wood for God's sake. No...No...I'm not an animal, maybe I'm not, but if she doesn't get out here soon, that theory is going to be put to a test.

Finally I hear the shower cut off, and away I go into daydream land. Picturing how she would look opening the shower, with her skin all wet and glistening, steam from the shower swirling all around her. Man, just those thoughts bring me to my knees almost. It's official, I need to make love to My Beautiful Mate, and I kind of need to do it soon, or I might just explode.

There she is, a vision of perfection, and the little tease didn't even wrap a towel around herself. I am so going to enjoy eternity with this wonderful woman by my side, I think to myself. As long as I have her I have everything. She looks at me, as I rise to my feet and she slowly walks over to me. Walks hell, My Bella glides, it's almost as if she is floating. I wrap my arms around her and asked, "Did you enjoy your shower, My Love?"

The devil twinkled in her eyes as she said, "Oh it was OK, but I was waiting and waiting for you. Remember Baby, you wanted to bend me over and pound into me until I screamed your name? Didn't you want to trace and follow each drop of water as it ran down my body? And oh yes, something about water jets and streams of water?"

"My Love, you are killing me here. I need you so badly, I need to taste you, to touch you, I need to claim you My Bella, in every way that there is to claim you. Are you going to let me My Love? Are you going to be a good little girl and wrap those sweet delicious looking lips around my cock and suck me dry? How about spreading those beautiful legs and letting me pound into you for hours at a time? Because My Love we are both now vampires, no need for soft and gentle unless we want it."

I nipped at her neck as she was holding onto me for dear life. I could hear and feel her panting because apparently just taking breathes was not working for her. Her gorgeous red eyes was out of focus and OH..MY..GOD, I could feel my pant's leg becoming coated with her delicious juices that was gushing from her, and so far I had only spoken to her, barely even touched her. The universe LOVES me, I get the most perfect Mate, so very responsive.

I picked her up and ran for the bedroom, if I didn't claim her soon, well I don't know what would happen, but I am sure it would be bad. I laid My Angel down on the bed, ripped my clothes off and laid next to her. Just breathing in the mouth-watering scent of her arousal was enough to make me just about insane. I took my time running my hands around and across her body, every where my fingers touched my mouth followed. It was a shame she wasn't food, because let me tell you what I would eat and nibble on her all day, everyday. Wow, I have completely turned in to a class A pervert.

I moved my body over on hers, holding her arms above her head, as I eased into her slowly, I wanted to savor our first time as equals. As I reached her core, I could feel every inch of her clutching and trying to pull me deeper. She tried to move her hips, but I held her still, as I stayed as deep as I could get in her body.

"Hold still My Bella, just feel, feel how deep I am, feel how we are no longer two but now one. Don't move My Love, just close your eyes and feel," I whispered.

A few moments later I could feel the intensity, the urge to go deeper, but I didn't want to move. I wanted to stay like this inside her until time stopped. I felt her start to shake as her need to claim me was coming to the surface. We both were now shaking trying to absorb the feelings, we were feeling. Both of us was fighting our primal instincts, the vampire side to take and claim what was ours. This was intense almost more than I could handle, I wasn't sure how My Bella was handling it. I wanted so much to claim My Bella in a loving romantic atmosphere, but I was fighting a losing battle, but at least it seemed it wasn't just me.

"Edward...Edward, I can't do this, I need you now. Right now please Edward. I can't take this, I feel like I'm going to explode."

"Hold on just a few minutes," I gasped, "just a little longer, do not cum yet. When it takes you don't fight it just follow your instincts."

I could tell when My Love stopped fighting it, she screamed and bit down on my neck. I could feel her pulling my venom into her mouth, that's when I let loose as well. I bit down on My mark I put on her neck when I changed My Love and tasted her venom for the first time. If I ever thought her blood was delicious it had nothing on the taste of her venom. I carefully started washing the wound with my tongue as she did the same.

I could feel the bond between the two of us strengthening, to the point where it could not be broken, no matter what. Peace and contentment flooded my body as I purred for the first time in my immortal existence. I pulled My Love closer to me trying to almost fuse our bodies into one. It was at that moment I could hear and feel My Love's first purr of pleasure. Hell yeah, I was one proud vampire. Vampires will only purr for their mates but only when they are feeling at perfect peace. I almost felt like that Leo guy in that movie yelling "I'm king of the world."

My Bella asked, "Are vampires suppose to drink from their mates like that?"

I told her at times they do, that anytime a vampire feels that their claim has been challenged, or when they are feeling intense emotions. It is a way to show your "claimed" that your no longer available. Not only through the mark, but also through smell. Since it is impossible for a mate to actually cheat on another, no other vampire no matter how appealing just won't do it for you. I also informed her a lot of the "older" vampires, "claim" each other anytime they stop smelling their own mate within their own body.

She smiled and said, "I might take up that practice, there's just something about you smelling like me...Oh I don't know it just does something to me."

"My Love, for myself personally I am proud that you smell like me, that you from everyone else in the entire world, you, My Love, are mine. As for me smelling like you My Dearest Love, anytime you feel the urge to claim me by all means, please do so. It brings me immense pleasure. I want the world to know we belong to each other."

She snuggled into my arms and told me, "Baby, I have never been as happy as I am right now in my entire life. Just laying in your arms makes me so happy."

I was so thrilled to hear that, that is all I want for My Dearest Love, is for her to feel happiness. After the life she had led she deserves that and so much more. And I will do all that is in my power to make that happen. No matter what, no one will ever get between us, no one will ever make her unhappy, unless of course they want to die.

"There is something I need to umm... well guess mention to you, My Love. Before the umm... male part of the claiming is done, I need to well completely claim you My Love. Please don't worry from what I have heard it's extremely, well rather enjoyable for the woman once she is a vampire, not so much for humans from what I have heard. Damn, I am so not explaining this right," I said horribly embarrassed and completely tongue tied. I wish someone would have written a book on this stuff. Would make this so much easier.

"Baby, you telling me that you want to fuck me in the ass?" My teasing little Mate asked. "Because to tell you the truth it sounds hot, to know I will have had you in every way that there is."

If it was possible for me to have been blushing it would have been a tie between that and total shock. But on the flip side I couldn't wait to "fully claim" her either. To have my scent positivity EVERYWHERE, so that any vampire meeting her would know she is MINE and ONLY MINE. Completely primitive yes, but I NEEDED to do this so badly. Vampire's of course still think and feel like humans on several levels, but down deep our animal side has needs that has to be met, and this is on that side 100%.

"My Bella, My Dearest Bella, I don't want to fuck you in the ass, I NEED to. I need my scent to envelope you, for it to surround you. It's part of the animal side of our nature, think of it as a "Hands Off Sign" if you will. Please, My Love, come, let's get into the jacuzzi. Let me show you how good I can make you feel."

I lifted her in my arms and walked in the bathroom and sat her down in the hot water then flipped the jets on.

"Mmmmm Baby, this feels good, so very good," she moaned as she slide deeper into the tub, she left only her head out of the water. Damn now I'm freaking jealous of water, it's getting to touch every inch of her body.

I joined her and pulled her over into arms and settled her on my lap. I started kissing up and down her neck as my hands squeezed and pulled on her nipples, it seemed the harder I squeezed the louder she moaned. I think My Angel likes it rough, the thought made me harder than a steel rod. I couldn't wait any longer when I could feel her cumming in the water. I moved her over to where she was on her knees and one of the jets was hitting her right on her clit, that started another series of moans and cry's.

"Edward, Baby, please now I can't stand it," she screamed. That was all it took I lined myself up and pushed as hard as I could deep in her ass. My God, so very good. And by the sounds of it she liked it and wanted more.

I felt like a switch in my head flipped. My inner animal took over as he claimed his mate, I could feel and see what was going on right now at least, but I had no control at all. I could hear My Love screaming telling me harder, it seems her inner animal took over as well. Because I really don't think My Angel would talk that way. But it just seemed to spur me on more. The feelings that were coursing through me was like none I had ever felt before or even heard anyone think before. We were animals giving and taking as nature intended.

I have no idea how long we was in this state of bliss, if that's the right word. But by the time I came back to myself, we were on the bathroom floor giving each other mutual oral pleasure. I think I'm going to have to set up some cameras or something just so I would know what happens. The fact that we or at least I have no memory of all of it makes me all the more curious.

I now have to wonder if my inner animal is better at sex than I am. Maybe My Bella, blacked-out as well and she doesn't remember, I don't need to have to compete with myself. I am a teenager and a vampire that makes me very competitive. But how does one win against one's self? OK, I can't take this kind of pressure, time to bite the bullet and see if My Love, knows what happened.

"My Angel, are you alright?" I asked.

"Alright? Edward, I don't even know what happened. But I do know that I am feeling shaky and tingly all over. WOW, Baby what happened?"

How do I explain this I wondered to myself, "Well, it seems that both of our inner animals sort of took over. I'm thinking of installing cameras just to see what they do," I said with an embarrassed laugh.

She laughed as well, "Yes our own personal porn collection. I can see us now, watching ourselves to see how our other half lives."

"Come on, My Beautiful Bella, we need to get dressed and order for you, My Dear some more clothes. Not that I wouldn't prefer you to walk around naked all the time," I said with a leer.

I led her into the bedroom where the two of us got dressed. What a sad sight, My Bella in clothes. If I had my way she would never wear clothes or leave the house, God I have turned into a seventeen year old. I can't control my fantasies, let's just hope I can control my body. I want My Love happy, not thinking I only want her for sex. I need to control myself better. Yeah, right that's going to work, My Mate, is a GODDESS.

I asked her if her throat was burning any, she assured me that it wasn't. I would need to show her how to use the "Food Machine" and we needed to think of a better name for it.

I reminded her when using the laptop to press gently and to pick anything so wanted. I had already stored the credit card and shipping information in it. I showed her a few clothing stores that Jane had bookmarked for her, along with several book stores. I let My Love know that anything she wanted was hers. She looked up at me through those long think eyelashes and said, "Thank you Baby," then she gave me a kiss. It reminded me of years ago when I was a child I believe my mother called those kisses with the smallest pressure "Butterfly Kisses".

While My Angel was clicking her heart out, I went and cleaned up the bathroom. My Angel, as I have said would know how much I love and value her and not as a slave she is My Queen. My only reason for existing.

Once everything was clean and tidy once again, I went and sat next to My Angel. I wanted to show her our home and I needed to show her how to use the safety devices Aro brought us. Just in case anything should happen to me, My Angel would be safe. She let me know she was doner than done. She still apparently hates shopping, did I mention she was the perfect woman.

I took her hand and led her outside, showing her the grounds and the lovely garden Sulpicia did for her. She adored the fact the house looked like a log cabin, she even said it was perfect for the two of us. She loved the garden and said she could see herself sitting amongst the flowers reading books to me, with my head in her lap, as days passed. I have to admit, I rather liked that image.

She noticed there were no electric lines and wanted to know how we have electricity without lines, I informed her that we had solar power. We was way to far away from other houses for the expense of running lines. And this way we was further off the grid.

She then grabbed my hand and said, "Baby, about the Cullen's, we need to talk. Come on, let's go inside the house where we can talk, I can't say I really like being outside so exposed. I need to know what you know." We walked into the house and sat down, I hated the look of concern on My Mate's face. Her only concern should be what to drink or what book she wants to read and enjoy. But my ex-family could still be a problem and she did need to know about them and their abilities.

"Well My Love, I guess start from the top and work my way down would be the easiest way to go about it. There's Carlise, who you met briefly, he was the one who kept wanting to take you to the airport. The one who went on and on about being a friend of your father. I think they met only a few times, how he could think they were friends, I have no clue. He doesn't have what one would call an ability, but people seem to just trust him. He is the head of the coven, however they call themselves a family instead.

He has no tolerance for anyone who doesn't see things how he does. He keeps himself and the rest of the coven away from regular vampires or at least as much as possible. I personally think he's ashamed of being a vampire and it's kind of infected everyone else. He works as a doctor but only in small towns. That's why he needed my money he has none of his own. To him it was a status symbol, a way of showing himself better than others.

He would never "allow" any of the "kids" or his wife to work, that was beneath the Cullen family. He came from a time when it was the man's responsibility and his duty to provide for his family. Since he had no other way of getting money I guess that's why he used mine.

Until I had you My Love, I never cared if they used my money or not, I existed, I didn't live. And the thought that they would have tried to keep us apart. Was honestly, the last I could take. So by me taking back my life, I have made Carlise look like less than a man in his own eyes. So Aro and myself see him trying something. Just no clue what or when.

Aro has an ability close to mine, I can see what a person is thinking right this moment. Aro see's every thought you have ever had. That's how I have a bit more insight on Carlise, because he has met Aro many years ago. Vampire's are basically frozen, who we are at the core, is who we will always be. Carlise in his human life hunted and killed vampires, of course now he understands he hunted and killed innocent people. A human can not kill a vampire, well at least not easily. They have a lot more technology now than they did then.

Next we have Esme, she is Carlise's wife. I would have said mate but Aro assures me no one in the coven is actually mated. Esme had a baby but he died. So she decided to throw herself off a cliff, well there was a couple of problems with that. One she didn't die, two Carlise for some reason thought she was his mate and changed her.

So now Esme is caught in a frozen state of wanting and mourning a child, since that's impossible for her to have another child, she "mothers" all the "kids" completely to death. I mean it she runs around the house playing the perfect housewife, cleaning and dusting her way through her day. She actually has everyone sit down each and every night to discuss our day with her. It's a mandatory thing.

That is why I needed Sulpicia to help me so much when we first got here. Esme "mothered" so much I had never even so much as picked out my own shampoo. Alice picked all my outfits, well she picks everyone's outfits daily. I had no idea what was even needed in a house.

Carlise bought the house's with my money, Esme decorated and put everything in them. I had no idea what was even needed. And My Love, I wanted you to not have to worry about anything, I wanted to make sure we at least had the basic's for you.

Even though we don't breath, she would and could still suffocate a person. The fact that you My Love, have your own views and opinions on things would drive her to distraction. She above the others, are of the mind that the male is the dominate force in a relationship. In one way and only one way, do I agree with that. Only if your safety is in question, other wise I want you to have your opinions. I want you to express them. I do NOT want a puppet that does as I tell it. I want you, My Mate, as my equal, to stand beside me, not behind me.

Esme could never have understood that, I am not even sure she has her own opinions on anything or if she just constantly repeats Carlise's. In the time she was turned and the time of the other females of the coven were turned, women did as they were told. I do not want to live that way My Love, and we could never have had an equal relationship within that coven.

Next on the list, the biggest Bitch in the world, Rose. I had seen her a few times when she was human and she didn't change at all. She always thought she was above everyone else. Carlise found her beaten and raped in an alleyway, very near death and brought her home and changed her. He thought she could be a mate for me because, it was only a few years earlier that I was turned. He for some reason thought a pretty face would be enough for me. However I'm a whole package type of guy.

It turned out it was her fiance and some friends of his that did it, they left her for dead. They would have been safer if she would have been dead. First thing she did once she got control, was hunt them down and slowly tortured and killed them all. Good times. She was very creative I must say.

However she was frozen how she was then, which means she's a royal bitch, who thinks if she did shit it wouldn't stink. In her mind a woman's place is in the home popping out little wiggly babies every year. And I took that right from you, she will be out for blood because of it. The fact that you didn't want that for your future, will not matter, to her you should and that is that in her mind. All women should have children, grow old, and watch grand kids according to her.

Of course she needs the money as well, she needs that status to feel she is above everyone else. She had that as a human and it's ingrained in her now. Her mind is really I would think, the most frozen I have ever run across in all my years.

Rose refuses to grow and evolve beyond where she is at. Vampires can do that if they want to, but they have to put the effort in to do it. One of the biggest reason I don't act like I'm from 1918, I put the effort in to grow and change. I always figured if I did have a mate, she would be of a newer generation. So I didn't want to be stuck in my old world views of life.

Next is Emmett, Oh Emmett, I don't know what to think of him, never really have. I am unsure if he started his human life not all there mentally or if the bear got to his brain. Emmett was apparently out in the woods hunting, when a bear decided to hunt him. Human vs bear, human Emmett did not win.

Rose found him bleeding to death and thought he looked like a child she remembered seeing when she was human. So she brought him to Carlise and told him that Emmett was her mate, that she could feel it. Even though Rose hated this life she was selfish enough to inflect it on him.

The thing with Emmett, he does as Rose tells him, no questions asked. It's like he doesn't think at all. Very odd I have to say. He does tease constantly, mostly about sex. It's rather uncomfortable to be around him.

He was the worst at trying to put female vampires in my path. He told all of them about my mind reading ability, so they knew they could broadcast X rated thoughts to me. He found it funny as hell. He knew the only woman I wanted to be with, was my mate and that I would never settle for anyone else. His opinion was "just get yourself some" it was disgusting. He never understood that for me, sex should be a connection in the soul as well as the body and that can only be found with your true mate.

That brings us to Alice, the most annoying member of the coven second only to her husband. Alice apparently just woke up with no memory at all. We had done research and found out she was in a mental hospital and was getting electrode-shock therapy. Which could explain the no memory, hard to have a memory when its been zapped as many times as hers has.

But she can see the future based on decisions that a person makes. One of the reasons even as a human she was annoyed with you My Love, your shield was to strong for her to see through. Anything that involved you was blank, she couldn't see it. And talk about the temper fits she threw. It was extremely funny, well not for her, but for me.

So she didn't have a heads up warning that you were My Mate, she didn't know that certain person's would be removed from the playing field. Believe me, if she would have known you were My Mate, she would have tried to be your best friend and then some. More shopping you see, would have been needed to get you up to "Cullen Style".

Personally I prefer you in tight jeans, better to check out your ass. But she would have shopped you to death and would have wanted to dress and doll you up, like you weren't already perfect as you was.

She doesn't like not knowing what is going on beforehand, I KNOW without a doubt she is pissed, with no money she can't do what she does. Shop. It's about all she does, besides sticking her nose in everyone else's decisions. She constantly checked and rechecked the future, to make sure we appeared to be the perfect family. After living that way I could not subject you to that. I love you far to much My Angel.

Jasper, Alice's husband is well an ass. He is a empath and tries to make everyone feel how he wants them to feel. You can fight it, it's difficult but it can be done. He can't make you feel something that your not already feeling, but as long as you are feeling it, just the tiniest bit he can influence it. With your shield he will not be able to influence you at all, no matter what.

He is the one that would always try to influence my feelings around other female vampires. But where I didn't feel anything towards them at all, except disgust, he had a difficult time.

His sole mission was to keep Alice happy and content, as long as her emotions stayed happy, his did as well. Things were different for Jasper when he was first turned, he was turned during the southern wars. That was where covens would fight and kill for land, to feed from humans that lived there. Each coven had their own little area, the more covens killed, the more area and blood there was for the victor. He was very good at that, the killing. They didn't worry about mates, they just took comfort from any female that was willing.

As a empath he had to know that Alice wasn't his mate, but her emotions made him happy and the lifestyle pleased him. So he of course, stayed and fed on animals, when he really wanted to fed from humans. He was ruled by his ability and most likely always will be.

If he should decide to make things hard for us, which I think he will. He will be the most difficult to kill. He has killed thousands and a couple more will not bother him in the least. Only reason I can see him showing up, is because Alice will now be hell to live with. No credit cards, no money she will be depressed and angry which will influence him. Of course he could always just leave her as they are not mates, but I don't see it.

Jasper liked the comfort the money brought, but it was never that high on his give a shit list. He was a soldier before he was turned, so not having a lot was the norm for him. He's the wild card."

I watched My Angel process everything I had told her, damn I wish I could read her mind all the time. Waiting to see what questions she may have or any insights, I have noticed she seems to see more than others do and see's things differently. In a way, how she views things reminds of how my father used to see things.

"Baby, please tell me about how you were turned, I know you said Carlise did it. But I want you to remember and think and to tell me all your thoughts you had then, and the thoughts you have now on it. I know it will be difficult, but I am attempting to draw a full picture that that piece seems to be missing to me," My Love said.

"OK My Angel, I was in a hospital dying from the Spanish Flu, it seemed to sweep the entire world in a matter of a few months. First to get ill was my father, because he refused to stay home. He said he had a family to provide for and needed to work. He was a wonderful man, very kind and caring I remember. He was the perfect match for my mother, they were both a lot alike in that way.

Once he got ill my mother tried her best to take care of him, but then she of course fell ill as well. I took them both to the hospital for treatment, not many recovered once they got ill, but some did. I was hoping my parents would be some of the ones that got better. That's where I met Carlise, he was their doctor, he seemed to only help the wealthiest of us. At least that's how it seemed to me, every bed in the hospital room, the rooms had twelve beds each, seemed to be people I knew and seen on the regular bases.

Not to sound like an asshole, but we only interacted with people of our own social class. Please keep in mind, we weren't bad people, that's just how things were back then. I attended private schools and was only involved groups and teams that were approved by my father. That was just how things were done and no one ever questioned it. It was thought that as the man of the house he would lead us in the right direction, and in my case teach me, until I was ready to take over my own care. Unfortunately, he passed away before that came to be.

However, when I met Carlise, he asked questions about my family, who we were in society, what my father did, all of those types of questions. Looking back now, I know those aren't really the types of questions a doctor asks about patients. But then I was just a seventeen year old kid, who was terrified and worried to death about my parents. I thought the reason for the questions was so he would know how they got sick and could make them better faster by knowing.

I remember clearly my father making out his will those last days, he was so worried. I hated to see him do that because he was looking so much better, him and my mother both seemed to respond to treatment better than the others. But I didn't say anything, I could see the relief he had just knowing that if he did pass away my mother and I would be cared for. I never thought he wouldn't get better, because he seemed to improve daily as did my mother.

The last day my father was alive, he was able to walk around and was even joking with me. I had no doubts at all he wouldn't recover. He told me to go home and get some rest and he would see me in the morning, I did as I was told of course. The next morning I went to visit my parents, I was told my father relapsed and died during the night.

I was so shocked, he was getting better. But Carlise told me later, that this flu did that to a lot of people and I never noticed then that, that was not the case. Now of course I see it plainly. I looked at my mother and noticed she was so much worse, worse than even when I brought her to the hospital.

That's when I started crying and then I started coughing up blood. Just like when my father first had got it. But I was already at the hospital so treatment was right there, I was admitted.

At first I had another doctor, he told me that since I was getting treatment at the start of the flu, I most likely would be fine. But then Carlise came in the room and took over my care, I thought then it was because we had gotten to be friends, of a sort, during my parents illness.

Shortly after that I got sicker and sicker I could barely move. I held my mother's hand as she died, her last words to me was, "Find happiness my son, I love you" then she was gone.

Hours after that Carlise came in and said he was extremely concerned, about how my fathers business would be handled if I passed away as well. That he knew from talking with my father, that he would be very concerned about the people who worked for him. He asked me if I wanted to write a will, I informed Carlise I had no one to leave the business to. And if I died, well then, last one standing would take it. He asked if there was any adult I felt was professional enough and healthy that it could be passed to, I told him no.

Thinking back now I wonder if he was trying to talk me into putting him in my will in case of my death. Now I have to say, I believe if I would have made a will, I would not be here today. I think maybe he is the reason my parents died. They were getting better My Bella, I swear it. Then all at once they went straight down hill. It would be much easier to manipulate a seventeen year old boy than a grown man. My father was no ones fool, he was like you My Love, he saw more than the surface, he saw the very soul of a person.

It makes me wonder if perhaps my father left me his business, knowing one way or another he was going to die. With the business in my name, it would be a way to add worth to my life. In those times a woman would never own a business such as that, it was completely unheard of. As a son, it would be my duty to take care of my mother financially, until the day she died. Since my father had me to inherit his business, he was no longer needed after the will was done. My mother would have been simply in the way. Everyone knew I was very close to my mother and took her counsel whenever I had questions.

I was to young to really know much of the world, I led a very sheltered life. I took everything at face value, I knew no better. I wonder if Carlise killed my parents so I would inherit, since I knew no better, I am sure I was very easy to manipulate. That way not only did he get my money, he also got companionship. He was alone close to two hundred years before he turned me. I wish there was a way I could know for sure, but he has perfected a way to block his thoughts."

As I finished explaining everything, I looked up at My Love, just now noticing I was laying down with my head resting on her lap, as she ran her fingers through my hair. I felt so loved, so much at peace. I hated to break the silence, so I just waited. I waited for My Angel, to tell me her thoughts. Because no matter what, I felt like something was coming our way. Something My Love and myself would have to met head on and destroy.

 _ **Yeah I know I can't write a sex scene worth crap LOL at least I tried it**_

 _ **My vampire's if you haven't noticed are a bit different. The "human" part mates and remembers everything. The "animal/vampire" side does as well and sometimes it will allow the "human" side to know everything and sometimes it doesn't. Mating is private for each side, so neither likes or wants to give up their most private memories.**_

 _ **In a nutshell it's like 2 people 1 body kinda thing.**_

 _ **And everyone who has taken the time to review I thank you so much, those small reviews mean a hell of a lot to me**_

 _ **So again I thank you :-)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Stephanie Meyer created the Twiverse and owns all the characters**_

 _ **To everyone who has taken the time to review my story I truly thank each and everyone of you.**_

"Sorry Baby, I was lost in thought. I do believe you are right, they will come for us both. You for making them be adults and support themselves, me for being the reason of it. We will have to face them, of this I now have no doubt.

It's sad really in some ways, if they would have only been more accepting. Less inclined to try and subject you to what I personally consider, a form of hell.

I maybe be wrong, but I believe Carlise had a lot to do with your human parents deaths. If he didn't cause them entirely, you said they were improving. I have never heard of someone improving so much, only to go down hill so quickly. And I do agree, if you would have written a will you would have "died" as well, thank heavens you were still enough of a teenager to not care at that time.

He needed money and you were easy to manipulate, not only because you were young, but he turned you into a newborn vampire on top of it. I remember what you told me about blood lust, there would have been no way you could have been in your right mind then. You didn't have the compounds that were provided for me to combat it," she said as she lowered her head and gave me a sweet gentle kiss.

"Esme, I feel sorry for. She wanted her life to end, so much so she threw herself over a cliff. Only to then wake up a vampire, trapped living forever wanting what she can never have. All because Carlise made that choice for her, a choice he wouldn't have allowed you to make for me. So in my opinion sending her to be with her deceased son would be a blessing to her, a relief from her pain. A pain that Carlise had inflicted on her. Personally if I was that depressed over it, I would have built myself a fire and jumped in. But that's just me.

Your "sister" Rose, I can't say she deserved to be beaten and raped, but she's had over fifty years. She really needs to get over it, not to sound harsh, but that stuff happens everyday. So she can't have kids, there are millions of women in the world who can't as well. Again she needs to get over herself, the world doesn't revolve around her and her issues. I probably would have built her a fire, for her to jump into if I would have had to live with her.

Emmett on the other hand as far as I am concerned, by telling those other women about your ability. And the fact you can't turn it off, to me that was a form of rape. So he is in my shit book, I will take great pleasure in sending his sorry ass where that bear should have.

Jasper as far as I am concerned did the exact same thing, as did Alice, little miss see everything. Jasper tried to make feelings where there were none, he attempted to force his will on you. And Alice seen it all and did nothing.

I wonder if Alice knew the money she was spending was coming from you. Reason I mention that is, if she did wouldn't it had made more sense to keep you happy. I mean if the money guy is happy, that would stand to reason there would be no complaining about money being spent.

It just seems to me if she knew, her loyalty would have laid with you, not Carlise. Or perhaps she has seen, that if you found your mate, you would leave the family. Maybe that's why she started freaking out when she couldn't see your future. That could have been why she was so touchy over not being able to see me in her visions. Could have been why Carlise wanted to take me to the airport himself so badly. We need a vampire truth serum," she said laughing.

"Come My love, you have to be getting thirsty, let me show you how to use, we really need a better name for this," I said.

I held My Love's hand, as I took her over to the machine and showed her how to use it. It felt like if I wasn't touching her, something was wrong in my universe. I wondered how long this need to always touch her would go on, I hoped it never ended, since she seemed to feel the same way.

"Yes, I can have strawberry milkshake," My Love exclaimed. Apparently she really liked those, I had to laugh at her cuteness. I was so thrilled she liked the compound drinks. It meant that her eyes would go right back to being those deep pools of chocolate brown I loved so much, when she was human.

Don't look at me like that, we all have our own little things that make us tick. Deep pools of brown eyes just happen to be mine. A person could get lost in those depths, happily. Hell, it only took me one glance at her eyes, when she was human to know I was her slave for life.

She handed me a strawberry milkshake as well, I wasn't thirsty at all but, My Love made it for me. I would drink it, with a song in my heart and a smile on my face. After we both had our drinks and I showed her the dishwasher which she deemed as "cute",I asked My Love if she would like to go for a run. I thought it might clear the cobwebs and I always found I thought better after a nice long run.

"I would love to go on a run Baby. It will be the first time I have been able to run, without falling on my face."

Oh my poor Love, she used to be so very clumsy. This should be a real treat for her. Not that I was dumb enough to bring that up, at least not right now. Hey, I am a newly mated, teenage vampire, I could not survive "sleeping" on the couch. My Love might be very controlled, but she is still a newborn, with that comes newborn emotions. The favorite newborn emotion seems to be pissed off, and I am NOT going there, no way no how.

We go outside and lock our home up, I doubt anyone would run across it but, can't trust humans. They have sticky fingers and the fuckers will even steal from a vampire. Talk about being rude. Vampire's might kill a person but we do not steal, there has to be a line drawn somewhere.

I grabbed her hand and said, "Keep up, My Love." And we were off, My Bella runs as fast as I do. YES, the universe is still loving me, I love to run fast and My Mate does as well.

All at once I noticed several scents in the air, scents that should not be there. There were vampires close, I pulled My Bella closer to me as we both stopped running. She turned and opened her mouth as to ask me what was going on, I just put my finger over my lips. Showing her she needed to be quiet. Then both of us could hear them, running from the North. Two possibly three, I couldn't get a good read on it for some reason. So we waited, I didn't want to led them back to our home.

About two minutes later, three vampires slowed to a stopped in front of us. Two males and one female, I could read the minds of the males rather easy, but the female, her mind seemed to be everywhere at once, it must be some sort of ability.

"Hello," I said. I didn't say more, I was not in the mood for chit chat crap. Plus I had no idea why these vampires were here, so I didn't trust them. They had red eyes and this was a small place, so they couldn't be hunting. But none of them seemed to be thinking of why they were here.

"Hello there. Our names our James, Victoria, and Laurent. Just to clear things up so we can be on our way quickly. We have come for the newborn female, she is Laurent's mate. If you resist we will take her by force. And please keep in mind there are three of us and we all are strong fighters," said the one who identified himself as James.

I crouched down taking a fighting stance, I had no problem fighting for My Bella. They may be strong fighters, but it's not as easy to fight when the person you are against knows your every move before you make it.

My Bella yelled out, "STOP" and damned if all three of them didn't freeze on the spot. Looks like My Bella might have gotten some form of body-control or something like that. We needed to test this, since her abilities would not work on me and mine would not work on her. I told My Bella, "My Love have them raise their left arms, and hop on their right foot." My Love looked at me like I had went mad, but bless her heart she complied.

IT WORKED!

If My Love could control their bodies, the flip side would be to control their minds. AHHH Lets see, I felt like a kid in a chemistry lab about to mix something new up, just to see what it does. Damn it, stop looking at me that way. I'm a teenager, that's why I like to do this type of stuff. Not to mention living 109 years, you try to find something new and interesting.

 **"OK, Ass-munchers, Why are you here? Who sent you? You will tell me NOW!"** I said in all the commandery type way I knew how. They all started talking at once, HOLY SHIT IT WORKED. OK, Back to business, got to look serious and shit.

 **"James, you will tell me the truth and the whole truth,"** I said all serious and macho.

"We were traveling through Washington, when we heard of several deaths in a small town. It sounded like it was one of our kind, so we went to tell whoever it was they needed to fed in a larger city, they were attracting to much attention.

The first place we went was the morgue, it was easy to see that none of the bodies were fed on. But we could smell the scents of several vampires. I am a tracker, so I tracked them down.

We got to a huge white and glass house in the forest, we could smell there were six vampires there recently. But only two were there at that time. Since we had the numbers on our side we knocked on the door. A small female with black hair opened the door, and a blonde haired male covered in venom scars was behind her.

She told us that she had visions of the future and she had one of Laurent's mate. She also told us we would find the female with you and that you would claim she was your own mate. She told us to be prepared to fight. She didn't tell us what his mate looked like, only that she was a newborn and you were the one who changed her, so you were not going to willing give her up.

She then gave me a shirt of yours that had your scent on it, so I could track you easier. She said that she only knew you were in Canada, but not where in Canada.

So I tracked you here, to get Laurent his mate."

 _"Baby they know where we are, she might not have been able to see us, but she could sure as hell can see them. And Sweetheart, I am feeling a bit drained it's very tiring holding them still. Can we just kill them quickly since they gave us all the information we needed."_

"OK, FYI, She is MY Mate, there will be no taking her no where. Now, I am going to have to rip you all into little bits and burn you to a crisp. I would say it's not personal, but I would be lying, it totally is. Anyone who attempts to touch My Mate, deserves death. Alice, I so hope you are seeing all this. Stay the fuck away or you will be next." I said.

I quickly ripped the three of them apart and started a fire. I had to show My Love, how to do it properly in case she ever had to kill a vampire and I wasn't around. Yeah, like that day would ever come.

But I showed her how to make sure the fire stayed contained, and made sure she knew and understood all the pieces had to be burned.

How do you think they got the idea for that freaky walking hand on the Addams Family? That's right, vampire wasn't completely destroyed. There was hell over that big time in vampire land. Aro was so not amused. Personally, I still think it's funny as hell, but I keep it to myself.

After the fire was out and the ashes scattered, I held My Love tightly in my arms. And I told her, "It's starting."

We walked hand in hand back to our home. I wish I knew what she was thinking. The scenery didn't look as lovely as it did on the way back home; but I did take comfort in knowing My Love, was safe and hadn't been harmed in any way.

My Bella needed a drink that was for sure, that was why she was feeling so drained. Using that much power, especially when she never had before, took it's toll on her. I needed to explain all of that to her, along with the mate power boost thing.

Who would have ever thought that My Love would be able to control people. And I could force them to tell me whatever I wanted. Why would Alice had sent those vampires after us like that? She had to know that James was a tracker, she would have never thought to give him my scent otherwise.

I was shocked in a way, but in another I was expecting this. However, I expected them to come at us head on, not using others. But I guess for Alice, why do your own dirty work if you can find someone stupid enough to do it for you. It does have me on edge however, who will they try to throw at us next.

As we opened the door, I sat My Love, down and went to make her a "milkshake", I knew after she drank it she would feel a lot better. Then we could talk all this out, I refuse to make any decision that effects us both without her input. It's her life as well, I wanted an equal and I would treat her as such.

After she drank her "shake" it was plain to see she felt a lot better. I sat down next to her and she laid her head on my chest and asked me, "Baby what the hell happened out there? I yelled stop and all three of them stopped. I wasn't expecting that to happen, but I could feel that as long as I didn't want them to move, they wouldn't be able to."

"My Love, Aro told me while you was changing that because you were My Mate and I was the one that changed you. We would have multi-abilities, each of us would have three. We would have our own that we had going in, for example; I would keep my ability to read minds, you would keep your shielding which is both mental and physical.

We both will be able to transport to other locations, as long as we both are together and have the same picture of the place in our minds. Aro and Sulpicia used pictures of places for the first 50 years, to make sure they got the right place.

The next ability was a toss up, it could have been anything. For example Sulpicia grows plants, the rainforests, she did them, and Aro can kill the plants. Not that he would because, I think he is afraid of her. It appears however, you can control peoples bodies and I can control their minds. A bit over the top granted, but hell I will take it happily.

With it only being the two of us, without the protection of a coven, we need all the fire power we can get honestly. These abilities while a bit scary will keep us both safe, don't worry though, we can not use them against each other. Mates CAN NOT harm their own mate, it's impossible.

Once you have had the chance to learn how to use your shields and to project them, we will be even safer. But that takes a lot of time I am told, time that the Cullen's don't seem to be giving us."

"They don't seem to be playing fair, Baby. Sending others to their deaths. Would Alice have seen our abilities before we knew what they was? Or would she have had a vision of what would have happened without the abilities?

I am still trying to grasp how her ability is helpful at all. I mean humans change their minds constantly and I am sure vampires do as well. If her visions are based on decisions, then they are massively flawed. Very few people stick with a set decision, it's impossible to plan your day; because you never know what another person will do, that will in turn influence what you do, which in turn ruins every decision you have made prior to that one moment."

"God, My Love, I love you brain. I love how you think. Alice would not have been able to see our abilities, because we had not decided to use them. We couldn't, since we didn't even know of them.

I am unsure of how the vision played out in her head, they had obviously been told about my ability to read minds and wasn't thinking of it at all.

James was only thinking exactly what he told me. So she apparently didn't tell them if they would have succeed or not. I doubt she would have told them there was a way they would not win. However, I am constantly puzzled by the fact they kept talking about and thinking about how willing they were to fight. That did strike me as odd."

"Yeah, it did me as well Baby. I was getting the impression that they wanted a fight, for one reason or another. Perhaps Alice told them to make sure to fight for some reason. How would a typical newborn had acted in that situation? Maybe that's the way we need to see it. Since Alice can't see me, she has no idea how I am acting or adjusting," My Love said.

"Well a typical newborn, would have most likely tried to fight or at the very least attack. Which would have put you right in one of their hands. Since a typical newborn has little too no control, nor do they have any fighting skills. A typical newborn would literally be a sitting duck. They are very easy to sway one way or another, because of the emotions," I explained.

"So if I would have been a typical newborn, you would have had to fight at least two of them possibly all three. Since I would have been easily disabled, which means she most likely seen them taking me, and you dead or seriously hurt. Right?"

"If we go with that theory, yes, no doubt at all," I told her.

"Then we best be looking for more company, Baby. Because either she and Jasper will show up to mend you and possibly "help" you find me. Or they will be sending someone else to do it, I doubt it will be anyone from your family at this point however.

Unless they think your dead, then they would show up in mass, to try and find out where you hid your money since they can't find it. I personally doubt they will show in mass though, the reason being, Alice and Jasper talked with those three when the others weren't around. I would guess Alice "saw" them and sent the others on errands or the like.

Plus I doubt her vision showed them telling you everything, so she would think she and Jasper are in the clear with you in regards to this attack," My Love theorized.

"What you you think would be the time line?" I asked. She seemed really good at this kind of stuff. I wonder how she was so good at this. It's like having a four star general's mind, in a body that a playboy bunny would kill for.

OK, Edward Stop it, now is not the time to jump your Mate's bones. Although really, one should always have time to jump bones, especially when my boner is this hard. I have turned into such a pervert. I wonder if I hung a "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door if that would work. Doubt it, damn ex-family, bunch of cock blockers.

My Love laughed saying, "Best guess soon, very soon. I would say within the next hour at most. They would want you to think, Alice seen it and was so worried. Or they knew you were hurt and they couldn't get here fast enough, so they sent someone else in their steed.

And Baby, I don't know what you was just thinking about. But the size of your friend in your pants, it better have been me. Or the next time I am down there, I might bite instead of suck."

OK, talk about turning a vampire even whiter. My Mate can be very dangerous, something I need to keep in mind. "My Dearest Love, I swear on all that is Holy, I was thinking of you and only you. The thought of how you seem to be like a four star general, in a body a playboy bunny would kill for just popped in my mind that's all.

By the way My Love, how do you know all this kind of stuff? It doesn't seem to be something I have ever thought about myself, nor have I ever heard any other teenager think about it. It's very hot that you know it though. A complete turn on," I asked.

My Mate put her head down, she was sad, I didn't like her being sad. Now I have to kick my own ass, for making her sad. Why couldn't I just shut up? Oh Yeah, because this woman next to me is a walking, talking contradiction and I find her more interesting than anyone on the planet.

"I read up on a lot of police stuff, when I decided to go and live with Charlie. I was hoping he would want to spend time with me and talk with me, if I knew about things he enjoyed. So I read about that and tons about sports and fishing.

It didn't help any, only thing he ever wanted to talk about was what was for supper. Or what days I was going to be cleaning the house, so he didn't have to smell the cleaners, he didn't like them. Sometimes he talked about how I HAD to marry Jacob Black, because him and Billy decided that way I would be around to help both of them," she said sadly.

My Poor Love, no wonder Charlie hated the fact I took her out for a date. I was definitely a fly in the ointment. He had her life already planned, a life of servitude. Planned around himself, his friend and his friends worthless son. Thank God, she turned out to be My Mate. That kind of life wasn't good enough for anyone.

"My Love, please don't be sad. You were much too good for any of them. Your much too good for me, but I will never, not in a million years give you up. I count myself truly blessed having such a wonderful and insightful Mate such as yourself. I love you for who you are. And I don't want you to change one thing," I said tenderly.

We just sat there, holding each other absorbing love and comfort from the other. It's amazing the amount of things that can be said without ever opening your mouth. It was wasn't long before we could hear the grass and weeds in the forest, behind our home rustling, alerting us both to another intruder in our lives.

In moments the scents of two vampires floated towards us as we walked out the backdoor. It wasn't any of the family, but they did reach out to the Denali Coven. I was looking forward to questioning them. None of them had ever learned how to keep their mouths shut nor their minds blocked. I would be able to get some decent intel from them. HA! I was learning My Love's vocabulary.

My Love stood by my side poised and ready for anything, she already hated the Denali Coven and she had never even met them yet. She was offended by them by their past actions towards me. I have a total kick ass Mate. As two of them came through the brush, I smelled the third coming up behind them. Damn they were going to have all three of them here. WTF did I ever do to them? Oh yeah, I took my money away. My Bad.

"Tanya, Irina, what pray tell are you doing here and why is Kate hiding in the forest? Kate come on out please. Why are the three of you so far from your home? And in my backyard?" I asked. Yes, I was just being polite, I would get the answers I needed, I just wanted to see what they would say first. You could say it's my version of "playing with my food" now. This mind-control thing was the most awesome thing ever.

"Oh well you know we all just wanted to go for a run and smelled your scent. We thought we would stop by for some fun, if you know what I mean. Who's the little newborn, Eddie?" Tanya the Evil Bitch said.

"My Love could you perhaps assist me? I have several questions and as you know we need answers." I asked My Sweet Bella. I didn't want to take the chance by saying her name, less information any of them have the better, I figured.

"Of course, Baby. The three of you will freeze, you will not move. Did it work Baby? Because it's feeling like it did."

"Yes My Angel it did. Thank you so much," I said as I leaned down to give her a kiss. **THE THREE OF YOU WILL ANSWER ANY QUESTION ASKED BY ME OR MY MATE. YOU WILL ANSWER TRUTHFULLY AND HONESTLY. YOU WILL NOT ATTEMPT TO EVADE THE QUESTION."**

"Tanya, now why are the three of you here?" I asked in a pissed off tone.

"Your family came to Denali, telling us that you stole their money and threw them out of their home. Saying that you had found your mate. Alice told us that she was not your mate, that she had arranged to have her taken by some random nomads.

That you would be here, terribly hurt. That if while you were weak near death by lack of venom, one of us had sex with you and injected you with enough of our venom. You would be convinced that you were mated with whomever injected the most venom."

"TANYA SHUT UP!"

"I can't stop myself, I don't know why."

"Kate, the whole Cullen Coven was there and heard everything?" I asked.

"Yes, everyone in both covens heard it all. It was voted on and everyone agreed that, the best plan was for all three of us to come here. That way all three of us would get a shot at you, while you were to weak to fight us."

"What are you doing to us? Why can't we move? And why are we telling you this?" Irina cried.

"I know at times the truth hurts. Or at least it will in your cases. HOW DAMN MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU I DID NOT WANT YOU?! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I BEGGED YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE! This ends now." I yelled.

"Baby, just a moment please. I would like to ask them a couple of questions really fast. Then you can burn them to ash," My Love said.

"Ladies and I do use that term loosely, much like I imagine your pussy's are, very loose. Did Alice tell you where Edward was hiding whenever the Cullen's were near you? And did Jasper try to help you by influencing his emotions, to make him want you? And while you are on the subject, did the rest of the family help as well and if so in what manner. Irina you may answer first," My love said.

Bless her heart, My Love, was trying to help me get the answers I needed. She knew I was just to distraught to think.

"Yes, Alice always told us where Edward would hide so we could find him, if he moved from that location, she would text us with the new location.

Jasper would try to help us, but it seemed Edward was able to block his ability.

The whole family helped us, they would make sure to come around a lot, if they didn't come to us, we came to them. Emmett made sure we knew how Edward's mind reading worked, so we could show him what we wanted him to see.

Rose always said he was gay and we were wasting our time, her advice was just hold him down, and inject him with venom until he saw things our way.

Carlise always said it was important that Edward mate with one of us. When we mentioned that none of us was apparently his mate he said there was no reason to worry. That since we are succubi, other female vampires kept their distance, which means Edward would never find his real mate.

Esme of course just wanted another "daughter" to fawn over, she didn't care who."

Holy shit on a biscuit! My Mate was the smartest woman in the world with her questions. How I hated the answers though, my ex-family all was in on it. They would have without doubt kept me from My Mate. I knew it, but I didn't want to believe it. And they actually wanted them to rape me. To take advantage of me if I were hurt. To force their will on me, and these women was willing to do it.

"Baby, have you heard enough?" My Darling Mate asked me.

"Yes My Love, I have heard more than enough." I told her brokenly.

"Then let's clean up the trash and go have a hot shower. Being around them has made me feel dirty. Maybe get some cuddling in," she said trying to make me feel better. My Mate is so kind and caring. She went over to start a fire and told me, "Baby, the fact that they have hurt you so badly in the past. Added to what they were prepared to do here today. I think you should make them, burn themselves."

Have I mentioned My Mate is an evil genius? If I haven't I am so sorry, because she is. I am thrilled to have her. The universe is apparently still loving me.

 **"Irina, you will submit yourself to the flames for your crimes against me, past and present. NOW!"**

"No Irina! Stop, don't do it!

"Edward, why are you doing this? I thought we were family, please don't do this."

 **"Kate, you will submit yourself to the flames for your crimes against me, past and present."**

"KATE! NO KATIE STOPPPPPPP! PLEASE KATIE FIGHT IT! OH MY GOD NOOOOOOOOOO!"

 **"Tanya, I saved you for last because, I hate you the most. I wanted you to live long enough to see your sisters burn alive. Too see their pain, and hear their screams, so you would know the pain that is coming to you now.**

 **Each and every time you seen me you tortured me with the thoughts in your head. Thoughts that disgusted me, as if I would ever want to see your nasty, naked, USED body. Or that I would ever do those types of things with anyone except My Mate**

 **Submit yourself to the flames and enjoy hell, Bitch"**

You know that was so much better than any therapy on Earth, I am feeling so much better than I was. I held My Bella's hand the whole time, she gave me strength and courage to see it through.

My Love, knew ending them this way would make me happier, they tried to control me in one way or another, in the end, I got to control them. We again watched until the flames died, and scattered the ashes about.

I was glad this happened so close to the tree line, I would hate to mess up our backyard. I was thinking about having a pool installed and getting patio furniture. Maybe even a hot tub. Well, once all this Cullen stuff was taken care of anyway.

"Come on Baby, let's go and wash whore ash off of us. Then we can talk some more about what we learned, and perhaps enjoy some CD's or a movie. Maybe we could even call your friend Aro, ask if he and his mate would like to come for a visit."

My Darling Mate, she was trying her best to make me feel better. She is such a gem, such a treasure, I must have done something pretty damn good in my life to have gotten her as a Mate.

"I am concerned My Love, about how the Cullen's are approaching things. What are they going to do next?" I was very afraid for My Mate, I needed to call Aro. I needed information on this venom injection thing. I didn't think it was possible to mess with a mating bond, but I needed to be sure.

My Bella took me into the bathroom and slowly removed my clothes, she then removed hers. She turned all the shower heads on, damn I might have went over board with those, it sounded like a massive rain storm. She had me get in and then told me to drop to my knees, OH yes, talk about a hell of a view from here.

My Love started washing my hair, WOW that felt great. I will have to return the favor, as I washed her body inch by inch with my tongue. She had me stand up and washed me, it wasn't sexual though, it was laced with caring and compassion. She only wanted to make me feel better. I wish I could have explained how I was feeling, but I am afraid at the moment I wasn't sure.

Once I was sparkle free clean, I took the pleasure of washing her hair. Does she really have to moan? It makes me want to do other things to make her moan. At least I can take comfort in the fact that I was the one causing her to do it. There we go mental slap on the back, and a hell of a mini pep talk.

When we got out of the shower, we got dressed. My Love was wearing a sun dress, I get to look at her legs. She has some damn fine legs, you would look too. I would have to kill you after wards, but you would still look. Looking at those legs and just thinking of having them wrapped around my waist or around my shoulders. OK, I have to stop this. I must be a serious adult at least for a little while, then I can be a perverted teenage vampire who happens to be newly mated with a living breathing sex goddess.

My Bella led me to the bedroom, OH Boy, hard to keep thoughts from heading straight into the gutter now. Even worse than before, she walked over turned some music on very low. My Love, told me to lay down, then she laid next to me with her head on my chest, my arms immediately wrapped around her securely. Close just never seemed close enough with My Love.

"Baby, we now know without doubt, the Cullen's will stop at nothing. Is there any other covens close enough or dumb enough, to swallow their line of bullshit? We need to know what to be prepared for. I would say we should seek them out, but I think it would be safer for us and the humans if we stay put. You know home court advantage and all that jazz.

Plus without the compounds, I would turn into a regular newborn and suck every human I saw dry. If I am munching on humans we wouldn't be able to fight them, you would be fighting to keep me sane."

"My Bella, I am in some ways shocked at their behavior, but in another way, part of me almost feels like this was expected. I guess I never before really and truly thought they would go this far. To the point that they would go to so much effort to keep me alone and unhappy. Or to try and "mate" me with someone who was not my true mate. All of it over fucking money, My Bella. Just pieces of paper, pieces of paper meant so much more to them than me.

My Love, in no way do I think I am perfect, but I never heard this from their minds. I mean I know it's relatively easy to make sure that certain things aren't running through your mind at certain times. But to be able to never let this slip, none of them, it's unreal to me.

What had I done to make them all hate me so very much? To hate me to the point of them doing their very best to leave me in an unhappy existence. To make my life empty and unhappy? To send others to try and take My Mate from me? After searching for you almost _one hundred_ long years, they want to take you from me. Then them sending the Denali whores to try and take advantage of "my weakened state". Could all of this be for nothing but money? Surely money couldn't mean this much to them. The Denali whores have been after me over seventy-five years now. Has this plan been in effect in one way or another all that time?

How could they hate me so much My Bella? With exception of refusing to mate with anyone besides my true mate, I did as I was told. I was a "good son". I didn't talk back, didn't run around killing humans bringing attention to us.

This plan is not new, seventy-five fucking years they have been doing this and you wasn't even alive that long ago. Neither was your parents, hell I'm not even sure your grand-parents were alive then. So this had nothing to do with you, yourself. But just a nameless faceless mate that might interrupt their happy little world. A happy little world that according to Aro, may be torn all to hell at any given moment, if one of them finds their actual mate.

I wonder if that's another reason Carlise kept us from other vampires. You can't miss what you have never had or seen. If none of the others never seen true mated couples, they would never know they weren't mated. Personally, I only know of one mated couple, outside of the ones from the Volturi. And the less chance anyone had to run into their true mate.

Then again they probably knew they wasn't mated, probably only stayed for the comfort and safety that a large coven provides." I just pulled her closer to take in her scent, thinking about the Cullen's was just bringing up more questions, questions that I didn't have the answers to.

All this shit was enough to drive a vampire crazy, however I don't think a crazy vampire would be a very safe thing to have near well, anyone. I was almost ready to declare war on every vampire I knew, that wasn't My Bella or my friends at the Volturi. Seems like more problems just kept on coming, it reminded me of a swarm of cockroaches after a french fry. And why the hell are they called french fries, the french didn't make them.

I just needed my brain to take a little break, I was in serious over load just now. My Bella told me to sit tight as she got up and left the room, a minute or two later a heard a whoosh like noise with a slight hum to it.

My love told me she set the dome and to drink some of the sleep compound. I told her I didn't want to be that relaxed we needed to be on guard. My Darling Love told me to shut it. I couldn't believe it, but damn it was sexy. Who knew I liked her bossing me around like that. She told me only drink half and she would drink the other half and we could "sleep" together.

Since I'm apparently a complete sick fuck and liked My Mate telling me what to do, I drank half and handed the glass back to My Bossy Angel, which she downed like a bar regular on free drink night. Shit that was hot.

My Love, laid next to me and within minutes we drifted off to our version of sleep. I had not slept in almost a century and I have to say, I do not remember it being this nice. Of course I didn't have My Bella's sweet sexy body pressed up against me then either.

I was almost able to put all thoughts besides those of My Love, completely out of my head. Until I met My Bella I never had this kind of peace, I always had everyone else's thoughts all jumbled up with my own. This was peace, this was contentment, this was my version of heaven, to just be able to relax and inhale My Love's heavenly scent and feel her love run through me.

What seemed like minutes, was apparently hours as I could feel the effects wearing off. And I must say I feel more relaxed and refreshed, better than I thought it would feel. I will admit, I wasn't really sure about how that compound would actually work, it was total kick ass.

Another clue that the universe was still loving me. I had My Love, and everything that has been threw at us we had destroyed. You can not do that if the universe doesn't love you

My Beautiful Bella looked at me and asked, "Are you feeling better now Baby?" My Love was so concerned for me, how did I get so lucky to have a Mate like her. She knew I was taking the betrayal of my ex-family hard, and she only wanted to comfort me. My Angel is so very perfect.

"Yes My Love, I do feel a lot better, much more relaxed and refreshed. I feel like my brain can think again. I think we need to call Aro, there are two other members of the Denali Coven. I highly doubt they will involve themselves in all this. They are a true mated couple, so they don't much care for anything beyond each other.

But just in case they decide to issue a complaint about the whores deaths, I prefer Aro to know everything, so he can let them know. Add to the fact you and I will most likely have to take out an entire coven soon. We have already had to destroy six vampires. As head of the Volturi Aro needs all this information."

"OK, Baby whatever you think is the right thing to do, I will always support you. While you make your phone call I'm going to clean the bathroom and bedroom up a touch and check on our clothes and my book orders," My Angel said.

I wanted to be the one to clean everything up but, My Love informed me that we both live here so both of us should do it. I didn't want her to feel like she needed to do anything, nothing but love me that is. Then that sexy woman of mine smacked my ass and told me to hush, she liked taking care of me as much as I liked taking care of her.

I grabbed my cell to give Aro a jingle, yes while I was waiting I was checking out My Love's ass. She was bent over and wearing a dress, surely you didn't expect me not to look. OH YUM, thongs. "My Sweet Love, I adore and worship your ass." I said. And at the exact same time, Aro cracked up laughing and said, "Thank you for that Edward, I do work out."

OH GOD, Just kill me now. If it was possible for me to blush, my face would have been hot enough to melt my phone. Hello Universe, you are suppose to LOVE my ass!

"Umm Hello Aro, sorry I was kind of, a lot distracted," I attempted to explain. Then My Evil Love, over heard and she started laughing. I think I am going to bite her right on that creamy ass of hers. Teach her to laugh at me, wait a minute I remember something, My Love likes it a bit on the rough side, she would enjoy a nibble or two on her ass.

"OK, My perverted friend," I said laughing, "We have had a hell of a last couple of days. A lot of interesting things has come to light."

"My Friend, I will be there in a few moments with Sulpicia. Do not worry she and I will come alone. I remember how newly mated vampires can be with members of the opposite sex near their mates. And the fact to never out number them. We will see you both soon, my friend," Aro said. Then he hung up.

"My Love, Aro and Sulpicia will be here in a few moments, please don't panic they will be transporting here. They normally just pop into the middle of the sitting room. It will only be the two of them, newly mated vampires don't do well if they are out numbered, so just relax, My Love," I told her.

We both sat on the couch to wait, so we would not be in the way for when they popped in. I wasn't sure what would happen if we would have been standing where they just showed up. Hmm, another question to my ever expanding list. If this keeps up even with a vampire memory, I may still start forgetting them.

 _ **On a more serious note: Burning people who piss you off alive is great therapy for a vampire, but I highly doubt you could get by with it in real life. So Don't do it, haven't ya ever watched CSI, you will get caught, then fan fiction will get a bad rep just like rock music did, it's just not worth it people**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Stephanie Meyer created the Twiverse and owns all the characters**_

The air around us got very cold, and the swirling started, I could almost feel My Angel fighting her instincts, telling her to run there was danger close.

"Don't worry My Love, this is just how the transporting thing works. First time I seen it, I thought the house was trying to kill us both. It was during your change, freaked me completely out. I grabbed you and ran out the door then Aro, the ass, laughed at me. I might be wrong, he might be evil," I said.

My Love laughed, but I could tell her instincts was still on red alert. Yeah, I'm learning My Love's lingo. Her hands were curled up and her entire body was poised to fight, but she kept herself under control, I have such an Awesome Mate, really I do. If you met her, trust me you would understand.

I placed my hands over hers, it would be rude to rip Aro apart first time she see's him. However, with everything that has happened in the last 24 freaking hours, I could see why her body is reacting this way. Aro and Sulpicia appeared and I noticed neither of them moved an inch. They were waiting, they knew how newborns reacted. Of course, My Love didn't really act like a newborn but, the last little bit has her on constant edge.

"Hello Edward. Nice to meet you Bella, my name is Aro and this lovely lady is My Mate, Sulpicia," Aro said warily with a smile. I could tell he was a bit fearful of My Love. I couldn't blame him, at the moment she did look like she could destroy an entire army of vampires, without even getting that short, teasing dress dirty.

"Aro, Sulpicia, thank you both for coming, much has occurred. That is the reason My Love, is acting in this manner. Please have a seat and just give her a moment to accept the fact you aren't here to attack us. As I have said the last 24 hours has not be easy," I explained. I did not want Aro thinking badly of My Love, he was a good friend, I didn't want to have to kill him. I would, but I really didn't want to.

"It's OK Edward, I'm fine now. Aro, Sulpicia, I am very sorry for my rude behavior. The past day has not be a picnic and I am afraid the method in which you arrived, spooked me a bit," My Love said.

"It's alright My Young Friend, it sounds as if things has been difficult for you. Please tell me what has been going on? Edward, I have known you long enough to know your are very concerned about something," Aro pointed out.

"Aro, the first question I have, has me rather confused. Is it possible to undo a mate bond? This is concerning me greatly. Three vampires came here with the idea that I was terribly wounded and wanted to inject me with their venom's in hopes that it would undo my bond with My Love. They were led to believe I was apparently losing a lot of venom and if they had sex with me while I was weak and they injected me with venom, I would for lack of a better way to describe it be theirs," I questioned.

"The mate bond can not be broken My Friend. No matter what, no matter who, Chelsea can't even touch it. Venom injections or biting and injecting venom only changes the scent slightly and it only changes it for a day or two at most.

And My Friend, apparently you are not aware of the fact that a mated couple can not cheat on the other. A male can not, umm be up to par, if you get my drift and well, a female it's deadly. If you have sexual relations with a mated female it will kill you. The mated female body will only accept her own mate, even if forced, her venom will kill any that touch her that's not her mate. Vampires mate forever, plain and simple. Now explain that question, I was under the impression every vampire knew the basics of mating," Aro asked.

"OK, first I have to back up a little from there like, maybe an hour or two. I had a lot going through my mind and I find running extremely relaxing. I asked My Love, if she would like to go on a run with me in the forest. I remember when I was first a newborn and I was thrilled when I went running the first time, I wanted to share that with My Angel.

So we were running enjoying the scenery, when I caught the scent of three unknown vampires. We immediately came to a stop and waited. Out came three nomads, two males and one female, all with red eyes.

Now this is a small area, any human missing would be immediately noticed, so I knew right away they weren't here to hunt. They informed us that My Bella, was mate of one of the males and they were prepared to fight over it. They mentioned fighting several times, which led My Love; to believe they were told to fight, for one reason or another, but she figured that out later.

When they crouched down about to start fighting, My Love yelled stop, all three froze. That's when we figured out her last ability was body-control or something like that. We tested it by having them move certain body parts, since the ability can't be used on me. The tests all worked, so I tried to control their minds. It worked, it's cool as hell too," I said with a huge smile on my face.

"I asked them, why were they here and they told me the truth, Alice and Jasper had sent them, to try and take My Angel from me. Well, no one will touch My Mate. We ripped them apart, burned them and scattered the ashes. We decided not to hang around out there anymore, plus My Angel was drained, it was the first time she had used that ability. So we got back and My Love had a drink and she felt a lot better.

That's when I figured out My Angel is beyond brilliant, before her change she had read a lot of books dealing with police matters. So her mind is like a four star general or something, she theorized that the reason they kept wanting to fight is, they were led to believe they had to. Even when My Angel was human, Alice couldn't see her or see anything around her, it really ticked Alice off, which I personally loved. So Alice doesn't know that My Bella, is not a typical newborn. She doesn't know of our abilities either, since she can't see anything around My Love.

Add a typical newborn into that mix, she would have attacked and I would have been dead or torn apart, even hearing their thoughts. Which Alice told them all about, by the way. At this rate I should buy a t-shirt that says "Mind-Reader" on it.

Anyway My Angel theorized that we would have company soon after wards, because if she would have been typical, I would have been at least in pieces needing help.

A touch over an hour later, we could hear two sets of feet in the forest behind the house. We went outside and there stood the succubi sisters, from the Denali coven. Well two were there, the third hid until I called her out. We asked what were they doing here and they told us this song and dance about going for a run. Like anyone would believe that line of crap, only working out they do is on their backs.

Once I commanded them to tell me why they were here, I was told I was suppose to here terribly hurt. Almost dead from lack of venom, they were going to take advantage of that fact and have sex with me. While injecting me with enough venom that I would be convinced I was mated to whomever injected the most venom.

It was apparently voted on by both covens that all three of them should come here, and pretty much rape me. By both covens I mean the Denali and the Cullen covens.

Then My Angel, asked them who in the Cullen coven had helped them over the years mentally raping me. As you know I can't turn off my mind reading, so I get flooded with every thought of everyone all the time.

It turns out the past 75 years this has been some sort of sick plan in the making maybe, hell I don't even know. What we do know is Carlise wanted me to mate with one of them, because other female vampires avoid them, so I wouldn't have a chance of finding my real mate.

Esme, could have cared less what they did, she just wanted another "daughter" to mother.

Alice, would tell them where I was hiding and when I changed location, she would send a text message telling them where I moved too.

Jasper, attempted to mess with my emotions towards the three of them, but since I only felt disgust that didn't work well for him. He can only influence an emotion you already have, he can't just create one.

Rose, the bitch, told them they should basically hold me down and just inject venom in my system until I saw things their way.

Emmett, he made sure they knew all the ins and outs of my mind reading. Which was for me, where the real torture was, I couldn't escape it

The entire family would make a lot of "family trips" to Denali, of course, I tried to make excuses, but it was a "family thing" so I had to go. If we didn't go there, they came wherever we were.

After we got the answers we needed, by finding out the whole family was involved in this up to their eyeballs. My evil genius of a Mate, picked the perfect punishment for the sisters. I made them burn themselves alive, saving Tanya for last, because she tormented me the most. I wanted to torment her by making her watch her sisters burn.

We then came back in took a shower, drank some sleepy juice and had a little nap, which by the way was great. Talked bunches and called you and here we are.

See, by this point we have already killed six vampires and there is another six on the list, possibly eight, depending on Eli and Carmen. We will not go after them or anyone, but if they come here, they are bought and paid for.

Please My Friend, I want you to take my hand, read my mind and see I speak only truth. Just in case anyone should issue a complaint about My Mate or myself," I finished. I wonder if a vampire has ever ran out of breath.

I held my hand out for Aro to take, "Edward, I trust you, I KNOW you would never kill unless you needed to do so. I do not need you to prove yourself. From what you have told me, every single one of them deserved death. And I do have to give you major props on making them burn themselves."

"Aro have you read the whole coven? The Cullen's, I mean. I have never picked any of this up from their thoughts, granted I have always tried to respect their privacy. But no matter what, somethings still got through. I am just confused, as to why they seem to hate me so much and why they don't want me to find happiness."

"Remember back years ago, when Alice and Jasper joined the coven? Caius was concerned about the size of the coven, so myself and a few guard members came to your home in New York, I believe. I did a what I call a skim reading on everyone, it's only where I see a few things here and there really. It was only enough to make sure the Cullen Coven was no threat.

What I saw then caused me some concern, they weren't as vicious then as they are now. I didn't get hate from them at that time, but I did get a lot of unpleasant thoughts towards you. But it wasn't only towards you, they had those thoughts towards each other as well. That was when I realized that the Cullen's were a coven, not the family they pretended to be. Family stick together out of love, Covens stick together out of mutual benefits.

There was a lot of jealousy towards you and the fact it was VERY well known My Friend, that you were their money train. They all tried to hide their thoughts from me about one certain thing. Your Mate. Your Mate, would be strong, she would not be able to be "handled", is the word they used. They all knew when and if you found your mate, life as they knew it, would never be the same.

I do believe that's why Carlise started hiding his money from his job. So when the time came, he wouldn't be left with nothing. Alice could never see your mate, could never tell when or where you would met her. Most popular opinion, was in order to be so strong she had to have been a vampire many years. I do believe that is why Carlise avoided other vampires at all costs. And why you did the school thing over and over.

I never read in their thoughts that you would turn your mate. It was a well known fact that you were very unhappy being a vampire. I do not think they ever for a moment, thought you would turn anyone. So that wasn't a concern in their minds.

I would have never even known about this, except Alice had a vision when I touched her hand. It showed the two of us talking about "Our Mates" that told me right there, that when you found your mate, I would have My Friend back.

So every advancement we made at the Volturi, I made sure I had one made and stored for you and your mate. I didn't know when that vision would come to pass, but I vowed to be ready.

I seen the look on your face, I seen how empty and unhappy you were My Friend, but I also knew you would not leave with me. I also wondered how they kept so much from you, then I touched Emmett's hand, that was answered quickly, most of all his thoughts was of sex. He was trying to use the same method to keep me out. I however was able to go deeper and see that every time one of them thought of sex, it would make you leave. Once you were away, were when the plans would roll out and you were never the wiser.

They used your ability against you, knowing you had no defense. And knowing those images were things you didn't want to see. There was no way you could have seen this coming My Friend. At the end of the day, from what I read years ago, unless there has been massive changes, which I personally highly doubt, it all comes down to greed. Plain and simple greed."

"In other words, those monsters would have kept Edward unhappy forever to just have his money?!" My Beautiful Angel cried.

"Yes, my dear I am afraid so. They were also correct, if they could have talked Edward into being with one of the succubi sisters he would have never met you. But if you would have ever crossed his path, he would have went with you in a heartbeat. However, the chances of that happening would have been slim to none. Female vampires do avoid them, because even mated, those vampires hit on the males. Humans, of course, feel uncomfortable in our very presence. So if they would have gotten him there, it would have been game, set, match."

I held My Darling Angel as she sobbed. She hurt for me, my pain was hers. And for that, the Cullen's would fucking die. They hurt My Mate, indirectly granted, but they still hurt her. I had no problem at all killing anyone or anything that caused this angel in my arms pain. Maybe this is one of the many reasons she and I are mated, neither of us had anyone in our lives that cared about us.

"Aro, I have no doubt at all they are not finished. At this point I am just wondering what is to come next," I said sorrowfully.

"My Friend, tell me why do you think those nomads tracked the Cullen's down in the first place. I can't imagine Carlise having them as friends, so it makes no sense why they would go and look for them."

"They heard of numerous deaths in the area in a short amount of time, thought a vampire was hunting there and went to tell them to pick a higher populated location. I am sure the real reason is they were in the area and didn't want to get the blame," I explained.

"How many deaths had occurred there recently, My Friend? And who caused them to where it would appear to be a vampire attack," Aro asked.

"Well let me see, five was killed in a pipe bomb explosion, one had his car go off a cliff, and one was shot to death. Not one drop of blood was removed from the bodies," I told him proudly, all the while smiling.

Aro and Sulpicia laughed, "Now tell me My Friend, what did they think or do towards your mate," Aro asked smiling.

"The first five thought, well... the males, the worthless pieces of human life, not even worth drinking, thought of doing things with My Mate, no one has the right to think. The dirty nasty females, all wanted something horrible to happen to her, either a disease or even her death. They needed to be killed, I am convinced I did the human race on a whole a huge favor.

They could not live, so I found one of the humans in the area, who was convinced the world was ending, took one of his pipe bombs. He had a lot of them, just for the record, and went to set it off where most of them hung out after school.

I got very lucky they were all there, not only that but they all had been doing drugs shortly before I arrived. Jackpot, My Friend. So I knocked them out a bit, arranged it to look like they were the ones making the bombs and lit the fuse and BOOM no more. I even covered my tracks with the Cullen's, I showed up to "help" the injured. That way if the smell of the explosives was detected on me or the burning smell of the fire, I was covered. I had the perfect excuse, with Carlise as my alibi, as he was called to the fire.

I had learned from Alice, that she couldn't see My Love or anything about her. Since I was doing this thinking of her, Alice didn't see a thing.

The next one needed killing for more than I killed him for. I originally killed him because, he was trying to date My Mate and wasn't taking no for an answer. My Love informed me later, that her father had planned for her to marry that creature. So she could take care of his home along with that sorry excuse for life's home as well. If I would have known that, I would have made his death most unpleasant, but I didn't know until My Bella later told me. I simply rigged his brakes to fail and his gas petal to stick close to the time he would be near the cliffs.

The next one. My Angel helped me with, she had told her father she had over heard the kids who were making pipes bombs talking. She had heard where they were doing it. He took the bait, she told me where he was I went and shot him. My teacher of course thought I was in the bathroom.

None of the deaths look like anything beyond accidents or human accidentally on purposes and nothing can point a finger at, well anyone to tell the truth. I will not have people wishing horrible things on My Love. Nor will I allow them thinking of her in certain ways. I will also not allow anyone to try and make her mate with a possible dog or have anyone make her live a life of a servant," I ranted.

"Calm down, My Friend. I understand perfectly, I would have done the same in your place. I do have to give you major points on being so creative. I would have probably just snapped their necks."

"I had to do it in a fashion that didn't scream vampire, because of the Cullen's. I have been thinking that even though I covered my tracks, they may have figured out My Bella, was indeed My Mate. My Love, remember when you were waiting on me after school? When Carlise came to your house?" I asked.

"Yes, he kept wanting to take me to the airport. I don't really remember much of my human life, which I am thankful for, but I do remember a little bit of this.

Aro, it was the afternoon I was told of my fathers death, I had left school early and went to wait on Edward to show up. I was annoyed Carlise was there, because I knew Edward was on the way and I wanted him to leave. But he kept on insisting on taking me to the airport. Looking back now, without the filter of annoyance covering everything. He should have never gotten to my house that fast, nor would he have had any idea that I was even there, school after all wasn't out yet. Plus logically, I would never had left right after hearing that news, I would have waited until the funeral at the very least. And tried to get his affairs in order before leaving," My Angel explained.

"My Friend, I am very sure you are not done with this mess. It could be a movie mini series. My biggest concern and it's probably yours as well, is if they will come all at once or by pairs, coming separately, I just do not see. There are two of you and I don't see them giving up the number odds. I don't think many vampires would help Carlise in this. I would say he has ran out of allies, he has looked down on so many and has made his opinion known on their ways of life. Many have taken offense to that as you may know," Aro pointed out.

"Edward, I see many questions in your eyes. Questions, you have not voiced as of yet. What is your questions Young One, perhaps My Mate can help you if you ask them," Sulpicia said kindly.

"Aro my biggest question is, did Carlise kill my human family? Looking back on things now, I am not sure what to think."

"I can not answer that question, My Young Friend. I wish I had an answer for you. When I did that skim so many years ago, I was only looking to see if the coven was a threat, nothing more really. A few things here and there got through my filter, but nothing on that subject, I am sorry."

"In a lot of ways, I do hope they all show up all at once. I would have them all here to question, I could get the answers I needed, before I destroyed them all. As long as My Angel could control them for a minute, I could disable them, then question them.

I still feel that something else is coming our way, before we will see any of the Cullen's. Perhaps it will only be Eli and Carmen, I doubt once they know the facts they will be on the side of the Cullen's. However, they could be upset with the fact we had killed three members of their coven. With them being a mated pair, I just don't know if their loyalty will be for the coven members that were destroyed or with their mate only.

That was one of the reasons I wanted to contact you My Friend, just in case they wanted to file a complaint against us. This way you would not be taken by surprise about anything. You would know all the facts, not just want they had been told. I don't put it past the Cullen's to tell them lies and try and have them report us to the Volturi."

"Edward I don't see the Cullen's reporting the two of you to us. I could be wrong, of course, the Cullen's are not acting very smart at this time. Carlise knows of our friendship, he also knows you have been in touch with me of late. I don't see any other vampire coming to report you, as I have said Carlise doesn't have many friends. And where he has kept the coven so secluded, I doubt if the others have any either." Aro told me.

"Edward, what did you mean when you said something about a "possible dog"? I am afraid I don't understand how or what you meant by that," Sulpicia asked.

"Another long story, I'm afraid," I said laughing. "In Forks, there is an Indian Reservation, many years ago when the Cullen's moved to Forks for the first time, we encountered large horse sized wolves.

They weren't werewolves, really they were shape shifters. People of that tribe have a dormant gene that allows them to transform in these wolves. Anytime a threat to their people is close. The Cullen's triggered that gene when we showed up, with the being vampires and all. We wasn't a threat but, their gene seen us as one.

Carlise begged them to make a treaty with us; which I actually broke when I changed My Bella. The treaty stated that we could not bite or change a human, I did both. We also weren't allowed near their lands.

If the gene would have still been active, then one of the people that was eliminated would have been the new wolf pack alpha. I don't think the gene is still active, since there had been no giant wolf sightings, the wolves aren't to smart, they always get spotted. Plus they stink to high heaven and I didn't smell "wolf" on Black before his untimely death," I explained.

"How bad do they smell?" My Love asked.

I laughed, "Bad enough that even human noses think they smell badly. It's a cross between dirty unwashed ass and sweaty feet that has never seen soap. It is a truly awful stench, impossible to wash out of clothes as well. Any clothes that is near them pretty much has to be burnt, washing doesn't work with our noses, we can still smell the stench.

The wolves are very volatile, fast to anger, and they react without thought. In the past, they have been known to just explode into wolf form in front of anyone that pisses them off and there has been stories of them even attacking humans, who are defenseless to these beasts.

They are able to attack and kill a vampire. Their teeth goes right through our skin and so does their claws. On the plus side, they as I have said are stupid and slow. And it helps a lot that they think, that since Carlise begged for that treaty, they are more powerful than a vampire. It would actually take a minimum of three or four to possibly take one vampire," I stated.

"Baby, there was a girl that was attacked on the Rez maybe two weeks ago. I was forbidden from walking in the woods, like that was on my things to do list. Charlie told me is was a bear attack, but in light of what you just said. Could it have been the wolves making a come back? Your family, well the Cullen's, have been in town long enough to maybe, re-trigger the gene.

If so that would explain her "attack" and why she at least according to Charlie, refused to go to the hospital. One look, I am sure Carlise would have been able to tell the wolves were back, by the damage.

It was a lot of damage too. Four long claw marks from her forehead, down her face, even including her chest, arm and leg. It truly looks horrible, I don't know how anyone could have lived through that. Plus she, as mean as it sounds, looks scary, like a monster. Half of her face doesn't work right.

Charlie took me down there as soon as my flight landed. I was at first happy, thinking he wanted to introduce his daughter, to his friends. But that wasn't it the case, there was a bonfire that night and my job was to help that woman cook everything and serve the people there. I told him later that I would have liked to have had the chance to talk to some of the people there. He told me 'why you didn't know any of them'," My Love said.

My Poor Darling Love, Charlie never deserved a wonderful woman like her as a daughter. I wish he were still alive, so I could kill him. Slowly and painful, peel him like a grape. His screams would be music to my ears. I'm not sadistic, I just want to dispense justice for My Love. There is not one thing wrong with wanting to kill your Mate's parents slowly. At least I don't think so. If there is, no one has ever mentioned it to me before. If I don't know, it can't be held against me.

Wait a minute here, a human was attacked by a bear, on the reservation and not eaten? Not even one tiny bite taken out? Yeah, I don't think so. I know about bear attacks, Emmett is product of one.

"I bet those filthy wolves are back. I never smelled any, but with the treaty I wasn't allowed near the reservation. As long as they stayed there and never came into Forks, I would never know," I said.

"My Love, when you were on the reservation, can you remember if you smelled anything really bad, or did you see anyone who looked like they ate steroids instead of food?" I asked.

"Baby, my brain hasn't really retained a lot of my human memories. I think I saw a few of the guys down there, just look way to big. And it always stinks down there, so afraid I can't help there at all." My Love said, with her cute little nose wrinkled up.

"It's OK My Love, don't stress yourself. Add large guys, stinkiness, a bear attack, and no hospital visit, I say the wolves are without doubt back," I concluded.

"Edward, do you expect any problems from these foul creatures? I know Caius would LOVE to come and wipe them out for you. Even if they are not werewolves they are close, and you know he has issues with them.

Is this gene passed through blood or a bite? I do not think the Volturi has ever came across anything like this before. I require information, My Friend, you know me," Aro said.

I busted out laughing, "Yes, My Friend I know how are you. The gene from my understanding is passed through genetics; from father, to son. Females have never transformed, at least according to the history that I have heard. Personally, I would not be surprised to know there is a she-wolf or two around, if for nothing else breeding purposes.

The history I have heard is the males do this thing called "imprinting" on human female's. Human females from what I heard, all those years ago are easier for the wolves to control. Wolves have if nothing else, physical strength that a human just does not have. The "imprinting" thing according to Carlise is magical. Carlise thinks it is like when vampires find their mates, it is not like that in any way. With vampires we love and we love forever. The wolves "imprint" with whatever female that can give them the strongest child. The by product of this, is they both think they are in love, when it is actually the wolf side of the male needing a strong offspring.

It has something to do with the activation of the 24th chromosome they have, it secretes a pheromone that makes the female feel love and the male to feel connected and drawn to her. Of course, none of it is real, but because of that pheromone, a chemical imbalance starts in both of their brains and they simply do not think to fight against it.

Interestingly enough, the pheromone is not smelled by other females, only the wolf side's genetic mate can smell it. But she doesn't know she is smelling anything. It works like a drug to the human body especially, if the human female rejects the male, the withdraw of the pheromone is painful for her, the pain doesn't leave until the male is once again near her. On the male's side if the wolf is away from his "imprint" to long, he will literally curl up and die, no clue why.

If the gene has indeed become active again, that is probably why Black was trying to date you, My Love. He would have attempted to "imprint" on you therefore, setting you up as a breeder for the next generation more or less," I seethed.

"OH MY GOD, how disgusting. Why would anyone want to have litters of puppies? And those poor women, being trapped more or less with violate wolf men. Can you imagine them getting mad at you just once for something? That poor woman with all the scars, a wolf most likely did that to her, a wolf she has been brain washed to think loves her. How horrible," My Love cried.

This was the future that Charlie, her fucking father, wanted her to have. He is actually lucky he is dead. Makes me wonder how much Charlie knew, did he know about the wolves? Granted if he did, it would have seemed perfect to him, another way to tie My Love into a life of servitude in another way. Yes, Charlie was very lucky to already be dead.

My Love was so stressed, she needed to relax. She has had to much thrown at her in the two short days she has been awake. But first I had to answer Aro's questions.

"Aro, I doubt the wolves will be any trouble. If the gene indeed has been re-acted, their primary concern is protecting their own lands.

Plus I can see no way where they could possibly connect My Bella and myself. She only went to school two days in Forks and we only had one class together. No one ever saw us talking either. So I don't see how they could connect us together in any way," I told him.

"OK, My Friend, remember if you have need of the Volturi or you just want to hang out. Call me. I can see you need time with your mate. Might I suggest, giving the doors a coat of the vampire proof compound. Just to insure your safety and spend time with your mate. We will see you both at a later time, My Friends," Aro said right before he and Sulpicia both vanished.

I held My Mate in my arms, wishing I could make everything perfect in her world. I vowed right here and now. I will make My Love happy, I just needed to get rid of all the problems before us first. Damn wolves. Damn Cullen's.

It has me thinking now, would the Cullen's have told the wolves I have turned My Mate? Well honestly, I put nothing past them, not at this point at any rate.

Would the wolves come all this way to enforce the treaty though? It doesn't sound logical, but then again when have the wolves ever acted with logic? Well, they might come all this way to get revenge, I did kill the possible next alpha.

This can be dealt with later, My Mate needed me right now. If they show up, I will kill them and that will be that. I sat My Love on the sofa, grabbed a can of vampire proofing stuff, we need names for this shit. Sprayed our doors and went and picked up My Mate, cradling her in my arms, I went to the bedroom and laid down.

The whole time I was a humming a tune, I had never heard it before, but My Love seemed to find it relaxing. I just held her, telling her how much I loved her and how happy I was to have her in my life. I was very afraid My Love had hit overload. Newborns can only take so much and My Love has taken that much and more. She has had to much thrust upon her in such a short amount of time.

"My Love, I will be right back I am going to get you a drink. It will make you feel better, I promise," I whispered, as I kissed her temple. I ran to the kitchen and prepared the only thing I knew she liked, a Strawberry Milkshake.

I ran back to My Angel and sat down pulling her on my lap and wrapped my arm around her and handed her the shake. I so hoped this would make My Angel feel better. As she drank her shake, I could tell she was grounding herself. My Bella was so brave. Oh how I wish she could have nothing but peace right now. If anyone deserved it, it was My Angel.

She laid her head against my shoulder, as I ran my fingers through her hair trying to give her comfort. Humming the unknown melody that she seemed to like so much. My Love needed a break, she needed to relax and let her hair down. She is under entirely to much stress.

She brought her hands up and wrapped her fingers in my hair saying, "It's OK Baby, we will over come all the hell our families have put us through, it will make us stronger." My Angel was trying to comfort me, she is so loving.

I needed to be stronger for My Angel. I could feel the need to seek out and destroy everything that makes her unhappy building inside of me.

"I love you My Angel, nothing will **ever** hurt you again, in no way or form. Your my life now and I will demolish anything or anyone who tries to get in the way of our happiness. I this I vow to you."

I held her as tight as I possibly could, trying to take her into my body to protect her. Even though she wasn't physically hurt, her loving kind heart was. Damn, I wish I had the power to bring her father back to life. Of course, only to torture and kill him, but I think it could help My Love with some closure.

Maybe later we could kill her mother together, that might help her some. Her mother, had to know what kind of a man Charlie was, hell she was married to him and divorced him. I required more information on this, before I could bring it up. I wonder if My Love even had any memories of her. The longer she is a vampire the faster those memories fade. Granted she seemed thrilled to be losing them, rather interesting really, most vampires fight to keep them. Not My Angel, the only memories she wants, is the ones that include the two of us.

"My Love, can you tell me about why you decided to move to Forks?" I asked. I didn't want to mention Charlies name, she gets sad without knowing the full reason as to why. That only causes her stress, which I am trying to help with.

"Well I remember my mom got remarried, he was a big fan of doing things his own way. I remember thinking I was in the way a lot. I remember I over heard Phil telling my mom that, I wasn't doing enough for it to be worth the money to keep me. That I needed to get a full-time job, which of course I couldn't, I was in school full-time. Or I needed to leave and he didn't care to where. I remember being completely shocked, I did everything in the house, I thought that was enough and then some. I cried myself to sleep that night.

The next morning, when I came down to make breakfast Phil was already gone, my mom told me she called Charlie and I was to move in with him two weeks later. That's when I started studying up on everything I knew Charlie liked, I hoped it would make him want me around more. I was wrong," My Love explained in a monotone voice. It was like she was reading it from a script, or explaining it as if she was an unrelated observer. I couldn't sense she had any feelings or emotions from those things at all, except for confusion of trying to remember.

"Thank you for telling me, My Angel," I whispered. Then the phone rang and at the same I got an email message, " _ **you got mail**_ ," who's brilliant idea was it to have that message announcement any ways. I excused myself to pull up the email message, while answering the phone. I knew both had to be Aro or someone at the Volturi, no one else had this information.

A picture of the throne room? OK Aro, has apparently went completely insane. Well that's nice for him, he will enjoy it fully, I have no doubts.

"Hello"

"Edward, Hello My Friend, you and your lovely Bella must come to the castle. We are throwing you a dual party. A Congratulations on your Mating Party and a Welcome to Immortality Party. The women will not take no for an answer.

Please do come my friend, there is only three vampires in house, that is without mates, Marcus, as you know Didyme was killed, but he still considers himself mated to her. And Jane and Alec you know those two will not be a problem at all," Aro said really fast.

"Aro, I do thank you but I am unsure how My Love will react to that many vampires around her just now."

"Edward, your Bella needs some peace of mind right now. She needs to feel accepted, for no other reason than who she is. We have redone the dungeons since you were here, I think you will like them now. They are very fun now days, I have no doubt that your Bella will enjoy herself. I think this could go a long way to help her find herself My Friend."

"Hold on a moment, let me ask her and get her opinion," I said. Anything that could help My Love be happy right now I was all for. I wasn't sure a tour of the dungeons would do it, Aro is a bit strange sometimes.

"My Angel Love, Aro would like to throw us a dual party, a Happy Mating Party and a Welcome to Immortality Party for you. He would like us to go to Volterra, Italy for the parties. He sent a picture we can look at and we can poof right there, in a matter of seconds. You would be able to meet some decent vampires, most of all are mated. Would you care to go My Love?" I asked My Angel.

"That sounds very nice and it's very nice they want to go through all the trouble. I say, yes. Just name the time and what is the dress code there, I don't want to embarrass you any." My Angel said.

"My Beautiful Bella, you could never embarrass me."

"Aro, My Friend, just name the time and we will be there. What is the dress code by the way, we don't want to show up dress incorrectly and look badly in front of the others."

"My Friend, we have no dress code any longer. Jane is running around in cut off blue jean shorts and a horrible lime green top, if that helps you any. As for the time, we are all set up, now works for us of whenever you get here.

Jane will be the one who will met you when you arrive, I am sure you don't want to show up and everyone be there. Now to transport both of you look at the picture, while holding hands, and think you want to be there. Then your there, make sure your not touching anything else or you will bring that with you, learned that the hard way. It was messy, funny as hell, but messy nonetheless."

"Alright, then we both will see you in a few minutes and thank you," I said, as I hung up the phone.

This is just what My Angel needs, a chance to met other vampires, well one's who aren't out to kidnap or kill her. I do hope it will give her a chance to de-stress a bit.

"Baby, I'm going to jump in the shower and freshen up some, care to join me?"

Now I ask you, who could say no to that? My Gorgeous Incredibly Beautiful Mate, naked with water and bubbles running all over her body, HELL YEAH, I'm so there. Must stop and pick my tongue up off the floor, sometimes being a teenage vampire is hard work, HA get it _hard_ work. Sometimes I crack myself up. Thank God, My Bella can't read my mind. She would be wondering what she did to deserve such a perverted mate. It's her own fault, if she didn't look so tempting and mouthwatering, I would be able to control myself.

As we got into the shower I could not help myself, not that I tried much, from asking her, "My Love, could I please have the pleasure of bathing you?"

She giggled and told me to have at it, wonder if I would offend her if I bathed her with my tongue? I had her turn around so I could wash her hair, I have developed a fondness for that. I am fairly certain it's the delicious sounds she makes while I'm doing it, of course it doesn't hurt that I get a great view of her tight taut ass either.

Fuck it, I'm biting that ass. I slipped down to my knees and wrapped my arms around her thighs; slowly leaned forward and kissed her ass cheek, then stroked it with my tongue, how can an ass check taste this good. Then I let loose a low growl as I sank my teeth into her creamy perfect ass.

What The Fuck! She actually had an orgasm from that! Oh My Angel is a Demonic Angel, A Sick Twisted Sexual Deviant Angel, she's just fucking perfect.

"So Baby, like biting on my ass do you? Just lay _your cute little ass down_. And be very happy you don't need to breathe. Cause My Darling, since you like to lick and bite so much. Your going to lick and bite on my pussy until neither one of us can see straight!" she said. Then she jumped onto my shoulders pushing me flat on my back with that perfect, pink, wet, totally lickable pussy right in my face. She grabbed my hair and push my mouth to her body, "Start licking Baby, I'll let you know when your done."

This was a punishment!? Hell yeah, I have determined I need punished on the daily bases, fuck that hourly. I am a very naughty boy. Maybe, just maybe, I could talk her into paddling me, I could use a good spanking.

By all that's holy, the internet has corrupted my mind. All those long years without a mate, reading those rated M fan-fiction stories has turned me into a horny teenager. I'm old enough, 109 remember?!

Oh My Angel loves this, I think the count is at four so far. Oh Yeah, I'm the man. She slowly moved off me, My Silly Mate, thinking I was anywhere near finished, I reached up to grab her hips I wanted more. Nothing on Earth, tastes anywhere near as good as My Angel does, those sweet juices running into my mouth. Damn, I need to get inside her NOW, or I might really die, the kind of dead you can't walk around and talk with others type of dead.

"No more Baby, If I cum any more my legs won't work."

"Oh My Love, we are no where near finished," I said. As I flipped her around on her hands and knees and rammed my cock, that was hard enough to hammer railroad fucking spikes, deep into that pure piece of perfection.

Minutes... hours... days... years, who the hell knew, I came back to myself. I noticed My Angel was still dazed, yes I needed to pat myself on the back there. Bet My Love is relaxed now, I still can't feel my own legs. I looked around and noticed I really needed to get those cameras in here, because DAMN. I now needed to get a new shower and a new freaking wall. Felix, when he was working in here, apparently only made it human strong. It needed to be made newly mated, teenage vampire strong.

"Baby, I think our inter-animals are rather destructive. Maybe we could leave them notes not to mess up our stuff," My Love said laughing.

"My Darling Angel are you alright? You look rather out of it, sort of dazed," I asked. I was a touch concerned, but I knew that neither of our inter-animals could harm the other. But it seems my inter-animal was a complete and total pervert and talks me into shit. Like biting My Angel on her creamy white ass. Alright, Alright, it wasn't him, it was all me. Bite just one ass and everyone looks at you funny.

"Oh I'm fine, OK, better than fine. We need those cameras, Baby. Last thing I remember was you bit me on my ass, your such a pervert."

"So your not in pain anywhere then My Angel?" I had to ask. I wanted more love making or sex making later, this was a need to know thing.

"Nope, no pain. But I can tell I have been, excuse my language here, fucked in every way there is to do it multiple times."

NOT FAIR! My animal part has all the good memories, that fucker better start sharing. He gets all the good shit, the memories of her wrapping those juicy pink lips around my cock and sucking on me until I explode into her mouth. I can tell that happened, I can smell it on her breath, damn that's HOT.

He gets the memories of pounding into the pretty little pussy, feeling her muscles pulling my cock deeper and feeling those same muscles tensing up and practically sucking the cum deep into her body. Yeah, I can fucking smell that too.

Pushing deep into the tight little ass, holding her by the hips and bending her all the way down to the ground, where her ass is just sticking up in the air, with my body mounted behind her. Grabbing her by the hair, pulling her head close to my mouth and then at the moment I cum deep in that little ass, biting her on my mating mark. Injecting my venom, after drinking some of hers. Pulling slowly out of her ass watching the cum drip out and rubbing it onto her back letting her skin absorb more of my smell.

HOLY HELL IN A HAND BASKET! The greedy fucker shared that memory with me. That was HOT, little weird and gross but HOT. DAMN!

I can understand why that part of me came out. We are about to be around other males vampires, and one _dead fucker_ , already thought he could take what was mine. My animal was only doing what his and my instincts, are still screaming to do; Mark My Territory. But I have nothing else to mark, the fucker, marked her within an inch of her life. I think he has jealousy issues.

"Come on My Love, we need to get dressed and get going. Before we go however, I need to order a new shower and some building supplies," I told her. I went to the laptop and pulled the supply stores up out of my favorites, yes I knew it might be needed sometime. I got the stuff ordered and went to get dressed.

Wow My Love, smells of me almost as strong as I smell of me. My animal kicked total scenting the mates ass. High five animal dude.

My Angel walked over and started sniffing me, OK this is new. What is she doing? I just stood there, because well I had no idea what was going on and one look into her pitch black eyes, let me know this was not My Love that I was dealing with. This was her animal, damn her animal is sexy as hell, scary too. She was letting loose low growls, the kind that makes you say "Oh shit, I'm sorry" and the always popular "I'll never do it again".

She looked me into my eyes and said one word, "Mate" then she bit my neck, right on My Bella's mating mark. Well they are the same person kind of. So I guess it's their mating mark. It's confusing, unless your a vampire. I could feel her venom being pushed into my neck, as My Bella's naked body was being pushed up next to mine.

My Angel then pulled back and said, "Mine." And that was the end of that conversation.

I can honestly say I would not want to piss My Angel's animal off, she is scarier than Janie Painie. That low sex voice, those deep black, see into your soul eyes, Damn I wonder if I will ever have sex with that side of her and remember it. Don't get me wrong, I adore making slow sweet love to My Angel, she deserves to be treated like the Queen she is to me. But the thought of letting loose with her animal half, excites and scares the hell out of me. I need fucking cameras!

NOTE TO SELF: ORDER CAMERAS AS SOON AS WE GET BACK.

"Baby what should we wear?" My Angel asked. I told her what Jane was wearing. "So anything then, right?"

"Yes My Angel, anything you want to wear is more than fine. Personally I'm just going to wear jeans and a shirt. Aro said they had no dress code, so I'm taking him at his word," I explained.

We got dressed and shock upon shock we matched. I know that animal whispered that shit to her. I have no doubts, that her animal side is jealous as hell. Like I really have room to talk, I laughed to myself.

First I went and got us both a drink and rinsed the glasses to be washed later, the house didn't need to be locked up, because it already had that vampire proof stuff on it. I pulled up the email picture and explained how to do the transporting thing to My Angel. I also let her know it would be Jane waiting for us and I explained that Jane was like a little sister to me. Jane has a habit of hugging and I don't want My Angel to feel threatened in any way what so ever.

We gave each other a kiss and looked at the picture.

 _ **Everyone who has taken the time to review I would like to, Thank you so very much, each review I get means a lot to me :-)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Stephanie Meyer created the Twiverse and owns all the characters**_

 _ **Those who took the time to review I thank you bunches and lots, those who didn't come on now, it doesn't hurt a bit to leave a little sweet nothing, a smiley face would work just something to let me know if you are liking my story.**_

 _ **And to answer the question I was asked no I have no pre-reader nor a beta. There's a long story behind the reason why if you really want to know...**_

Then there we were, in the empty throne room with Jane laying across the thrones like she was asleep. She can be such a smart ass at times, like when she's awake.

"Hey Janie Painie," I said. I know she hates that nic name, that's why I must call her that.

"It's about time. Didn't you get all your sexing done earlier, I mean really. Hey Bella, I know you probably don't remember me, but I hung out with you during your change," Jane said as she walked forward and embraced My Mate in a hug. "I was the person who was singing you songs, I didn't want you to go insane with boredom or anything. I remember when I went through the change myself, the fire was awful, but I think the boredom was the worst part of the whole thing.

So come on, we had a huge fight earlier, I won. You two will be in my tower, I have a room all done up for you. I tried to make it as comfortable as I could, so no pink, don't worry. I know we don't sleep or anything unless we want to, but I still got you a king size bed. I figured you might need sex breaks or something like that, your newly mated, so a certain amount of needing sex or you'll blow up is expected.

Here's your room, see it even has your name on it. Cool, huh? I did it up almost exactly how your bedroom and bathroom is at your home. But I changed the accent colors so it would be easy to see the difference's, if your wanted to transport to here or there from somewhere else. Aro used to get stuff like that confused all the time, it was funny.

One time, he and Sulpicia went to view the Titanic, cause you know they were on that ship when it sank, Sulpicia left some jewelry in the stateroom vault, she wanted to wear it that night or something. So they popped down there to pick it up, they didn't think about the fact the water would be touching them, so when they popped back in their chambers; they brought tons of water with them, it took weeks to get the smell of ocean out of there, it was so funny. I have pictures. So what do you think," she finally asked. I know we don't need to breathe, but damn that girl can talk when she wants to.

My Angel and I looked around at the room, it was perfect. I could tell Jane put a lot of work in on this. See, that's why you just can't hate this kid. She is just too sweet, when she wants to be anyway.

"Jane the room is wonderful, I can't thank you enough," My Angel said. I saw Jane put her head down, if she could blush, she would be.

"Your very welcome. We want you both to know your family to us and we wanted you to be comfortable. We only have one rule: If at anytime we are summoned to the throne room, please wear a robe. I know it's silly, but it's a family type thing. Oh, I don't know how to explain it, its just an old person thing.

Aro, Marcus, Caius, Sulpicia, and Athenodora all wear red, those of us with abilities that live here wear black, the ones who live here, but don't have abilities wear gray; you two as extended family, which means your family, you just don't live here, will wear the pretty blue ones. I tried to talk them into letting me wear blue, even told them I would move out, just so I could do it, didn't work. The black washes me out, you know. Oh yeah and smiling in the throne room is like, the world will end thing. I do it all the time, to piss people off. It's expected of me, I'm a teenager, I would so hate to disappoint you know.

Come on, let's go to the dungeon area, it's so cool down there," she said all that again, without breathing. She makes me tired. I wonder if maybe they could give her the sleeping compound, as a nerve pill for vampires type of thing.

She grabbed My Love's hand and started dragging her with her. My Love grabbed my hand and I went willingly, I would always follow My Angel.

"Now don't let how this part of it the castle looks scare you. This part has not been redone, this image really works for us. By the way Bella, Edward said you hate to shop, but you liked normal clothes, so I stocked some clothes for you both in your room."

"Again thank you Jane, your such a sweet person. Am I dressed alright for this?" My Angel asked her.

"Your so welcome, just don't tell no one I was nice, I have a rep. to protect, OK? And your dressed perfectly, well you see how I'm dressed, Aro is like the king of vampires or something like that and he is wearing jeans and a Grateful Dead t-shirt, because he is grateful he is dead. Don't ask him to explain, because he will, you don't want to go there. People have been trapped." Jane said with a laugh.

"Here we go our deep dark scary dungeon," Jane said laughing. That kid has a really weird sense of humor, I swear.

She stopped in front of a rusty steel door and pushed it open, that's when I heard it. Rock music being sung very badly, how can a vampire sing badly? I had no answers, but I did have proof, I think my ears might be bleeding or maybe they were crying. Perhaps this was a new form of torture they have thought up, if it was it was very effective. I would do almost anything to get out of hearing that shit.

"Here grab a pair of earplugs, Felix is singing to his lady love again. She actually likes it, I personally think she is tone deaf or she really likes the pain. As you can probably tell, that's the karaoke room for the next couple of hours, after that we switch over to a dance club type of thing. It's really fun, well when Felix isn't around to try and kill us with his AWFUL SINGING FELIX. I feel the need to keep things real, he is awful and needs to know it.

Next we have our version of a spa, we have tanning beds, that make us all nice and warm, we don't tan but it feels good. In there we also have bunches of hot tubs and aroma therapy stuffs, sometimes it smells really bad in there, if the wrong scents are mixed together. Word of advice, sniff before entering.

This is pool room one, which has a huge pool in it. We serve lemonade and ice tea drinks in there. It's kinda fun, because we have that huge fake sun in the corner. Pool room two has numerous pool tables, they serve beer drink stuff in there, apparently it is a requirement of some sort.

Then we have our bowling alley, they do the beer stuff in there as well. Now don't worry it's like pool room two, all the things that are used is vampire proof. It gets really boring doing everything human strength, so we upgraded them. Now it's totally all good.

Now we come to the arcade room, its very popular. Everyone loves this room, we have over 100 different games in here, again vampire proof.

Last but not least my favorite room, the movie room. It is only a huge TV, but we make sure we have a new movie to watch at least once a week. They call it bonding, I call it hanging out and having fun.

Now, TADA! The party room, filled with party type vampires. We have a buffet table with all the "foods and drinks" on them. Along with our special occasion champagne, it's really cool too. It tastes like your favorite fruit, no one has ever had it taste the same as anyone else. Magic juice. I don't care what they say, it has to be laced with some kind of voodoo magic stuff. You can even drink out of the same glass, it will still taste different. Totally weird," Jane finally stopped saying.

"Oh crap, TADAAAAAAAAA, We are here!" Jane yelled.

I looked around the room and seen just about every single Volturi guard member in attendance. All their thoughts were centered on welcoming My Love and myself, and surprisingly enough not one person here thought of either of us in any way besides as friends. Talk about a relief that was. Maybe that's how it was around real "mated" vampires, they care to only think and view their on mates in such ways. They of course found the two of us attractive, but that was as far as their thoughts went.

Aro and Sulpicia both stepped forward and welcomed us to their home warmly. I could read in their thoughts, they were thrilled we had decided to attend.

"Ladies and gentlemen, might I have your attention please. I would like to introduce Edward and Isabella Cullen. They are very good friends of mine, family really. They are to be treated with the same respect that is shown to myself and My Mate. Isabella is a newborn, only days into her new life with her mate, remember how you felt as a newborn and do not crowd her. So let's welcome them and have some fun and if you get drunk, you will be left where you fall," Aro announced.

"Bella and Edward, we do have a gift for you as well. It is a picture album, filled of photos of some of the most fabulous locations on this wonderful planet of ours. Since you both can transport, I foresee many wonderful trips in your futures. I have made sure to include my absolute favorite places.

I do think you both will rather enjoy seeing Atlantis, one can still feel the power that seems to radiate from the walls. Don't look so shocked young friends, when you have lived as long as I have and traveled as much, your bound to run across it sooner or later if it exists.

Please grab a glass of champagne, meet and mingle, enjoy yourselves. Avoid the karaoke room until Felix is done, his singing can make a vampires ears bleed. We really must find a way to make rooms, sound proof for vampires, sometimes having such a good sense of hearing is a bad thing." Aro told us.

With that we walked around meeting vampires here and there, all was very warm and welcoming. My Love seemed to enjoy herself, I could see the stress and tension that had surrounded her since her awakening, slowly leaving her body. She never let go of my hand however. I was pleased to see everyone was dressed very causal, I am sure that helped My Angel as well. She never seemed to put on airs. It was rather refreshing.

The freedom that I felt here was amazing, I could hardly wait to play a game of pool with my old friend. Or even just game of bowling, is that the right term a game of bowling? Who cares, I am having a blast and My Mate is smiling and happy, at this moment my world is good.

As I looked around the room, I noticed that most of the vampires here were around my age. Somehow I always thought they were all older. Maybe it's just how Carlise talked about them, that made me think that way. God knew the man did all he could to push his views and values off on me.

I wonder what really has him so upset; the fact I took my own money away, or the fact I had sex without marriage? He was always one that believed his way was the only way. If I knew how to contact him, I might even be tempted to make sure he knew I enjoyed sex without the wedding band, a lot more than he ever enjoyed it with one.

Besides all a marriage really is, is just showing you have made a commit to someone. I had that already without the wedding mess. Besides, I knew My Bella didn't believe in all that crap to begin with, her parents did a number and a half on her. I really wonder if she would like to kill her mother and step father? I still think it would make her feel worlds better, a way to show that she is stronger, that they never broke her.

I also wondered if they knew what fate was waiting for My Love at Charlies. Did they know she would be a slave almost? Did they know of his plans to marry her off? Or did they just want her gone, because she wasn't doing enough for them? I wondered how they were living now, did they now notice how much she did? If they heard about Charlie, would they attempt to try and take My Love and make her do more slave labor? Not that there was any way in hell, I would allow that shit to happen. I just wonder what their thoughts were now, guess it's the mind reader part of me, I needed to know what everyone was thinking all the time.

"Edward, come let's playing a few games of bowling, the pool tables will be open soon, then we can really get our game on," Aro yelled.

"Can I play?" My Love asked.

"Of course, you can Bella. We will even take it easy on you the first few games," Aro told her.

"No, don't do that. I can more than hold my own in bowling or pool," My Angel replied.

Aro raised his eyebrows, but never said a word. I don't think My Angel understood, Aro has been playing these games since they were invented. But if she didn't want him to hold back, then of course, he wouldn't hold anything back. I was worried, a pissed off newborn is not a fun thing to be around. And with My Angel's abilities, well it could be dangerous. Not adding in the fact, that Jane had decided My Bella is her sister, which means you piss off My Bella, you indirectly piss off Jane. That is never pleasant.

Everyone over heard My Love say not to hold back, they were interested in the game now. Even Felix stopped torturing us with his singing, to come and watch. It was only the three of us playing, I could hear tons of bets taking place, as we chose our lanes. Since My Love was the only female playing, it was ladies first.

She looked over the lane, released the ball, strike. Perfect dead center, hit. She must have played a little when she was human.

By the end of the game, My Angel had kicked not only my ass, but Aro's as well. Her and Jane were doing a women rules dance thing, it was adorable. She was so happy right now, I loved it. She could kick my ass everyday if it made her this happy to do it.

"Bella my dear, have you ever bowled before?" Aro asked her. His male ego took a hell of a hit. He already spends hours down here, trying to achieve the perfect game and My Love did it in only one game.

"Yeah, it was one of my part time jobs. When I was about ten or so, my mother told me I needed to do something to help pay the bills I made. So I went looking to see if I could do anything, for anyone in the neighborhood. You know like babysitting, cleaning houses, yard work, things like that. I wasn't old enough to get a "real job" you have to be at least sixteen do to that.

I noticed a bowling alley at the end of our street, and went to ask them if I could clean or do anything to earn some money. When they asked me why, I told them. I seen no reason to lie.

The couple that owned the place, said I could come in and work whenever I had time, they would pay me cash. The lady saw I was very thin, so she made sure I knew that dinner was to be included for everyone that worked there.

Looking back, they only hired me to make sure I had supper when I was hungry and they paid me enough to make my mother not yell at me. A few years later, they opened a pool hall across the street. They told me I could work there as well. They never needed me to work at either place; neither was very busy, they could have handled everything on their own, but they wanted to help me, I guess.

When the places were clean and I had extra time on my hands, I would play, they never minded it at all. And since I never had any friends, any and all free time was spent there. It was much better than being home. I was constantly reminded that I wasn't doing enough, wasn't bringing enough money in. That I could have probably handled, I was used to the harsh words, but watching my mother and Phil having sex everywhere, I couldn't handle. So I avoided home as much as I could until, they decided to ship me off to Charlies.

So I have a lot of practice with bowling and pool," My Angel ended.

I could hear the thoughts of all those around me, they wanted revenge. Revenge for the pain that My Mate had suffered, they all cared for her as if she was their actual family.

My Love's reaction is what surprised me most, she explained all of that as if she was telling everyone about a movie she had watched. It was as if none of that effected her in any way. It was rather odd, but I liked it, it showed that her memories were fading even more, because she had no feelings to associate with the memory.

"Bella, would you like for us to have your mother brought here, to stand trail for her crimes against you when you were human?" Aro asked. I could hear in his thoughts he so wanted to give My Darling Mate closure, just as I did.

"Would she and Phil die?" My Angel asked, completely emotionless.

"Honestly, it would depend. If she was just a horrible mother that would be one thing. But I would like to ask her some questions, questions I do believe you need the answers to. As a vampire your memories tend to fade, all except memories that nag at our subconscious, those tend to linger.

If death is her sentence and the sentence of her husband, you will be able to decide how they die, if you wish. From what you have just told us, I do think there is more than what meets the eye. This is of course up to you." Aro told My Angel.

"Edward, what do you think? If they come here, death is the only option, they will know that I am not human any longer. I do not look as I did and well honestly, none of you scream vampire, but you also don't scream normal," My Love said.

"I think having the closure would be very good for you. I was going to mention it myself several times. I just didn't know how to go about it, without dragged up more bad memories for you, My Angel. I truly think she knew what kind of a man Charlie was and didn't care at all about the fact she was sending you into that type of environment. She was married to him for several years and left him. She had to know what type of a person he was.

Knowing that, I would like to know why she sent you there. And I think deep down, you want to know why was well. I think once you have your answers and closure, those memories will finish fading," I explained.

"OK, then I guess let's do it. If all of you think this is something I need to do, I will do it. The method of her death, will be decided as to her answers," My Love said.

"Alright then, Bella does your mother have any intelligence?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean would she enter a contest, then forget about entering it or would she be smart enough to remember she didn't?" Aro asked.

"Oh, she enters contests all the time, online, through the mail, the works. She just knows she is going to get lucky one day. Her motto is: someone is going to win, might as well be me, Lord knows I have earned it."

"Excellent my dear. We will let her "win" an all expense paid trip, right to this very castle. We will say it was Dracula's original home before he moved to greener pastures.," Aro said with a laugh. Damn, My Friend is a little bit on the evil side. Makes me respect him more, I laughed to myself.

"She will tell everyone she knows that she finally won. Do you really want them to draw a line right to the front door?" My Love pointed out.

"Do not worry yourself my dear. I can have the entire thing erased, no one will ever know where she went off to. But I do thank you very much for caring about our safety like that," Aro said.

"Your family now, of course I would try to protect you," My Love reasoned.

The entire room was filled with thoughts of familiar love for My Mate. Just saying that, how she said it, spoke to each and every one of them. Their shared thoughts reflected no one else ever took the time to see them as people/vampires before, just knowing they were with the Volturi, was enough for most to turn their backs. My Love's open acceptance of them, filled them with love and awe of My Bella.

"Well Chris, why you don't you contact Bella's mother with the information and get her here ASAP. I want to see how Bella does in the pool room. I think I can beat her still," Aro said smiling. His thoughts told me he was hoping to make My Angel more comfortable. He truly sees he as family and was very upset how her mother had treated her.

By the end of our first evening, My Angel had stomped all of our collective asses in pool. Several people even asked her for lessons, which she happily offered. She joked and told them, if she taught them it would keep Aro on his toes, for future visits. Just knowing she wanted to visit again, made Aro willing to have his ass kicked.

The next week passed very closely to our first day, we had so much fun in the dungeon. My Love never had a chance to play arcade games before, so she yelled and screamed every time it didn't go her way. She was not the only one, that was a very loud room, filled with very colorful language.

I did learn My Angel sang like an angel, the first time we got her on stage to sing. Jane had told her not to worry, she couldn't do any worse than Felix, Jane even promised to sing right after her. My Love picked her song and opened her mouth to sing and pure magic came out. She was perfection, the whole room just stopped and stared. I could tell if she could have still blushed, she would have been a lovely shade of red.

My Angel also LOVED movies, apparently she didn't get to see many or she had already lost those memories, because each one seemed new to her. She seemed to see, what no one else did in them, everyone loved to talk over the movie after wards. It reminded me of that old TV show with those critics. I don't remember the name, geez, I had an undead life to led, so I never watched that crap.

One thing I did learn about My Angel is, she has one hell of a temper. Jane decided that My Bella was only a few months older than she was, perhaps they would have some of the same interests. So with that in mind, Jane introduced My Angel to painting. Jane was painting a beautiful field, full of flowers and bursting with life. My Angel was attempting to paint the same thing, as to the fact they were knee deep in the field, Jane thought seeing it while painting it would be easier for the first time.

Little did any of us know, that if My Bella doesn't get things right, quickly, she goes completely off the deep end. By time she was finished with her... shall we call it disagreement with all things paint related. The forest that was near the field was... no longer there. Jane was even afraid of her and Jane doesn't know how to be afraid at all. Aro decided he would just put in a mini kart racing track where the forest used to be.

That day, I decided My Love should not ever be subjected to paint of any type again. It was a complete turn on watching her destroy that forest though. Of course right now, everything was turning me on, including the wind. My Love refused to have sex with me while here, she said she didn't want the others to hear us, that it was private. The fact I could hear everyone else having sex was not helping me. The fuckers, they knew she wasn't going to let me, so I know they were having more sex than they normally do. Assholes forget I can read that in their minds, I hope their dicks fall off.

The day that Renee and Phil were to show up she seemed tense, so I asked her what was the matter.

"To tell the truth Baby, I am afraid of the answers she might give. I'm afraid she knew everything and it just didn't matter, that I didn't matter to her. When I think about her, I don't feel any type of love, I feel hollow, empty, like there is just a void. I'm just scared of what she might say," My Angel whispered to me.

"I know My Love, but you need these answers, you need them for closure. Just like I need answers from the Cullen's. Your answers are just a little easier to get right now. But My Love, please never forget you are LOVED, by not only me, but by every vampire in this castle.

Until we know what went on, I think it's best we put it all out of our minds for right now. Let's hit the dungeon, so you tease me wearing that tiny little excuse for a bathing suit. Unless you want me to show you how it really feels to be teased," I said with a wicked smile.

Oh, I hope and pray she will let me tease and please her gorgeous body. I miss slipping into her hot, wet center. I miss feeling her arms wrap around me, her legs pulling me closer to her. Feeling her body come undone under me. Damn, thoughts are killing me now.

"Yes Baby, show me how much you love me, please."

"Are you sure My Love? The others will hear us, I know how you feel about that."

"I have to have you right now, I don't care. I need to feel your love. I need this. Before I can face the fact, I might never have been loved, I need to feel the fact I am loved now."

I slowly removed our clothes and laid My Angel down on the bed, her hair fanned out around her head like a halo. It's rather fitting calling her My Angel, when she looks like this.

I took my time carefully caressing every inch of her body, kissing, licking and loving her, until she could have no doubts, how much I worshiped and adored her. When she was withering and begging for more, I eased into her body, filling her. Moving slowly, slowly even for a human. I wanted to make sure she knew I was making love to her, not our normal complete zone out.

As we both found our release in each other, I noticed she was still shaking, I was a bit alarmed, I knew I haven't harmed her, my animal side was much rougher and she always seemed to like that quite a bit.

"My Angel please tell me what is wrong? I love you, why are you shaking?" I asked My Angel.

"It was so beautiful, Edward I could feel how much you love me. I know it's silly, but I swear, I felt like I could look into your soul and see how much I mean to you," My Angel told me.

"You My Sweet Girl, you are my life, you are my soul, you are my every reason for everything." I confessed.

We just laid there, wrapped in our happy bubble of love. Feelings of peace and contentment filled my body and mind. I looked at My Beautiful Angel, she laid there with a small smile of her face, seemingly at peace as well.

She wasn't aware of the fact her mother and Phil just had arrived, I didn't want to tell her. I wanted her to be happy as long as she could be. I wasn't sure how My Love wanted to do this. Did she want to do it in the throne room in front of everyone? Or in a private room? Hell for all I know, she will want to use Jane's own personal torture chamber.

Jane is a really scary kid, a bit sick and twisted as well. Jane took My Love to show her her personal torture room, after seeing what the dungeon was, My Love went with her, expecting more of the same. She was so wrong. It was painted bright pink, that's right PINK. Why you may ask, I did as well. Pink for Jane, is a torturous color. She took great pleasure in showing My Darling Sweet Mate, all the torture devices she had collected over the years. And explained in great detail what each did.

Apparently Jane thought they could bond over that, since painting didn't turn out so well. I am not sure My Love will ever recover.

I told My Angel that Renee and Phil were here. I wasn't sure of what her reaction would be.

"Where are they right now, Baby?"

"Right now, they are being shown to their suite. Anna is asking them about their journey and if they are happy being out of the States," I told her. Then I heard what her miserable excuse of a mother was thinking.

 _This couldn't have come at a better time. With those damn Indians wanting to know where Bella is, like I have any clue. I did my part, it was Charlies turn now, he just had to get himself killed and ruin the rest of this. Now I will never get the rest of my money. Bella better return my calls, if she knows whats good for her._

"My Love, she is thinking something about she did her part and it was Charlies turn now. And she won't get the rest of her money now, apparently the Indians, I am assuming the tribe want to know where you are at. She is also thinking something about you better return her calls?" I told My Angel.

"I don't know about any calls, I left my cell at Charlies. There was no one I wanted to talk to besides you, plus it has a GPS thingy in it," My Angel explained. She is smarter than me, I forgot all about that until Aro mentioned it.

"Well, let's get ready to find out what mommy dearest knows, looks like I am going to be right. I probably won't want to know the answers to any of my questions."

We slowly got dressed, not wanting to hear the answers, but also not wanting to not know the answers. I asked My Angel, where did she want to do this. She told me the throne room, our whole family deserved to hear whatever her mother had to say. I think she wanted it to be there knowing she would have a lot of support with her. My Angel was feeling afraid and insecure, she needed all of us there with her. Anna heard what My Angel said, so she told Renee and Phil she was going to show them the throne room, that not many get to see it, as to the fact it is kept private from the public.

Since we were headed to the throne room, we donned our robes. My Love does look wonderful in the blue. I think I will get us some blue sheets, just so I can see her beautiful body all wrapped in blue silk one day.

As we entered the room, I could see everyone was there waiting for us. Showing their support to My Angel, Sulpicia came over and gave her a hug, whispered to her she was loved and wanted, always, no matter what anyone said. Everyone thoughts completely agreed with her, they truly saw My Bella as their own family.

A few minutes later, Anna escorted Renee and Phil into the room. Told them to be seated in the chairs that was sitting in the middle of the room for them.

 _Something is not right here. Why are all these people looking at me, like I don't matter?_

 _ **"Renee and Phil, you both will answer any question given to you freely and without reservation. You both will tell the truth and the whole truth. You will not stand up, you will remain seated at all times."**_

I really like using that tone of voice, it's just so cool. Remember I am a teenager, forever a teenager but still, I have to have my fun when and where I can. Plus I had to get that out, before she started to run her mouth.

"Renee, why is the tribe looking for me," My Love started.

"Simple, you belong to them."

"Explain, I belong to them."

"I sold you to them before you were even born, you belong to them, it's very simple."

"WHAT!?"

"What's so hard to understand, I sold you."

"Tell me the whole story, leaving nothing out," My Angel demanded. Her whole tiny little body was shaking with rage and anger.

"Well when Charlie knocked me up, I wanted to have an abortion, but the tribe had a medicine man who said he would pay me to have the kid if it was a girl.

So I waited a few months and low and behold, you were a girl. Charlie and I went to talk with them after a girl was for sure, they offered us ten thousand a piece, if I had you. So I did. Once I had you, I was then asked to raise you, like I wanted you to ruin my life anymore than you already had. They again offered me ten thousand a year to raise you.

But I had to raise you in a manner that you would be used to doing as you were told. So I started making sure you were used to doing everything around the house without question, I ingrained the fact that money was not important, since the tribe didn't have much. I taught you that you always had to earn your keep in one way or another. It worked out rather well for me, I got a maid and a cook all in one.

When you turned thirteen, I was sent a notice that the tribe needed to speak with me. That was your last visit to your father before you moved in with him. I went to the elders, they informed me that you had to remain a virgin. You were to belong to Jacob Black, he was the next chief of the tribe and the future leader of the wolf pack.

I learned of what they had planned for your life, you were to mate with every member of the wolf pack. They even had a little house set up for you, with bars on the windows and a steel door, so you couldn't escape your fate. Your whole job was to pop out little wolf babies until you died. I found it rather fitting really, you ruined my life and figure. Now I got to ruin yours, plus a bonus, every kid you popped out, I got an extra thousand bucks from. Win for me, big time.

I did give you an opportunity to change your fate, I told you that you needed to do more to earn your keep, but no you wanted to go to school. You wanted to learn. Since I wasn't going to get the money from you, I would have to get it through them.

Once you turned seventeen, I was worried you might find a guy you liked, so I sent you to Charlie. He was suppose to make sure you remained a virgin and was suppose to make sure you ended up where you belonged. Flat on your back, getting fucked everyday and popping out little half breeds.

But Charlie had to go and get himself killed and you somehow escaped to Italy. Now the Indians want you and you will have to go back and be there little half breed breeder. There's a contract, you have no choice. Once I call them, they will send the wolves to get you, they have been expecting you," The evil fucked up the head bitch explained.

"Phil were you aware of this?" My Angel asked.

"Yes, I wanted a little time to break you in, until she explained you had to be a virgin," the sick bastard said, with a fucking smile on his face. And people say vampires are evil. Those people never met sick fucks like these two or rather three. Really wish Charlie was alive so I could kill him.

My Beautiful Angel just stood there in complete shock, I know she was worried about the answers, but hell, even I never expected anything like this. My Love walked over and sat next Sulpicia and Jane, I knew she needed more answers, she just was not able to form them right then.

"Did Charlie know of the tribes plans for Bella?" I asked, I know that was something she wanted to know.

"Of course he knew all the plans, they were his friends, not mine. Hell it was his idea, he didn't want to pay for an abortion. Cheap bastard, didn't want to pay for a condom either, that's how we got into that mess," dead woman talking said.

"So you were fine selling your child?! Making her into a slave!? Knowing she would be raped repeatedly, locked in a shack?!" I yelled.

"Look, it's not like I gave a shit alright, plus I wanted the money. And I will get more every time she pops out one of those little bastards. Besides, I am sure she will grow to love getting fucked by several guys, variety is the spice of life after all. I doubt it would be rape anyway, they could always give her a drug and make her want it, then it's not rape."

I saw My Love stand up, she slowly walked to stand in front of those horrible people and she just looked at them.

"Let me tell you a few things, you are sorry excuses for humans, I hope you burn in hell. Janie, would you like two people to take to your pretty pink room?" My Angel asked.

"I would LOVE it, my sister," Jane said, in her sweet innocent voice. That's not a good voice, when your on the receiving end of it.

"They are yours, please make sure they scream long and hard, before you grant them death. Feel free to use any and all of your wonderful toys on them. I want them to feel pain, extreme pain.

You both have been sentenced to death, via my lovely sister Jane, who's nic name is Janie Painie, guess your going to see why. My Lovely sister is a bit sadistic and twisted, that's why I love her so much, anyone else who wants to join Jane please let her know. I am sure that there is enough torture to go around for everyone.

Renee, Phil, I wash my hands of you both, I hope you feel the pain I would have felt. You both disgust me," My Angel said. Then she walked out of the room, while the sick bastards was yelling for her to come help them.

I looked at Jane and I seen anger and hate pouring from her eyes. Let me tell you what, when Jane of the Volturi, looks at you like that, the time to fear is long passed.

"Come on Jane, allow me to help you move your new toys into your room," I said.

I released them from the hold I had on them, Jane and I carried them to her torture room. She quickly strapped them down and smiled really big. Just so you know, Jane smiling like that means you need to fucking run.

"I will take my leave now Jane. Enjoy yourself, remember My Bella wants them to suffer greatly, so don't kill them fast," I reminded her.

"No problem there Edward. They do not deserve the pleasure of dying quickly, they deserve pain and they will get it," Jane replied.

I swiftly left the room, I could see what Jane was planning in her mind. Did I mention that she was sick and twisted? I needed new words to describe what she had in mind, those two words just wasn't fucked up enough.

When I got back to our room, I heard My Angel showering, can't say I blame her for that. Being near those two, made me feel rather dirty as well.

"My Angel, may I join you?" I had to ask, I wasn't sure how her state of mind was at the moment. So I didn't want to make any type of choice for her right now. I heard her whisper yes, so I got undressed to join her.

I saw her curled into a ball on the shower bench, pressed between the two walls. She had all the shower jets all pointing directly on her, like she thought she needed to get clean.

I dropped to my knees before her and gathered her into my arms and just held her as she sobbed all her heart break out. My Poor Precious Angel, how could anyone not see how perfect she was, how could they not see how blessed they were, just having her in their lives? How could someone do that to their own child? I mean, don't get me wrong, I don't like kids at all. But if I ever had one, I would think I would treasure it, I surely would never do any of the things Renee has done that's for sure.

And that disgusting Phil, wanting to break her in, I am so glad that Jane is slowly removing his dick, inch by inch. She is even taking the time to make sure he doesn't bleed out, she does want to kill them both slowly.

If My Angel didn't need me right now, I would be helping her inflect severe pain on them both. But My Angel needed me right now, she needed to feel my arms around her, she needed to hear me whisper how much I loved her in her ear. She needed to know she was loved and that no one would ever take her away from me.

Personally, I am seriously thinking about killing everyone single being on that reservation. They knew, they all knew, the elders, the wolves, which thanks to the sick bitch, we are sure of now. They all knew what they were going to do to My Angel and not one of them tried to stop it.

I bet I could talk Aro in to another Roanoke, it's been a few centuries since vampires have done a complete wipe out of a town. Humans are so funny, they sit and wonder, how did all those people just vanish without a trace, they looked at the weather, they thought they all might have traveled to another town? They was eaten... Hello. An entire town worth of people just decided to travel, Right. One person in the colony found out vampires were not myth but fact, since the settlers stuck together so close. Well it stood to reason the others knew as well, they all had to go. It wasn't personal, it was survival.

This time however, if I could talk Aro into it, well it would be personal. With the small amount of socializing the Indians do, it could be weeks before anyone really even noticed. What they had planned, was just taking things to far in my book. Maybe I am taking things to far, but everyone knows not to fuck with a vampires mate. Even those bogus vampire TV shows say so, and that's saying something, they never get anything right.

I lifted My Angel up in my arms and carried her to our bed. I sat down, rocking her gently back and forth. I made sure I kept telling her how much she is loved. I didn't know what else to do, I just wanted to absorb all the pain from her, so she would never have to feel it again.

Then she just stopped crying, now I was getting really worried. Women as far as I knew, didn't just stop crying. If they were crying, they had a damn good reason for doing it. And that reason just didn't suddenly go away.

"Baby, I am going to get dressed and go visit Jane for a little bit," My Love said.

Did she forget Jane was at the moment torturing Renee and Phil? Shit, should I bring it up? Yes I better, I wouldn't want her to just walk in and see, HOLY HELL, Jane is one twisted little teenager. Maybe they should start monitoring what she watches, because, DAMN!

"My Sweet Angel, Jane is kind of..well...she's torturing Renee and Phil just now. Are you sure you want to visit with her right this moment?" I asked worriedly.

"Yep, I want to help Janie, this could be a bonding experience for the two of us. You should go and play pool with Aro, since I won't be there to kick your asses," My Angel told me.

My Angel wants to help Jane torture and killed Renee and Phil. OK, part of me is very frightened, the other part of me wished she wanted me to go with her. Hey don't look so shocked, it's a vampire thing, you would NOT understand.

"Alright My Love, if you want to bond with Jane over torture, I won't stop you. But a quick question first, I was going to talk with Aro about wiping out the entire tribe. They all knew about the arrangement involving you, so I think they all need punished, what do you think?"

"Whatever you think, is fine with me Baby. You know where I will be if you need me. I love you,"she told me, as she gave me a kiss that I felt all the way to my toes. Then she skipped out of the room, yes she freaking skipped. Maybe torturing Renee and Phil was a good idea. Well can't say they didn't deserve it, because even God in heaven knows they did.

Well My Love wants me to go and play, obviously, so I went to hunt Aro down, see what he is into. I found him, doing a weird Aro thing. What the hell is he doing? He was just standing there, glaring at the wall, growling at it, with his fists clenched. Sometimes I wonder about My Friend, this is one of those times.

"Aro My Friend, what has the wall done to you now?" I asked, because really there is no telling with Aro. He could be channeling his rage, or just pissed at the wall for some unknown reason. He's an interesting being.

"Edward, I must confess something to you. I need to kill those mutts, I really need to trust me, I NEED to do it. You were able to save your mate, the next girl most likely, will not have a vampire mate to save her. What they are doing is horrible, even in the darkest of times for us vampires, we would never have even thought, to do such things to another being.

I am not alone in this My Friend, the whole castle wants revenge on what your mate would have gone through. It is not right and this disgusting practice has been an on going thing within this tribe. It MUST be stopped. It is not right to use and abuse humans in this manner. We may have fed on them before, but never did we inflect emotional damage like this, they were always killed quickly then drained. We used the method that inflected the least amount of pain... these dogs. They might not kill humans, but what they are doing is worse, much worse.

As strange as it sounds, it seems like us, vampires, need to protect the humans from them. I never thought I would live to see the day that vampires protected humans, but here it is. They say if you live long enough, you will eventually see everything there is to see, at this moment I believe it," Aro said heavily.

"I was thinking My Friend, perhaps another Roanoke, the tribe is pretty secluded and they keep to themselves. It could be weeks, before anyone even notices. But it would have to be a total sweep, not one soul left. That tribe is known for passing stories from one generation to the next, and they have long memories," I told him.

"So, you have thought of it yourself then? And even thought of a lovely puzzle for the humans to have. You know I still can't believe, they never expected anything supernatural over Roanoke, it seems so obvious," Aro mentioned.

"It's only obvious to us because we are the supernatural. You need to remember, humans don't believe in that any longer. They didn't even believe in it back then much, only very few. Humans have more or less decided, if they can't see it, then it doesn't exist. They look for a scientific explanation for almost everything."

"How is Your Bella doing? Will she be alright with the plan to wiped them from the face of the Earth? She has had enough thrown at her, I don't want to cause her any grief," Aro told me.

"Actually she seems to be doing great now, there was a mini break down earlier, but she seemed to cry it out, then she got mad. She is helping Jane torture them, and from Jane's thoughts, My Angel, is as sick as Janie is. They are finally bonding as sisters should, I guess. Interesting way to bond though. I did ask My Angel about wiping the entire tribe off the planet, her response was..whatever I think." I smiled, I have an Awesome Mate. I say Honey I want to go and kill hundreds of people..whatever you want dear. Absolutely Freaking Perfect Mate.

"As long as it doesn't do Bella any harm, I will start planning the mission. Caius is very excited, he reminds me of a child at Christmas time. He hasn't had the chance to kill any werewolves, or shape-shifters, or whatever they are in over a century.

We will need an area map and an idea of how many people are there. I prefer in and out in under four hours, except the tribe elders and the alpha of the pack. Those sorry bastards come back here for torture. And if we can take any other wolves alive, I would like them, here as well, a slow painful death would be good for their souls. I do foresee a fight between Jane and Caius, both will want to torture. We only have one room set up for that now, because most of the world knows better than to fuck with us.

Well we are vampires, we should have another room set up and ready in a day or so. Your Bella and Jane will want more torture time any way, this way we can plan, set up a room and let the girls bond all at once," Aro summarized.

 _ **Sisterly Bonding it is such a beautiful thing, Renee was a royal bitch she so deserved a slow painful death.**_

 _ **I even answered a question for historians everywhere, that's right Roanoke, in real life history, all the people that were there just poofed one day, I can't believe no one figured out it was vampires. I mean come on, it's totally obvious.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Stephanie Meyer created the Twiverse and owns all the characters**_

 _ **Heads up warning: A bit of sick shit in this chapter, not my fault, its the damn wolves, they are sick twisted creatures, and well torture, it's a bit messy**_

 _ **It's that...do unto others thing, yeah vampires have read the Bible, they were around when it was written after all.**_

 __After breaking into a few government files, we had a current population number. A map of the entire area, we needed to know any and every way they would try to run. Even though we are planning to strike in the dead of night. Thank you Goggle Maps. From Goggle Maps, we could see what was assumed to be My Bella's prison. It was one of the few buildings that was concrete, next to it, was a larger concrete building, neither appeared to have many windows like the rest of the houses there. It was easy for our eyes at least, to see both had bars on the windows and what appeared to be very solid doors.

The general thoughts of everyone, concluded that must be where they housed their "imprints". Total sick freaks. You really know things are bad, when vampires feel the need to protect humans. I feel like I should have known this was going on years ago, but honestly I know that unless they are thinking about it right in front of me, I would have never been able to know. It's not like we met for drinks weekly or anything.

The plan was go in around midnight, enter each house kill those inside, bring the bodies to a pile for transport back here, to burn. There can be no evidence, no signs of a struggle, it must look like they all just walked out of their houses and was expected right back. Which also means, we would need to avoid the sand if at all possible, the time line for discovery could be the next morning for all we know. We need to leave no markers of any kind.

Kind of makes me wonder, if the Cullen's might show up there during our nightly raid. Talk about making things nice and neat, if they happen to show. Then I could get all my answers and My Bella and myself could heal together and FINALLY be happy, with no more threats over our heads. With the answers My Angel got though, it makes me very afraid of the answers I may get. I probably already know them all, I just need them confirmed in order to move forward.

"I want a live feed, Goggle just isn't giving it to me. Someone tap into one of the government satellites; get me live feed, make sure it is one that can zoom to ground level, I want to be able to count their eye lashes, if I'm in the mood. Also make sure it has infer-red capabilities, wolves have a higher body heat than humans. It will give us an exact count," Aro commanded.

Wow My Friend is good at this shit. Note to self: Don't piss Aro off.

"To wipe them all out and take those we want, right now it looks like a two hour job. The thing that will take the longest time is transporting them all and making sure the houses are not disturbed any. If those two buildings are locked and have people in them, it might be impossible to do it cleanly, unless we figure out who has the keys. That's why I need ground view ASAP.

Felix, I need three rooms available, preferable uncomfortable rooms, I need them dog proof. Once the wolves are phased they are stronger, so the rooms need to be up to par, make sure there is a way to use a knock out gas in those rooms, and those rooms alone. I know vampire venom is lethal to werewolves, I am not sure if it is to shape-shifting werewolves or not. So we are going to see, if it is, there is no form of torture worse.

It enters their blood stream, the wolf part of them tries to fight it, of course there is no chance, but alas it tries any way. As it makes it's way through their bodies it slowly poison their system. Their veins start to break open and bleed out, their internal organs break open and bleed out. It takes about seven days before their bodies finally give up and their heart and brain turn, pretty much into mush. I seen it once, before we took over, the Romanians were a very sick bunch of vampires. They preferred torturing werewolves, instead of simply killing them. In this case, I want to torture them so I will use their methods," Aro explained.

Damn I wonder if Janie hung out with those sick fucks, that would explain her love of torture. Can't hold it against the kid, she needs her fun as well and she doesn't get to do this often, so I can't take it away from her.

We have now been watching the tribe for four days, we have a clear count of the wolves, there is a lot more of them than I expected. Of course that could be because Eli and Carmen are there, close contact near vampires causes the gene to go into over drive. We are not sure why those two are there though, it's clear they are there of their own free will. Aro has a few questions planned for them.

The large concrete building with the bars and re-enforced door is where they keep the "imprints" all I can say is they are sick, sick fuckers. Every "imprint" is horribly scared and disfigured. We seen what I assumed was a new "imprint" taken outside, a wolf walked over to her while she was being held down and clawed the hell out of her. They then drug her body back into the building, dropped her on the ground and locked the door and walked away. They didn't even give her any type of medical attention. I guess no medical attention means a worse scar. It must be how the rest of the tribe knows those women are taken, or maybe they do it to lower the woman's self esteem so much, she doesn't even think about running away. It's not like with scars, like the ones I have seen, those women could blend in any where and hide.

The more I observed, the madder I got, not only for these women but for My Love, this would have been her life, if she wouldn't have been My Mate. Which of course makes me remember, the Cullen's would have kept us apart, so they would have played a part in putting her through that.

They did have someone in the building that we assumed was meant for My Bella. We never could see who it was, they were not let outside and never moved around much at all. We summarized they found a replacement, until they were able to locate My Love, like that was ever going to fucking happen. Numerous calls were placed to Renee's cell phone and her home phone by Billy Black daily. So we knew they were still looking for My Angel. All of the wolves and Billy Black made several visits to that building in the last four days, only God in heaven knew what was taking place in there, but we all had a pretty good idea.

Once the plan was in place and ready, it took longer than we expected, we needed two rooms separate from each other for Eli and Carmen, they of course needed to be vampire proof. I went to tell My Angel it was time to take all those sick bastards out.

"My Darling Bella, it's time to get the tribe now. We will need this room to torture those sick fucks as well. Are you ready to end these two now?" I asked. She and Jane had not let up at all on Renee and Phil, they truly looked to be the monsters, they really were.

"Yes Baby, I'm done now, almost. Want to help Janie and I take these two to the incinerator? I want to break every bone in their bodies, before I burn them alive. Then Jane and I both need a drink, then we will be ready," she said with a smile and a quick kiss on my cheek. My Mate is so very sweet. Her and Jane have really bonded, I was pleased to see her so happy.

I picked both of them up and the girls followed me downstairs, they systematically broke all the bones they could, while still keeping them alive. My Bella told them enjoy hell, as she and Jane tossed them into the flames. They then joined hands and went to grab a drink. They looked like two sweet little innocent girls, I knew better. I watched everything they did, both of them are completely twisted. I would need to keep an eye on My Love's taste in movies and reading material, she didn't need anymore help in that department.

Aro thought everyone having a drink was a very good idea, he didn't want anyone to be tempted with tainted blood, just in case any was spilled. It was our mission to not spill a drop, but of course, accidents do happen. Aro and Sulpicia had the most transporting experience so all the bodies were to be taken to those two, the wolves and Eli and Carmen along with the elders of the tribe was to be taken to Alec. He is better at controlling them than I or My Love is, he has have his abilities a few centuries. The "imprints" were to be given a fast pain free death, we knew that all the wolves and Billy Black as the tribal chief, had the keys to both buildings.

"First things first, capture the wolves and Eli and Carmen, they will be the most difficult to catch. Next the "imprints" they deserve to rest in peace, remember fast and pain free for them. After that I want you to go house to house. Chris will monitor a live infer-red fed, in case we over look anyone. Its an in and out mission, disturb nothing. It's another Roanoke, no evidence, total mystery for the humans. Watch your talking, we don't need anyone to over hear anything, we all know what to do, so let's get to it," Aro explained as he gave last minute instructions.

My Love and I were to go to the concrete buildings, as soon as we got a set of keys. Those women didn't need to fear anything any longer than they had to. We got lucky, there was a wolf standing guard outside the small building, so we took him down very quickly, My Love grabbed the keys while I ran him over to Alec. Thankfully My Love waited until I got back to open the door.

What we saw inside was enough to chill my blood if I had any. There was a girl close to age of My Love, strapped to a hospital bed her feet were tied to stir ups and she was naked and very pregnant. She started screaming as soon as we opened the door, when we didn't move towards her she looked over at us. We couldn't move, we both were in shock.

"Your vampires, please kill me and make sure you kill this thing inside of me. PLEASE!" she screamed.

I went over to untie her, we needed to make sure her body wouldn't be found. She evidently needed someone to hear her story, because it just started falling from her lips.

"My name is Leah Clearwater, my father Harry Clearwater is an elder of the tribe. He put me here for them to breed with me. I came home one day about four months ago early from school, I was sick. I over heard the elders talking about a girl they paid for. They had somehow bought a girl, as sick as that sounds.

They wanted her to breed with the wolf pack, I found out her name and I was trying to find her, to tell her to run. When my father found out, he told me since I wanted her to escape her fate, I could live it for her. I have been here ever since. They beat and rape me daily. They even put their monster spawn in my body, please kill me and make sure this spawn is dead. I have tried to kill it myself, but it just won't die.

Two of the imprints, in the next building are knocked up as well. You must kill them, trust me you would be doing all of us a favor, we all have tried to kill ourselves they won't let us, they just tie us down and do whatever they want with us. PLEASE, PLEASE KILL ME! KILL THIS DEMON INSIDE OF ME! AND KILL MY FUCKING SICK ASS FATHER! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!" she screamed at me. I gently took her head in my hands and snapped her neck.

My Love was dry sobbing, "This is what my life would have been like without you. These poor girls. I would ask how could a father do this, but my own was ready to do it to me," My Love wept.

"Come on My Angel, let's go put those other girl's out of their misery. We can't stop what has happened, but we can give them eternal peace now."

I bent down and gently picked up the poor girl, Leah, I wrapped her in a sheet. She wasn't going to be disrespected in her death, like she was in her life. We went into the next building and we both quickly snapped their necks, before they could even wake up. Sad thing was, as loud as Leah was screaming, they should have woken up. It just showed that they had gotten used to hearing her scream all hours of the night. Poor girl, at least she is at peace, that's all we could do for her now.

All of the "imprints" were nude, so we wrapped them all in sheets. Silly I know, since they could care less now, but still I felt I had to do it. We laid them all down together. And looked around to see what was going on. Aro walked over to us and told us it was a complete wipe, no one got past us and everyone we wanted in custody, was in custody.

We informed him that three of the females were pregnant and I reached out and touched his hand. I wanted him to know of Leah as well.

He dropped to his knees, "Why would a person do such a thing? To their own flesh and blood? Humans are so evil, I will never understand them." He reached over and smoothed Leah's hair back off her face, "I promise you, your father will pay for every second of your pain. He will be kept and tortured for months and months. I will not allow him to have the sweet relief of death. You have my word."

Sulpicia came over and told us the houses looked fine and not a drop of blood was spilled, all the bodies except the ones in front of us was already gone.

We all reached out and touched a body and transported home.

"I want Harry Clearwater in a separate cell, he will be with us until the day he dies. Jane he is to feel pain every single day, hours at a time. Make sure it is low enough he doesn't die, but high enough he feels it even has nightmares about it. I don't care what you do to him, just make sure he stays alive," Aro commanded all bossy like. He was pissed off in a royal vampire way. I was glad, after hearing what Leah had told me and what I seen in her mind, that piece of shit needed a lot of pain.  
"Aro just a suggestion, he should have to watch each and everyone we brought back die. That should be nice and torturey," I suggested. "I mean, just think, he would watch his friends and his precious protectors die in slow painful ways. He would torture himself, just thinking what is in store for him. Plus we could make sure he knew Leah told us all about him, make him think we were friends, out for her revenge, as well as for My Bella. Personally I want him hurt, hurt bad."

"Yes I like that idea, break his soul," Aro said.

"Let's put these girls to final rest. We need to make sure all the spawns are destroyed. Just as Leah asked us to."

Unlike the other bodies that was tossed in the incinerator, these were gently laid down. Marcus even said a prayer for them, in hopes it would let their souls be at rest. After the burning, their ashes were gathered and buried on holy ground, with a marker that said _YOU DID NOT DIE IN VAIN, YOU WILL ALWAYS BE REMEMBERED._

Sulpicia covered the area in white carnations, meaning remembrance, because they would always be remembered by all of us. This was a sad day in our existence. I am worried about My Love, after seeing how she would have been treated and how she would have had to lived. She has not said anything about it, but I can't help but wonder what is going on in her mind right now.

We walked back to the castle, knowing it was time for the next phase. We needed to find out names and their positions in the tribe, it's hard to torture someone, when your torturing the wrong someone. Facts are needed, like who was Harry Clearwater? Who was the acting alpha? Which one was Billy Black? I personally wanted to tell him, that his son death was all me. Was it mean? Yes of course it was. Did I care? Of course I did, I wanted him to feel more pain, he deserved it. As the chief of the tribe, he had to sign off on everything, I put all of this right on his shoulders, where it belonged.

Once we figured out who was who. Then we would need to confront Eli and Carmen, I planned on staying in the background on that one. Consorting with a known enemy of the Volturi is Aro's law not mine, however I will be there to help him in any way I could if he wanted me to.

"Demetri, about ten miles outside of Volterra, there is a vampire by the name of Niko. He owes me a favor, please tell me it is time to repay it, he is needed immediately, please.

Niko's ability works through mine, he is able to send thoughts, feelings and emotions through his touch. I can send him all the memories of Leah and have him send them through to her father. That way he will KNOW the pain and terror she went through. She wanted him to know, he will know. Now let's figure out which of these low life's he is," Aro said.

Now that is a truly a perfect punishment, well to start with any way. I do believe a lot of us, yes even including me, could see the parallels between My Love and Leah. Both were betrayed in the worse kind of way, by the men who were suppose to protect them, their own fathers. Luckily, I was able to spare My Love any of that pain and poor Leah only wanted to warn her, as a result Leah was forced to take her place. And humans wonder why vampires kill them, I wonder why we leave so many alive.

We got to the holding rooms where we had all the humans, reading their minds, I was easily able to pin point who was who. Harry was actually expecting the wolves to save them, he knew according to their stories, how Carlise had begged for a treaty. They thought it was because the wolves were so much stronger than vampires, the fools. How many girls lives, would have been spared, if Carlise just wouldn't have been a coward. Well his weakness did work in our favor and I have no doubts it will continue to do so. HOLY SHIT, one of the wolves was Leah's own brother! And he did nothing to help his sister, oh that little piece of shit is going down big time as well.

"Aro the one in the white shirt is Harry, funny enough the guy is the black shirt is Billy Black the tribal chief. The old dude in the green night dress? Well any ways that's Quail, yes a birds name. These fuckers are fucked up, that's what happens when you inbreed I guess. Side note My Friend, one of the wolves, his name is Seth, he was Leah's brother by birth," I ended.

SHIT! Who knew Aro could actually roar! This is one pissed off vampire. As soon as I heard the roar, I was immediately encased in a shield, well two shield's actually, light blue and light red. I turned and looked at My Mate.

"Sorry, he frightened me, my newborn instincts kind of took over for a moment there," My Love said. She had her head tilted towards the ground.

"My Darling Angel, never apologize for trying to protect me, what you did was a normal instinct to protect your mate. And it was HOT as hell too," I told her.

"Pervert," she said laughing at me. Little did she know she was right, here we stand, about to torture and kill a shit load of wolves. And I want her naked. I am a sick twisted person. I have an excuse, newly mated teenage vampire. All of those things, say I can be expected to toss My Love down and have my way with her at any time. I so totally would to, except she won't let me, and I refuse to do anything she says no to. Am I whipped? Probably, but late at night when you are left alone with only your hand, I will have a sweet willing woman with me. SO THERE!

"Bring Harry with us, find out which wolf is this Seth, then bring him as well. I want to talk with him, before I decided his sentence," Aro hissed.

I do believe My Old Friend is about to blow his top, I do think getting on the bad side of the "vampire king" dude, was probably a bad mistake on their behalf's.

"Marcus how is the testing going? Does our venom work the same on them, as it does on real werewolves? I don't want any phasing vampire wolves running around."

"Aro, our venom seems to go above and beyond when combined with there blood. Their blood seems to literally boil, and the red blood cells explode. Mixing the two would be a death sentence, extremely painful death sentence at that. However, I am unsure how long it would actually take for it to kill them, you don't want them dying to fast now do you?" Marcus explained, while giving us all a science lesson.

"We could always, introduce it by cutting them on the foot, and simply dripping venom in the wound. That by we save the veins and organs longer, plus they will still feel the pain and burn. It would be farther from the heart, therefore take more time to reach it, for it to stop," My Angel suggested.

Did I mention that My Beautiful Angel is a bit twisted, I blame all of it on Jane and her parents. Doesn't matter though, I think she is the most perfect woman in the entire universe. I wonder if we could take a hot steamy shower soon. Bubbles, water, naked Mate. DAMN wolves, there will be no naked until the fuckers die, I should have kept Charlies gun. Simple bullet between their legs, they slowly die and I get me some Sexy Mate loving.

"Excellent idea Bella," Aro exclaimed.

"OK, get them into a room away from the others, then I want Eli and Carmen in the throne room. We will have a quick trial for them. I want them in their own words, to explain their actions. Edward, I would like for you to force them to tell the truth. I want the confession to be out loud, so all in attendance can hear." Aro commanded.

I think My Friend rather likes my abilities. I know he has always hated the fact, no one else could see or hear what he could in the minds of the accused persons. He always felt that maybe other people didn't fully trust him. Granted his actions at times, well they raised a few eyebrows, but you just try running a world of supernatural vampires and see how sweet and loving you can be.

My Love and I went to our room and tossed on our robes, couldn't they just use a nice label pin or some shit. I mean I feel like I'm in a dress. I so need to talk this over with Aro, after he has gotten some of his torture on. That should make him be in a better mood.

Don't get me wrong here, vampires are for the most part pretty decent bunch of people, until you do something you shouldn't do and piss them off. I mean hell, look how long it's been since they have ever done anything like this, they turned their dungeon into playrooms.

We entered the throne room everyone was here, except Alec and Jane they were escorting Eli and Carmen. Once they were standing before the "royal family" Aro nodded at me.

 _ **"Eleazar and Carmen Denali you both will speak the truth and the whole truth, to any question given to you," I commanded.**_ See I have a command tone as well, I thought to myself.

"Why were the two of you consorting with known enemies of vampires?" Aro asked.

"Alice told us that Edward killed our coven sisters, he also broke the treaty with the tribe by turning a human. The Cullen's wanted to go after Edward, but they needed more enforcements, the eight of us wasn't enough, So Carmen and I decided to go to the tribe and tell them all we knew.

We knew the wolves would go after him for breaking the treaty and would side with the Cullen's. They did need however, close contact with vampires for the wolf gene to trigger. So Carmen and I stayed for a time, to help trigger their transformations.

We were to met up with the Cullen's in a few days time and then hunt Edward and _his mate_ down. They were to be separated, so they could feel the pain of being apart from your mate. Then we were going to rip _his mate_ apart and make him watch, as we fed her to the flames. If he gave the Cullen's back their money, we were going to be merciful and allow him death as well, if not, he would be disabled and feel the pain until he did," Eleazar said so causally.

They would have done this to me?! ALL OVER FUCKING MONEY! How could they be so sick, so...OH MY GOD, I don't even know the words to explain how sick this is.

"So you knew this was over nothing, but their love of money? You knew Bella, was his true mate?"

"I knew she was his mate, but he should have mated with one of the sisters, we all needed his money you know. He should have done what he was told to do, plain and simple. If he would have, none of this would be happening right now," Eleazar again said it so casually, like it was to be, no questions asked.

"You are fully aware that a mate bond can not be forced, nor can it be broken. It is also against our laws to attempt to keep mates apart, again you know this."

"Doesn't matter to me, he killed three of our coven mates, his death was ours. He deserved to pay. At least until you got involved, why are you even involved, this isn't something the Volturi normally gets involved with?"

"Simple, Edward and his lovely mate are my friends, family really. What you attempt to do to them, you attempt to do to me."

"Well we were not aware of that fact Aro."

"Of course you weren't, it was none of your business. Now tell me about the women you seen and heard being raped and beaten, but did nothing to help. I would like you to explain, how you can have a mate and allow such a monstrous thing, to go on around her and not feel complied to help those poor women?"

"It was not our business, as long as they weren't touching my mate, I did not honestly care."

How could he be so callous? I didn't know those women, I didn't hear them, didn't hear their screams and I still felt complied to do something. How horrible is this mans mind? I was afraid to look honestly. I don't need, nor do I want, any more of those types of images in my head.

"Demetri, welcome back. I see you have brought Niko, excellent timing. Niko I would like to give you some memories and I would like you to put them in a few peoples minds for me. I want them to feel real enough, they feel that it is happening to them. Can you do this My Friend?" Aro asked, rather nicely at that.

"Of course, it is no problem. You saved My Mate and myself, I owe you for eternity, My Friend," the guy, I guessed was Niko responded.

"Please step forward My Friend and brace yourself, these memories are most painful and disturbing." Aro cautioned.

As Niko touched Aro's hand, he collapsed on to the floor, he raised his eyes to Aro and whispered, "Who would have allowed such a thing to happen?"

"My Friend, the people who are responsible, are here to be judged for their actions. I needed you here, because I want them to feel as she did, along with their other punishments, most of which, include a long painful death by vampire venom."

"It would be my honor, to help this young lady seek her justice in any way that I am able. Please tell me you granted her requests, that her excuse of a father will be tortured then killed, if you do not want to do it, I will be most happy to do it for you. And also please tell me to gave her final peace, it was what she most begged for," Niko pleaded.

"Yes she is now at peace and her father and brother both are here, you will be giving them those memories as well. Matter of a fact My Friend, I think I will have you give those memories to all that we have brought back with us," Aro added.

"Bella dear if you please, command Eleazar to stand still."

"My pleasure. _**"Eleazar you will remain standing still and you will stare into your mates eyes."**_

Is it wrong to get turned on during all this, because damn, My Angel was so hot when she gave that command. Command me My Love, Command me! No ability needed, I will do as you say. Got to stop and watch everything that's going on. Damn vampire hormones, if I am not careful they will get my ass in trouble. OHHH, maybe My Love will spank me then. DAMN IT EDWARD behave yourself. Yeah, like I normally listen to myself.

Niko walked over to Carmen and touched her temple, then she started screaming and moving her body, like she was trying to fight an invisible being. I could tell by Eleazar's thoughts, he wanted to comfort his mate and he really wanted to kill Niko, but he was under My Love's power and couldn't move an inch.

After about an hour, Niko moved away from Carmen, she was laying on the floor, curled into herself, trying to make herself look small and not there. I wonder how many times poor Leah laid in that same position? How many times Carmen or Eleazar could have saved her, but didn't care to. Harsh punishment, but very effective.

"Take them both, put them in separate rooms, they wanted Edward to feel the pain of having his mate taken away from him, lets allow them to feel that pain. I thank you Niko," Aro said.

"Aro if I may be so bold to say, you seem to be taking this rather personally. Any reason for that My Friend?" Niko asked him.

"It is a little known fact, that before I was turned I had a wife and children. Leah closely resembles my human daughter, so I guess you could say I am taking all of this very personal."

WOW, I never knew Aro used to have a family, well guess it was none of my business but WOW. No wonder Aro wants to break their brains so badly, can't say I blame him.

We all left the room to go back to our chambers, Aro and Niko went to implant those memories in the rest of the merry assholes heads.

I just wanted to spend sometime with My Love, I knew we couldn't leave just yet, but I wanted to make her feel loved and worshiped, because she is My Queen.

My Angel went to take a shower, claiming she felt dirtier than she had ever felt before. That gave me some time, I lit several candles to give the room a soft glow, warmed some oil up, my plan was to give her an all over body massage. I just wanted her to relax and feel good. For a change I wasn't wanting to "get my happy on" to quote Jane.

My Angel has been through so much, I would love to take her back home right this moment, but with so many enemies under the Volturi roof. I knew neither of us would be comfortable leaving. I could hear the shower still running, so I ran as fast as I could out to Sulpicia's garden and "borrowed" a few flowers. I sat them around the room and tossed some of the petals on the bed. I had seen in movies women like that.

My Dearest Darling Angel, walked out of the bathroom and was only wrapped in a towel. I took her hand and led her over to the bed and had her lay on her stomach, while I draped the towel around her waist. I then dripped some of the oil on her back and worked it into her skin. My Beautiful Bella was so tense, I took all the time that was needed to rub every tensed up muscle in her body out.

Once she was as she called it "a pile of goo" I went and got us both a glass of sleepy juice. We both needed a "brain break" too much has happened and still there was to much to happen to come. I curled up as close as I could get to My Love, wrapped my arms around her and I was so content, I started purring. I hate when I do that, I AM NOT A CAT, I AM A SCARY FUCKING VAMPIRE. Why do we have to purr? I told My Love that it wasn't purrs, it was manly growls. She laughed, I don't think she believed me.

Ahhh, I was drifting on a cloud, holding the only thing in the world that mattered to me, My Love, My Bella. I adore feeling her pressed up next to me, if for no other reason, when she is this close to me, I KNOW she is safe. My Angel is purring too, wonder if she will admit to purring or if she will call it something else. I can feel the smile on my face, as I breathe in her lovely fresh scent. It is very relaxing.

Maybe when we get up, I could talk My Angel into walking through Volterra. Just a break from everything else, just look through the shops and see what there is to see here. My Angel has never been to Italy before, I will just have to make sure she has a drink before we leave. Can't have her getting thirsty and drinking the towns people. It would be a touch rude.

I would love to take My Angel on a few day trips while we are here, especially to Rome and Florence. There is so much to see, so much culture, history, crafts, maybe My Love would like small craft objects to take back to our home. Or maybe those t-shirts with the name of the city across the front. My Angel likes t-shirts.

Really I wanted to take My Love away from all the bad vibes that is here just now. I don't want her to see or hear any of the things that's happening. I want her to have peaceful happy thoughts and feelings, she can't do that with all the screaming that's going on. Granted she and I both feel it is justified, still yet I don't want her around it.

I want to walk through fields of flowers with her, through forests seeing all the small animals and new life around us. I want to see her eyes light up when she see's something that's new and exciting to her. Some might called me whipped, I call me being in love, with the most perfect and precious of all God's creations. All I want is her happiness, her smiles, her warmth, her loving heart.

A few hours later, My Love and myself came back to consciousness or full awareness, hell we woke up. There. I looked into her almost brown again eyes and smiled.

"Hello, My Love. How was your rest?" I inquired.

"Very nice and relaxing, I'm not sure I even want to move from where I'm at. I feel like this is real, everything else was just a nightmare and doesn't exist. This is my dream you know, just me and you being next to each other," My Angel confessed.

"My Precious Love, you are my dream come true. I only want happiness and light to fill your world," I told her, as I gave her a light loving kiss. She has the softest lips in the world, I could spend years just kissing them.

 _Edward, I am sorry for disturbing you, but is it possible for you to check on Harry Clearwater's thoughts for me. He is unresponsive to sound and pain. I touched him and got only blackness. I think seeing and feeling what he put his own daughter through has made him mad._

"My Angel, Aro needs me for a moment. Maybe when I come back, the two of us could walk around the city together. Or do anything you want, I just want to spend some one on one time with you,"I told My Love.

"I will come with you to see what Aro wants. Then we will go play tourist. I want to spend sometime with you alone as well. If nothing else just to get away from all the screaming, these people are loud," My Angel said.

"We will be there in a few moments Aro," I called.

My Love asked me to pick out her outfit for the day, Oh Boy, the choices. I wanted her to wear the least amount of clothes as possible but yet I wanted her completely covered up at the same time.

I cheated, I went with what I knew she would be most comfortable in. Jeans and a t-shirt, I even made sure mine matched hers. I wonder if My Love would mind a t-shirt that read "She's MINE, stop fucking looking" I might bring that up next time we are in bed and she is blissed out, I have a chance of winning then.

We got to Harry's room, I guess is what they are calling it, Aro opened the door. I walked in and seen who I believed was Seth, in the corner screaming the top of his lungs, I could smell the venom, so he was the test dummy, good choice in my opinion. He should have at least tried to help his sister. Hell one phone call could have helped her, wasn't like she asked for much.

"My Friend, I had Niko give all these animals, poor Leah's memories and feeling's so they could suffer what she did, what your Bella would have. After wards I had young Seth brought in here, I even allowed him to speak with his father, I was in a good mood. I then came in and he tried to attack me, you were right My Friend, they do think or rather thought they could easily kill a vampire.

I let them both know, that this was Leah's revenge for them both, she asked to make them hurt, they were going to hurt. I broke Seth's leg and ended up injecting him in the heel of his foot. I then informed his father, that he would get the pleasure of watching his son die. After he was done with that, he was going to watch each and every wolf pack member die, one by one.

His mind went black, I sense no thoughts at all, he doesn't respond to sound, nor does he respond to pain. Is his mind intact any longer My Friend? I thought you may have seen someone, who had lost it before with Carlise being a doctor and all that," Aro ended his explanation.

 _ **"Stand up, and clap your hands."**_

 __Nothing.

 _ **"Think of your name."**_

Nothing.

"I do believe he is no longer in there, Aro." I told him.

"Well this is disappointing, I wanted to keep him alive for hurting poor Leah, if he is nuts, I can not hurt him. Well I guess I could, but he would feel none of it.

The Quail person, had a heart attack as soon as he seen what Leah went through. Billy Black the sick freak got excited. That of course offended Jane, which led to Billy getting all the fingers on his right hand broken. And by broken, I mean each bone was broke in two," Aro told us.

"I think, you should lock Billy in a room with all the wolves after they were injected with venom. I understand the need for revenge, trust me I do. But I don't see how doing this is really going to make us any better. I say a quick torture, then to the fire with them. Right now everyone is thinking about this and well almost everyone is depressed. I know they planned on doing this to me, but I don't really think, drawing it out so much, will make them deader later. It's just my opinion," My Angel stated.

"These people would have hurt you Bella, not me. If you want us to just do the vampire venom and let them die all at once, we will do that. Making you upset in any way, is not what I want to do. I will have all the wolves including Billy and Harry brought into the large room we have ready.

I will require your help a bit, to make them stand still for the injections. I don't want to use Alec, because he is still drained after holding them for such a long amount of time earlier. Once the venom kills them, we will toss them all in the incinerator including Billy and Harry alive or not. Then we will be done with this.

Nothing is on the local news in the area about the Indians being missing yet, not one life form has crossed the borders or even came close. We are looking for the Cullen's there as well."

"Now those people, I do want to hurt!" My Angel yelled.

"Aro what is going on with Eli and Carmen?" I asked.

"I give it another day, two at most, before they both are insane due to mate separation," Aro told me.

"You can go crazy from not being with your mate?"

"Of course Bella, that's why male vampires are so according to My Dear Mate annoying and tend to hover," Aro told her.

I helped Aro move the wolves into the largest room we had ready, they were begging and pleading to be let go, I commanded them to stand still and not move. Jane then entered with a fucked up looking Billy Black, she sat him in a chair and told him not to move or she would break the other arm.

"Mr. Black, I would just like to inform you that, I was the one who rigged your son's car so his brakes would fail and his gas pedal would stick. I killed him. You know why? Because he kept sniffing around MY MATE! You never should have taken that sick deal about Bella Swan, from the time of her birth she belonged to me! All of this is because you attempted to take, what was not yours to take. I just wanted you to die knowing this, nothing like having questions in your head and not having the answers. The people, and I use that term loosely, in this room is all that is left of your entire tribe. You all will die. It is recorded all through your own tribes history, never mess with a vampires mate, you did. When you get to hell, tell your son, I sent you as well," I stated.

"Hmm no come back? I expected more than nothing really."

"Oh Edward, I ripped his tongue out earlier. You and Bella were trying to rest and he would not shut up. So I shut him up," Jane said with a giggle.

Yep she is sick and twisted, but see how sweet she can be. Such a contradiction.

"I will be injecting all the wolves with vampire venom, it will move through your bodies, turning all your organs into mush. It is rather painful, as you can tell by watching Seth. I would say I am sorry, but I AM NOT. And just because Bella is so sweet and a bit on the sick side, she has given me her venom to use. You wanted to put your, shall we say fluids, in her so she decided to return the favor," Aro told them.

I could hear them all screaming in my mind, it was fucking painful, they scream like little bitches. And My Love having Aro use her venom, pure evil. Damn I love that woman.

Once they were all injected, we told Billy to enjoy the show, he would get the pleasure of seeing all his doggies die, the last of his tribe. And if he was still alive when we came back, not to worry, we would kill him then.

"Thank you Aro. My Bella and I are going to walk around the city and play tourist, in case you have need for us before we return," I informed him.

We joined hands and walked outdoors, the city was full of life, it was the safest city in the world, well from vampire attacks at any rate. My Love grew very excited when we got near the Teatro Romano, she wanted to know what that was, I told her it was the Roman Theater & Baths. She wanted to see all of it she could. I guess My Angel likes history.

Next thing we ran across was Pinasoteca e Museo Civico, she adored the historical paintings we found inside. She rather rather taken by the fact they were from the 14th and 15th century and still in such good condition.

On our way back, I showed her what the castle we was in looked like. The Palazzo dei Priori, it is an impressive sight for most people, she said it was very lovely, but it looked much cooler from the inside.

We stopped at shops along the way and got little figurines, that My Love claimed we had to have, as a souvenir's of our time here. My Angel informed me we needed to get a souvenir cabinet for our home, so we can have a little trinket from everywhere we go together.

And thanks to a strange vampire following due to a Hollywood movie, we both ended up with t-shirts saying; "Trust me. I'm a vegetarian vampire" and "I'm with the sexy vampire, sorry".

I think at times, I am a bad influence on My Love.

"Hey guys, we are all headed to do a Buffython in the dungeon, we figured we all needed to mellow out and what better way than watching TV vampires," Jane yelled as soon as we walked in the door. And she was standing right in front of us, why yell.

"Jane my dear insane little sister, what the hell is a Buffython?" I had to ask. I thought I knew, but I was afraid to give my thoughts words, just in case I was wrong and she thought it sounded like a good idea. One never knows with Jane, it's always best to go forward under an err of caution.

 _Edward, this is just useless mind dribble. Bella needs to chill her tiny ass out. This show is perfect, every myth about vampires they take to extreme. Best thing, you can't hear the wolves screaming down there. Work with me damn it._

"Buffy is this totally cool and funny vampire show, I have every season, we can watch them and just hang out. Come on, it will be fun," Jane continued to whine.

"I used to watch Buffy years ago, I guess we can all watch it together. It would be funny watching vampires shows as a vampire, I guess," My Love said with a small smile.

"Yes! Thank you, Thank you! Now let's go, watch Buffy kick vampire booty while falling in love with a vampire. It's already very dramatic," Jane squealed.

Now I know why this is called the dungeon, being forced to watch TV vampires, when you, yourself is a vampire, is cruel and unusual punishment.

All vampires got cheated, we have no fangs, we can't sleep in cool coffins, not that I want to now I rather sleep next to My Bella, we can't even turn into a bat, we don't wake up knowing karate, nor can we do magic and without the Sparkle-Be-Gone stuff, we sparkle like faeries, we so got cheated. If this was a union I would be complaining.

OH MY GOD... The TV vampires get their blood from blood banks and the butcher shop? Yes I am sure blood filled with chemicals tastes great. And the butchers shop, come on, at least Hollywood could pretend to keep it a little real. Guess can't have TV vampires killing people everyday, all because of the ratings.

Ratings piss me off too, listen people if you are worried about what your kids watch, maybe you should, I don't know pay attention to your damn kids. Humans pop kids out left and right and then sit them in front of a TV screen for eight-teen years and wonder why they feel they don't know their own child. I wonder?

If nothing else, My Angel is finding the show humorous, so to keep her happy, I will sit here and watch, the tiny blond girl kick all these supernatural creatures asses. Humans really have a lot of faith in themselves, I gotta give them props on that if nothing else. Who knows what kind of damage a full grown adult slayer could do.

The show did bring up an interesting thing, why are the slayers all girls, that's sexiest! If I were a human male, I would sue them for that. Hollywood should really know better.

"Baby, you enjoying the show?" My Sweet Angel asked. I can't lie to her, damn I can't admit this show is a waste of air time, she might really like it. OHHH, damn.

"My Love, I enjoy spending time with you however and whenever I can," I said hoping, I said the right thing.

YES, it was the correct response, I got a kiss out of it and My Angel moved to sit on my lap. I did good. Not good, Sweet Sexy Mate sitting on my lap in a dark room good. Just because we can see in the dark, doesn't mean we don't know it's dark, come on now. That's it My Love, lay your head on my shoulder, torture me. Breathing your sweet breath across my chest, feeling all your curves pressed against my body, your tight little butt nestled right on my crotch. My Angel is really trying to kill me.

I love My Angel's scent, it is truly like no other. It's sweet and spicy, just like when she was human, completely mouth-watering. My Evil Angel is wiggling all over my lap, she has to know what she is doing to me. That's IT!

I jumped up, tossed My Angel over my shoulder, wished everyone a good-night, and stalked to our bedroom. My Little Evil One wants to tease, I will show her teasing. As soon as I closed the door, I ripped her clothes completely off her and tossed her cute little ass on the bed. I held her down, as I lowered my mouth to that beautiful hot pussy of hers.

I looked her right in the eye and told her, "You want to tease My Love, let me show you how to tease." Then I held her pussy lips open, as I lowered my mouth to her clit and started licking and sucking as fast and hard as I could. I could hear her scream as she came all over my face, oh but I wasn't done yet. I wanted more, I wanted her to scream so loud, the people in Rome would wonder what the hell was going on. I just kept at it because honestly, she tasted divine and I was enjoying the hell out of giving her so much pleasure, nothing makes a male vampire feel any better than knowing his Mate is fully satisfied. Ask any male vampire, he'll tell you.

I could feel her grabbing onto my hair, one minute trying to pull me closer, the next trying to move away from me. But My Love wasn't getting away, she wanted to tease me now I was teasing her. She kept begging for me to "please give it to her", she can have it, when I decided she could.

"You shouldn't tease My Sweet Angel, makes me want to tease you back."

"PLEASE...PLEASE I NEED YOU TO BE BURIED DEEP INSIDE ME... NOWWWWWWWWW!"

That was a damn hot and a loud yell, guess I better give My Evil Angel what she wants. And besides I still think she needs to know not to tease me, I slowly push myself into her. My God, she is already tightening up on me. She wrapped her legs around my waist like she was never going to let go.

"Edward you better fuck me Baby, and you better do it NOW."

That was hot. I liked that a lot. But I started to move very slowly in and out. Make her wait for it. Well that was a good plan, notice the was in that. Because in two seconds flat, she had flipped us over so she was on top.

She placed her hands around my wrists and held me down! I forgot, newborn fucking strength. She then smiled and told me, "Hold on Baby, it's my turn now."

She raised herself up and dropped herself down hard and MY GOD, I think I seen stars. She kept that rhythm for hours as soon as I got close, she would slow down and smirk at me. She is pure evil, I swear it. Finally, Thank God finally, she allowed me to thrust a few times, almost enough, then she clenched up her inner muscles and I came so damn hard, I almost blacked out, I swear. I heard her scream her release at the same time.

HOLY HELL! That was intense and then some.

"My Love, are you OK?" I couldn't help but make sure she was fine, hell right now I couldn't move any part of my body.

"Mmm that was wonderful. If I was any finer, I would be in a vampire coma. Thank you Baby, for letting me be in charge tonight, that was fun," My Sexy Seductress said.

 _ **The places they went and visited while in Volterra are real places, that is in the real city, of Volterra, Italy**_

 _ **I researched myself, aren't you proud of me :-)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Stephanie Meyer created the Twiverse and owns all the characters**_

"Baby, we haven't discussed it, but remember what the Denali's said, that the Cullen's were coming after us, they just needed more help, that was why they were with the wolves helping them transform. Do you think they will look for more help since that plan fell through? It stands to reason, that they were not aware of how close you and Aro really are. At least they seemed surprised by that fact."

"I haven't forgotten My Love. I, like you am just waiting for the next shoe to drop. Aro is right though, Carlise has no friends, he passes judgment on others and well most do not like it. I think that's why he had no where to turn, except the wolves when he went looking for allies.

Honestly, I half way expect them to turn up here at any minute. Carlise most likely, would think he could convince Aro that you and I are going on a vampire killing spree. And if they find out about the tribe, they will assume you and I did that as well, because of the treaty. Carlise it seems, is a master at manipulation, add his ego of thinking he is better than everyone into the equalization, I am surprised he hasn't shown up here yet.

I can almost hear him now going on about how I had bankrupted his _family_ , killed the entire Denali Coven, killed an entire tribe of innocent people, he would be yelling exposure for sure. Now I am really wondering why he hasn't shown up yet?

I bet Alice is why he hasn't shown up yet. She wouldn't be able to see an outcome of the conversation, because of your shield. I bet they are either watching the castle very closely or they are in the woods behind our home just waiting for one or both of us to come out. They would figure there is only two of us and you My Love, are a newborn. Untrained and unable to fight, if they only knew, you don't have to fight, with your shields and your ability to control their bodies, you would never need to lift a finger in a fight," I said laughing.

My Mate can kick ass without moving an inch, hell she can command them to kick each others asses if she wanted to. My Love is Awesome.

"Maybe you should see if you can get anything out of that Eli guy, before he completely goes nuts. Offer him something he can't refuse. Tell him you will allow him to see his mate for information, have Aro read him as well, to make sure the information is truthful. Let him see his mate, then rip her apart in front of him and fed her to the flames, exactly what they wanted to do to me. But do show mercy, allow him to walk into the flames and join her, either by choice or by force," My Precious Love said.

My Beautiful Angel is spending way to much time with Janie, I think.

"My Angel there is one thing I would like to ask you about. All of our paperwork is under the name Cullen, I want to change that to Masen. That was my human last name, Carlise would never let me use it, I had to use his as a member of his family. I want to distance myself as far from him and them as possible. I want to honor my human father, by using the name I was born with. He was a good man, My Love. Would that be alright with you?" I asked, hoping it was alright.

My Angel started sobbing and pulled me very close to her. I wasn't sure what I had done right or wrong. If I could only read her mind right this moment, so unfair.

"My Love, it's OK. What's the matter? I can't read your mind and I am lost, are you happy or sad?"

"Happy, so very happy. You love me enough to share your name with me. To share something that precious with me. Not just the last name you were forced to wear all these years, but the name that means so much to you. The name your father gave you. I would be more than honored and humbled to have your human last name, I know how much your human family meant to you," she said with a big bright smile on her face.

This woman is amazing, perfect, she understands how much my human family meant to me and she is happy to take my real name. Nothing on Earth would make me happier than to call her Bella Masen.

One of these days I will talk her into marriage. It's only a piece of paper granted, but I really want that piece of paper. I want it to hang in a place of honor in our home, hopefully next to a picture of the two of us as we say our vows and a picture of our first dance. I'm not a fucking girl, but when I was raised certain things were a given. If you loved someone you showed it by marrying them, proclaiming your love to the world, saying vows in front of friends and family. Marriage wasn't just a word then, it had meaning and it was permanent and beautiful, it wasn't a married today, divorced tomorrow type of thing. It was forever just like My Angel and myself.

"I will have our new paperwork finished before we go home. I will need Pure to change the account information, once we rid ourselves of the Cullen's, I will be able to safe guard our accounts myself. My biggest problem was they knew how I did everything, and with Alice watching every move I made, I was afraid they would empty and close the accounts if I touched them.

As for Eli I doubt his mind will be in any shape to get anything out of it, for myself or Aro. Distance from your mate is one of the oldest forms of torture there is, not only is it painful, but I have heard that the brain literally cuts itself off as a prevention measure. He is kind of trapped in his mind, his own version of hell. But I will of course give it a try, can't hurt to try," I told My Angel.

"Come on Baby, we need to get up and moving. We need to check on those two, the humans and the wolves. Maybe once the full house is empty again we could go home? Even if it's just for a short while, besides we still need to get the shower fixed, the wall fixed, I have clothes sitting at the post office waiting to be delivered. And we need to order some camera's in case your animal escapes again," My Angel laughed.

"Think that's funny do you? Just remember My Love, your animal does it as well," I reminded My Beautiful Love.

"Your own fault for being so sexy, just gotta attack."

We got up and got ready for the day, I noticed there wasn't as much screaming. Well not as much as I was expecting, those wolves should have been giant cats, they were total pussy's.

I also wanted to check on the news in Forks, see if the missing tribe has been noticed yet. I was very interested in what they might find in the files of the tribal elders; I had wanted to check those files myself, but after seeing Leah's memories I wasn't able to, not to mention what they thought of those two buildings. I could smell that there had been vast amounts of blood shed there, some recent of course, but a lot of old blood. By old I mean years old.

We made our way to the "guest rooms" and seen a couple of vampires carrying pieces of Eli away. "Aro what happened?"

"He started ripping himself apart about five hours ago, not ten minutes later Carmen started doing the same thing. They wasn't attempting to speak to the other or anything else, it was like a switch was thrown or something. They lasted around 30 hours apart, before they tore themselves apart. Oddest thing I have ever seen," Aro explained.

"Well hell, I was going to see what all he might have had in his head regarding the Cullen's," I told Aro.

"His head was only filled with memories of Carmen My Friend, you would have gotten nothing from him. I did however touch his hand shortly after he was placed in this room. The Cullen's, have at least according to his memories, approached several nomad vampires and a few covens for assistance. They all turned them down, stating they wasn't for sure what was going on, but they refused to get involved. The wolves were literally their last hope for more help.

I do wonder however, why they would look for so much help? You are but two vampires, they are six. All of them highly skilled and trained to fight. Not counting one is a seer and another is empathic. They have not seen your mate, so they are unaware of her control. It makes no sense for them not to just confront you both. With a normal newborn all they would need to do is open a bag of blood and she would be lost in the smell.

How the Cullen's are acting, at least to me, is very odd. I do not understand it. They can not see your Bella in Alice's visions nor can they see you any longer. There is no reason for them not to just attack. I understand that Carlise is aware she is your _true mate_ , and that you were the one who turned her, which he does know increases your abilities. But he does not know of transporting, nor could he know what the other ability you got could be. You could have gotten flower abilities like Sulpicia and myself for all he knows. It does not make sense," Aro said totally confused.

"I know, I am at a lose as well to understand their actions or lack there of."

"It's simple you two. They want to look innocent, to be seen as the heroes saving the day. If the nomads would have won, they could have helped you _get me back,_ which would have made you see you need a coven to protect your newborn mate.

With the succubus sisters the same, in a way. Since the mating bond can not be broken, they would say Alice seen you needed help, they could not get to you in time, so they sent those three to help. It wasn't their fault what they attempted to do to our bond, again they could help you _get me back_ from the nomads that way. Again even if you really wanted to leave, you wouldn't. You would be convinced, I could only be protected with a coven. I am sure Alice would have _seen_ that.

I have no doubts that when the wolves would have attacked us, the Cullen's would have magically appeared just in time to save our lives. Again showing you needed the help of a coven to protect me, plus the chances of ever seeing those he went to for help were slim to none, they was not a worry. Carlise runs the coven, he decides who goes where and with whom. All he would need to do is avoid those vampires, the world is a big place, not hard to avoid certain people if you want to, especially when you have someone who sees the future near by.

Personally I don't expect them to come head on, they are cowards. And they want to look good to Edward, so he will be happy to let them do what they will with his money. No, they will keep making side attacks, so that doesn't look like it's them. All the while being ready to play hero by saving the day," My Angel theorized.

God, My Love is so damn hot when she talks like that, wonder if she would get upset if I... no, BEHAVE EDWARD! I Must control myself, I spent all night making wonderful teasing love to this Delightful creature and I STILL want more.

"Bella my dear, I do believe you are exactly correct in your assessment, I never looked at it that way before. They would want Edward to feel he needed them, if for no other reason safety. The vampire world is rather harsh my dear, that's why I took great pains to make sure you both had devices you needed to remain safe. Carlise is unaware of those devices, so in his mind you both are really just sitting ducks."

"My Love, you are a genius. If you were Carlise what would your next step be?" I had to ask, My Angel kicks total ass on this stuff. It's so fucking salacious, I can barely contain myself.

"Well, it depends. If they had heard of the tribe disappearing, like you mentioned earlier Baby. I see them coming here just like you were thinking, blaming us both for killing the entire tribe. They think we drink human blood any way, remember. Then when you add in the treaty, plus the fact the wolves were back. Attacking them would seem logical and safer in the long run.

If they haven't heard of the tribe yet, I would say they would be having Alice search through visions attempting to find us. If for no other reason than to either watch us or attack and try to force you to give them your money. I would also say they are burning up the net just now trying to find your money. I would put more stock in the fact they are just waiting and watching. The big question is where are they waiting and watching from? I know the two of you are friends, very close friends, but how close does Carlise think you both are?" My Love asked.

"We have not have contact that he is aware of for several decades," I explained.

"OK, that's great. So he knows you know each other, he knows when you changed your mate you called Aro, but he does not know of your close friendship. Aro, in the vision did you notice anything in it that spoke of long term in regards to Edward? Or was it a casual mention of your mates and that was it?"

"Bella, it was only a fast glimpse, but it only showed Edward and I speaking and something was said in regards to our mates, but it was like the words were muffled mostly, only those two came in clearly," Aro explained.

Hmm. Where is My Lovely Mate going with this? See it's when her brain starts working like this, I would do just about anything to get the smallest look inside. Because I know she is thinking about something that no one else has thought about. Something that most likely is a huge blinking neon sign to her and something that if it smacked me upside the head I still would not see.

"Alright then, this is what we know...The Cullen's want to _save_ Edward at least and possibly me, for their own means but still yet. They also know you talked to Aro during my change, that goes along with Alice's vision as well, so to them this is fact. They are unaware that the two of you are actually friends and not merely acquaintances.

They undervalue Edward in pretty much everything. This works in our favor. He has never raised a newborn, they might believe, if the idea is placed in their heads, that he contacted you because he thought he had too. Think about it, you rule all vampires, Edward to them does as he is told, he might think as a ruler, you should be made aware he created me.

They will also believe that you can not control me, so once the story of the missing tribe hits the news. You and I leave and go back home, taking the shield off the castle. Aro will then decide to meet with his brothers over a possible exposure risk, while at the meeting one of them will ask what you wanted, he will say just letting him know you created me for some weird reason you thought you had to. In the meeting EVERYONE will need to decide to do whatever it takes to eliminate the vampire who risked exposure.

I am sure Alice will be watching all decisions from here by then, if she isn't trying already. Make sure you send out or do whatever you do when exposure is normally threatened. My guess is they will show up and "help" by saying it had to be a newborn, since they run wild with thirst, add that to the fact you needed to get rid of the wolves on top of it. Or they will met whomever you send there and tell them, if they do that, the whole coven needs to be brought here, since one of their own will be accused.

Once they are here, ask them what is going on, make sure you don't touch their hands to read them. I think they will make the story much more entertaining that way. I will munch on Edwards neck beforehand, to add as much of my own scent to his as I can, to help mask the fact he is here.

After they tell their lies and spin their web. We simply catch them like spiders in their own lies. Edward gets the chance to find out all he has been wanting to know. So what do you think?" My Love ended.

"I think your a genius My Darling Love," I said as I leaned down to give her a quick kiss.

"Aro what do you think?"

"Bella, honestly I can see your reasoning and I can not see a flaw in it. It all fits with what we know as facts. How do you think they will _save_ Edward or yourself through? They are aware the grounds for exposing us is death," Aro asked.

"They will play it as a, he is young don't take his mate from him, she is a newborn and couldn't control herself, the wolves and tribe were dangerous they did know of our kind. I see several possible ways they could try and convince you. And even if they couldn't, I would be the one put to death not Edward. So it's win win in their eyes. Hell they could even offer to help relieve his pain by killing him and could he turn over the money since he won't be needing it anymore," My Bella explained.

"All very sound theories Bella, and I must say your thought process is amazing," Aro commented.

"We need to wait until the wolves and humans are gone and the news to hit the airwaves."

"The wolves don't have much longer, Seth has already died. The others are only hours away at best. Harry is completely out of his mind, black void that's it, Billy Black has been trying to bite his own wrists, he is afraid we will turn him. Like anyone in their right mind would want someone so disgusting as a vampire," Aro told us.

"ARO, THE NEWS IS ON!"

We all raced to the media room where there was a live report on...

 _Forks Washington has experienced a vast amount of deaths in recent days. Starting with five teenagers making pipe bombs and as a result, a tragic ending of their own lives. Investigations has shown no reason for those children to be doing so, they were all well liked within this small town, why they were making such dangerous devices is a secret they apparently took to their graves._

 _Following that, a tragic accident, a fifteen year old boy was operating a motor vehicle, with the authorization of the Chief of Police. He lost control of his car and went over a cliff, near the Indian Reservation, La Push, dying on impact. Luckily he was alone in his car and no other people were harmed._

 _When news hit that the Chief of Police was aware this child was driving and apparently was alright with it. We contacted the police station for a comment from him, that is when we discovered that Police Chief Charles Swan was murdered, by being shot six times in the chest at point blank range. Chief Swan put up no fight and never drew his own weapon._

 _Officers said he had received a tip about the pipe bomb making and went to investigate on his own. Why would Charles Swan had went alone? Procedures state he was to have at least one other officer with him, is there more to this story than we know?_

 _Chief Swan's daughter came to live with him recently, she was unable to be reached for comment. Sources within the school say, she was devastated hearing of her father's death, she also pointed out there should have been back up with her father as she fled from the school in tears._

 _Isabella Swan was and is listed as missing. She never returned to her mothers home. Sources say a Dr. Carlise Cullen was seen at the home that she shared with her father, no one has seen the young girl since. Repeated attempts to contact her mother has been in vain, police have went to her mothers home and seen things were packed hurriedly, but no one knew of Mr. and Mrs. Dwyer having any plans on going anywhere. They both are also listed as missing._

 _With these reasons in mind, News Team 92 stayed in Forks Washington to try and get some answers._

 _Dr. Carlise Cullen and his entire family, consisting of his wife, and five adopted children, all left town suddenly, selling their home at below market value. Does the good Doctor have something to hide? His actions suggest he does._

 _Yesterday morning a new tragedy, has befallen this one time peaceful little town. Several teens from the local high school, went to the beach at the Indian Reservation called La Push. They noticed it was empty, a bit unusual for a rare sunny day. So the children went door to door, no one answered their knocks, so they immediately called for the state police. When asked why they called the state police instead of local, one teen replied "Because they don't know how to do shit or there wouldn't be bodies piling up everywhere."_

 _State police swarmed the Reservation and found no one at all there. No signs of struggle, it was as if the entire population just walked away with only the clothes on their back. The FBI was immediately called within hours, they to flocked to this once peaceful and safe community. Police and FBI searched all homes looking for any insight and found possible answers in three locations._

 _In two concrete buildings, there were signs of extreme sexual abuse and what appears to be large amounts blood and blood stains. We are awaiting the results from the proper officials. One officer is quoted saying "It is plain to see that someone or many someone's was repeatedly raped and abused in both of these buildings. It was blood, I have no doubts about it, maybe karma came calling and someone was stupid enough to answer."_

 _The other location of possible answers, was from in the Tribal Chief, Billy Black's home in his file cabinet. Sources tell us, that a contract was found, "purchasing" Isabella Swan from her parents, before her birth. Sources also tell us that Renee Dwyer's contact information was laying on his desk. Files also found at the scene, shows Charles Swan owed Billy Black large amounts of money, the cause why has yet to be determined._

 _Where could an entire tribe of people go with no trace?_

 _I fear we may never know the answers, but News Team 92 will stay in Forks Washington, until we have some answers._

 _Stay tuned for local sports..._

"Damn that reporter sewed things up rather well. And Carlise was spotted outside your house My Love, now he looks guilty as hell. Plus he has hit the news, he is a possible exposure risk, especially if they happen to find any pictures of him. What do you think My Friend?" I asked.

"Well I don't think that reporter is going to let much go, she seems rather determined. I do like that in humans however, I am very interested in knowing what all was in the cabinet. I pray there isn't any information about vampires, if so we will have to collect all the copies and files.

The news has broke the fact the tribe is missing. We need to get rid of the wolves and the humans ASAP. Then the two of you need to head home, so it can look like business as usual for us here. Normally we would not have heard that news yet, it generally takes several hours for that kind of information to reach us. We only know now because we were looking for it.

I will make sure everyone is aware of how Alice's visions work, and how to manipulate Jasper's ability as well. I will be sending a regular guard unit once the news breaks over here, after a discussion with my brothers over it.

I will not contact you until, the Cullen's are either here or in route. I tell you now that way I don't need to decide later," Aro laughed. "Alright the two of you go home, and I will see you both rather soon most likely My Friends."

My Love and I joined hands and thought about our sitting room, then poof we was there. That transporting shit is AWESOME. It feels so good to be back home, I can tell My Love is happy about it as well. She flopped down on our sofa grinning. She is just to damn adorable.

"I will be so glad when all of this is behind us and we can have time to, just get to know everything about each other. We need to order you a piano Baby, Janie told me you played beautifully, I can hardly wait to hear you myself," My Angel told me.

"Whatever you want My Love, I will play for you all day, any day if it brings a smile to your face. Let's get that ordered and order your souvenir cabinet. My Love I was thinking about having a pool and hot tub installed in our back yard what do you think?"

"Oh I LOVE that idea. I seen a wonderful, well it was a set, once online. The hot tub flowed into the pool part, it kind of looked like a waterfall. The siding of the pool and the bottom of the hot tub looked like river rocks. It was surrounded by flowers, it looked very natural and so lovely. Maybe if you like it we could have something like that installed, so we don't ruin the effect of nature that is around us," My Angel told me.

That idea has me very excited, I love the idea of keeping our home looking and feeling natural. I never liked how the Cullen's home always seemed like a show piece not an actual home. There was no comfort, everything always had to look perfect and sterile, unlived in.

"My Love, how do you feel about some patio furniture? Perhaps white wicker, or maybe a nice oak or pine?" I asked. Yes, I want fucking patio furniture! I don't know why, but I do, really I do.

"I think that's a wonderful idea Baby. I think white wicker would look lovely, but maybe white oak instead. Oak is hardier, and with us being vampires and all that, a harder wood makes more sense. Maybe add a couple of lounge chairs so we can pretend to sun bath."

See this woman is absolutely perfect! It's like she can read my mind or some shit. We can make our own little lagoon, where we can swim and play to our hearts content. My Love is right, wicker would look wonderful in our setting but it wouldn't be a smart choice, as vampires, we are rather heavy to human furniture.

"Let's see if we can find some examples of what your talking about My Love, and get some workers out here to make to happen. I would love to have our home 100% complete, that way once this mess with the Cullen's is finished up, we can come back here and relax and enjoy our lives with no interruptions.

Speaking of which we need to decide about colors for the guest room. I cheated and got all white furniture for it, so however you want it done the furniture should fit. It's still at the post as well, guess they are going to need a truck to bring it all out," I said laughing.

"How about we do it in an ice blue for the walls, a shade or two darker for the carpeting and random accents and throw pillows in a pastel gray and silver. With the bedding matching the walls and the sheets in a stark white. I doubt the room will be used much if at all, so there is no worry about the light colors in the room attracting dirt."

"Any way you want to do that room My Angel is your choice. Come on let's find those examples now and get to clicking ordering the rest of what we need."

We found a lovely souvenir cabinet for My Love, she proclaimed it to be beyond perfect. It matched our sitting room furniture perfectly, so of course I agreed with My Angel. We found a baby grand that would fit in My Bella's study, she wanted it in there so we could both spend time enjoying what we liked, but still be close to each other.

I loved the idea, but I was also a touch concerned that all the bad things that has happened since she was changed was affecting her. She doesn't like me out of her sight for any length of time, not that I minded that, but I wanted her to _want_ me in her sight not _need_ me to be. In truth I guess only time will take care of that, it has been one thing or another since her change and I fucking hated that so much. My Angel should only be needing to deal with her change and nothing else.

On a good note, after the Cullen's are dealt with it will be smooth sailing from then on. Then we can enjoy just being with each other. Hell that's what I plan to do until we are summoned back to Volterra. I just want to talk and get to know My Angel, I know her human memories are all but well, pardon the expression, they are just a memory, she only has impressions of things now, not clear memories of how or why.

It bothers me because I feel like I lost a part of her in a way, but Aro assures me she is who she is. Everything she has ever learned she still knows, she just doesn't remember why she really learned it. For example she knows all the tactical police procures, she knows she learned it to connect with her father, but she has no feelings or emotions about him at all and no real memory of him. It was like once she finished her mother and Phil off, her mind completely wiped part of it away.

My Bella loves it, she says she doesn't want to remember people who were like them. She doesn't really remember them but she does know of all that has occurred since her change. What she knows of her parents did not impress her.

Finally everything was ordered and would be delivered in the morning, it was too late for the post to deliver today. The contractors were called and set to be out later in the morning also.

Then I happily set about making our new paperwork, it fills me with pride knowing I will have _my name_ back and immense pleasure knowing My Angel will share it as well.

Once I was finished, I asked My Love if she would like to have some sleepy juice so both of us get some well deserved rest, I love resting and having her lay in my arms. When she is in my arms I know without doubt she is safe, it brings me great comfort.

I went into the kitchen and got us both a full glass, I wanted the full effect of this wonderful stuff. I set our dome, even though we still had the vampire proofing stuff everywhere, from when we went to Volterra. If I'm going to be _sleeping,_ I can't take any chances with My Angel. My Love had changed into the cutest pair of pajamas known to man and left me a set out as well. She is so cute. I slipped the bottoms on but left the top off, I mean come on now. We both drank our drinks and laid down. My Love rested her head on my chest and I wrapped my arms around her.

Next thing I knew apparently eight hours had passed or at least according to our clock. I truly felt refreshed and ready to take on the entire Cullen Coven personally. Who knew eight hours of rest could do a vampire so much good? Where's My Bella at? There she is, apparently reading a book in her study. Bless her, she wanted me to rest as much as possible. I know My Angel is worried about how I will deal when I face the Cullen's. Honestly I am a lot afraid myself. I am not sure I want to know the answers to my questions, in a way I need to know, but fear the actual knowing.

"Good Morning Baby. I hope you had a nice rest, I was just about to wake you up. The post should be here in the next thirty minutes or so. And the contractors for our pool in the next couple of hours. I thought you might want to be up and dressed before our home is invaded," My Angel said laughing.

Oh just seeing her so happy, makes my heart feel like its about to beat again. I love this woman so much. I jumped out of bed and grabbed her and tossed her right back on it and gave her a kiss that she will never forget. Then I got up to get dressed, it really feels so freeing, to just be able to wear a pair of jeans without the world ending over it.

Until I met My Angel I had no idea how much of my life wasn't even my life. My Love was right in what she told Aro, I did as I was told and made no decisions myself, I didn't even pick out my own clothes. I was so pathetic before, but not now. My Angel has given me a new lease on life, she has given me a reason to live my life instead of just existing. Not sure what I did to deserve such a Wonderful Mate, but I am thrilled I did it.

My Love patted my ass as she walked into the sitting room to turn on the TV, her reasoning was humans don't sit around without a TV on. Maybe that's why most humans don't use a lot of their brain, TV doesn't take much.

"EDWARD GET IN HERE! Look isn't that one of the Cullen's?"

I ran in the room and looked out the window, searching for the possible threat to My Love.

"No look on TV, it's a live report."

 _Police are still baffled by the disappearance of over 379 confirmed missing Quileute Tribe members, numerous others are suspected missing._

 _We have just discovered that two people were arrested late last night for trespassing onto a possible crime scene, as to the fact the entire Reservation has been blocked off, until crime scene techs are finished with their work._

 _Emmett Cullen and Jasper Hale are both being held for questioning, the entire Cullen family left around the same time as the disappearance of the tribe and is wanted for questioning by the FBI._

 _Reports also state that Dr. Carlise Cullen was the last person to see Isabella Swan, daughter of the late Police Chief of Forks, the neighboring town. Charles Swan was found murdered, alone, with no backup, speculation has it, he knew his killer. There were no signs of a struggle nor was Chief Swan's weapon removed from his holster. The gun that killed Chief Swan was registered in the name of Billy Black, the Chief of this small tribe._

 _Is there a connection between Chief Swan's murder, the disappearance of the tribe, and the Cullen family's disappearance and now two members of that family trespassing onto a possible crime scene? Why were they here? Were they trying to remove any type of evidence? Reports state they had nothing on their persons except personal property. Were they interrupted before they found what they were looking for?_

 _One thing is clear things do not look well for the Cullen family, as my grandfather used to say..If it looks like a duck, quacks like a duck, walks like a duck, it's probably a duck. But that is just this reporters humble opinion._

 _Of course other opinions vary, from aliens abducting the whole tribe and key members of the community, to someone killing them all in a blood bath, the most popular opinion by far is it has to do with the buying and selling of young girls, once the knowledge that the Chief of Police sold his own daughter to the tribe for whatever purposes. According to some it would make sense to have a doctor in on it._

 _Whatever has happened here in this small community, rest assured the police and the FBI will get to the bottom of it. Back to you in the studio._

There in front of all the cameras stood Alice and Rose both. They both knew better than to allow themselves on film like that. Things do not look good for the Cullen family, I must agree with that reporter. At least my face can't be flashed all over the TV screen, no one has pictures of me. I patted myself on the back for that one. WAY TO GO ME!

"Yes, My Angel that is Alice with the electroshock hair, and Rose is the blond next to her. I can not believe they have allowed themselves to be in front of a camera. They both know better. The story of a missing tribe will be in the history books, including pictures. See the problem My Angel? If they were going to be alive in hundred years they would still look the same."

"Baby it sounds to me like the Cullen's have themselves in a bit of a pickle. Two of them have already had their pictures plastered all over the TV, I bet it's a matter of time before the rest are on there as well. It's a very good thing you changed our name to Masen. Wait Baby, what about the house and the post? Are those in Cullen or Masen?"

"Don't worry My Angel, both are in Masen, remember I wanted something away from the family," I explained.

"Thank heavens. Oh My, I just thought of something, do you even think they could get a way to Volterra? Of course if that is their plan. I mean it's only a guess on my side that puts them there. Of course, I never thought they would get arrested, that thought never entered my mind for even a moment," My Love said.

"My Angel, they're vampires, they can swim it if they wanted to bad enough. Aro and I both think you were correct in your assessment, it fits very well with who they are at the most basic level.

Come, I hear a delivery. Let's get our home as close to done as we can before we are either summoned or interrupted," I told My Angel.

"Edward I really don't want them coming here. I don't want our home tainted with their scents or their hateful vibes."

"Don't worry My Love, I highly doubt they will come here. Once the guard gets to Forks, my guess is they are going to be all up in their asses. Where it's been raining so much, any scent will have been washed away, they can tell the guard they noticed my scent and an unknown vampires scent before they were washed away," I reassured My Love.

"You stay inside My Angel, I will help them unload everything, then you and I can get to work. I know, I know, you can lift things just as I can, but My Darling Angel, let me cherish you, as you deserve to be cherished, please."

"Alright, I will just sit here and look at the TV screen while my brain cells kill themselves, to escape the torment that is television."

Oh, My Love looks so adorable when she pouts, makes me want to nibble on that plump juicy bottom lip of hers. I would do it to, if I wasn't sure she might nibble back and not in a fun way. My Angel does have a bit of a temper on her.

"Edward get back in here!"

"What? I was good. I didn't do it, I swear. I have an alibi."

"Look at the screen, at Alice she is zoned out. Is that how she looks when she has a vision?"

"Yes, it is. Turn the volume up they are interviewing that woman next to Rose. If we listen close we might be able to hear what they are saying."

 _Alice, what did you see? Why are you smiling like a crazy woman? Apparently they should have kept your ass in the nuthouse for a while longer._

 _Shut up Rose. I saw Aro, he is sending guards to find out what happened here. All three of the brothers are pissed and they want the head of the vampire who did this. We tell them it was Edwards little female, make sure we don't say mate. They will give them both the choice to die, or the choice to live under Carlise's rule, because he has a proven track record with newborns._

 _There's a few problems with that. What if they prefer death? And what if Aro touches any of our hands, you know we are fucked if that happens._

 _I don't know why, but he chooses not to touch our hands, don't bitch when life helps you out. Edward would never allow his mate to be hurt, he will pick Carlise I have no doubt about it._

 _Do you see him picking Carlise?_

 _Of course not, that's a decision to a question that hasn't been asked yet. But it's logical, a mate can not stand for their mate to be harmed in any way. So he will shut his mouth and do as he is told, or she will suffer._

 _Are you sure? I'm nervous I don't like Volterra._

 _I have seen if we don't go there ourselves, Aro will never believe us, but if he see's us there he will take our word for it._

 _Alright Alice, I never bet against you, let's go break the boys out and wait for the guard._

"Baby, the plan is working. I would say let's call Aro about this but if we do a decision will be made. And I don't want this to drag on forever. You deserve peace just like I did. Then we can put this all behind us and just enjoy being together. Maybe we can even take a trip to Atlantis. You do have to admit Baby, that was an awesome gift," My Love said.

My Angel was trying so very hard to make me smile and be happy. But what I just heard, completely uncensored hurt, it hurt me badly. I pulled My Angel close and buried My face in her hair just inhaling her heavenly scent, it relaxes me. As long as I have My Love, the rest of the world can kiss my vampire white ass.

"Go and get our stuff unloaded Baby, we don't have much longer before the contractor is due. Maybe it would be a good idea to tell the contractor what we want and have him get everything ready to go and start in a couple of weeks. We have no idea when Aro will call and say it's time, we can not explain why we are here one minute and gone the next. From what I over heard, it will be sooner rather than later.

So we should attempt to plan accordingly. We still will have much to do, Mr. Breakdown the bathroom wall and total the shower Masen. Plus we need to fix up the guest room, and set up your piano and the souvenir cabinet. Once all that is done, I want to spend hours laying in your arms talking about everything and absolutely nothing at all." My Angel said as she gave me a nip on my neck.

As I was unloading and bringing our supplies and items into our home I got lost in thought. I knew My Love was right, we needed to get our stuff done as soon as we could, I wanted, I NEEDED time to spend with My Angel. It seemed that we have been rushed to stop one problem after another since she woke up. Funny thing is all I wanted when she woke up was to have time together, time to connect, time to love, time to fuse our souls even closer.

It is my hope that after this whole mess with the Cullen's, My Love and I will have that time. Although I wish I could have had that time before confronting them. Hell if you want to talk wishes, I wish all of this was already behind us, or even better that there was even no need for it. But I didn't get the ability of granting wishes, I don't know a vampire who did, so that idea is right out the window.

Once everything was inside, My Love went to wash the clothes while I went to paint the guestroom, I remembered Janie and the poor forest, I was not taking any chances. Painting isn't so bad when you can move as fast as a vampire, trust me.

Next My Love and myself went to set up our souvenir cabinet, the look on My Angel's face says she really likes that thing, anything to make My Angel happy. The piano was easy to set up, it just needed tuned, took no time at all, and music was filling our home, making My Angel smile.

"Baby, I got an idea, how about...having the pool kind of put in a greenhouse of sorts. I mean we are very north, hot isn't a normal temperature for this area. I know temperature really doesn't bother us, but heat does feel good. We could have the whole thing set up like a tropical oasis or something like that. We could fill it full of tropical flowers and those little small tree things. That way even when snow is ten foot deep we will have a tropical paradise all our own to play in," My Angel summed up, with the cutest little wishful look on her face.

No one in the world could say no to that little face. "If that's what you want My Angel, that is what you will get," I told her. She leaped on me with a squeal and a huge smile. Wrapped her arms and legs around me and covered my face with kisses. Nope I couldn't let this opportunity pass, I backed her up against the wall and kissed her like a man on a mission, and I was, I wanted her wet, hungry, and wanting me deep her that sexy little body of hers. I let my fingers do the walking, if you get my drift, within minutes she was moaning and begging for me to just take her. "HARD AND FAST, NOW EDWARD!"

Who could say no to that? Not me, that's for sure. I knew we didn't have much time, so I ripped our clothes off and braced myself as I plowed into My Goddess, again and again. Feeling her arms and legs pulling me closer, holding me tighter, felt like my mind was going to explode with all the feelings I was having. I could feel My Bella hovering right on the edge, when she raised her head and said, "You need to know."

That's when I felt her shield lower and I could not only feel how I felt, but I could read her mind and see her thoughts and feelings right this second. That was all it took right there, I felt my body go completely...Hell I don't know what my body did. All I knew was I was completely and totally overwhelmed, with both thoughts in my mind, it was too much and again not enough. I heard My Angel scream my name as she came, not a second later I roared my pleasure.

We both instinctively went and bit each others neck, the feelings were to primitive to try and fight. Especially when we didn't want to fight them. I loved it when My Angel smelled like me inside and out, there was just something oddly satisfying about it. And My Angel as a newborn still, was running a lot on her instincts and with everything that's been going on, they are telling her to keep her mate marked, and to keep his scent unknown.

Just then we heard a heartbeat, shit the contractor. We both took off to the bedroom to get dressed laughing the whole way.

"Baby, since we have no real need or desire to go outside, how about you just tell them we are going on a vacation, that way they can get started on our umm...pool house/oasis/tropical paradise hideaway. They are going to need to bring in a landscaper as well I would think."

"Alright My Darling Angel, I will be right back. I will let him know what we want and I will be back to do all kinds of naughty things to that delicious body of yours."

"Promises, Promises Baby."

"You are such a tease My Love."

I gave her a smack on her perfect little ass and walked out the door laughing at the look on her face. I walked over to the man getting out of the truck.

"Mr. Masen, how do you do? I'm Steve Waters, the swimming pool contractor you called."

"Yes, hello Mr. Waters. Your website said you do custom pools, no idea to wild, and that you can do it all, is that correct?"

"Yes sir that is correct. We have seen and done it all in the last forty years." He said laughing.

"Fabulous, please follow me and I will show where and what I am looking for. You may need to hire outside help for what My Love and myself have in mind."

I led him to the back of the house and showed him the area, it was all nice and flat so that shouldn't be much of a problem.

"We are wanting an oasis type of pool area. The pool itself will need to be at least one hundred meters long and preferably twenty foot deep and fifty meters wide. We want it enclosed in a greenhouse type of dome thing to keep heat in, because we also want most of the indoor area with the exception of a small area for chairs and so on to be, planted with tropical flowers and small trees. We are wanting a tropical escape.

We also need a hot tub built a bit higher than the pool with steps to walk up. The steps need to be river rocks as does the entire pool lining itself. We want it to look like a lake, lagoon type of thing, so make sure the bottom of the pool is sandy with river rocks here and there. On the other side of the pool opposite of the hot tub we want a mini water fall again with the river rocks. It all needs to look natural. The pool also needs to be heated," I explained.

Mr. Waters just looked at me, with his eyes opened very wide, bet this wasn't in his, we have seen everything and done it all thing. I laughed to myself. I had to listen to his thoughts, I just had to, if you could have you would have as well.

 _Does this kid have any idea the money he is talking about spending? I don't want to be rude or anything to him. Maybe he has no idea, even if he can't afford what he is talking about, maybe I can cut him a deal to give him at least part of it, he seems like a good kid._

"Mr. Masen, I don't know how to tell you this, but you are talking at least half a million dollars here, possibly even more. It's a great idea, but I don't think most people could afford it, sir."

"Mr. Waters, money is no object here. I know I look very young, but to put your mind at ease. I am willing to give you a deposit of half a million dollars, if you require more, I will be happy to give you that, at the completion of my pool area. I want the pool area done as soon as possible, if you need to hire more teams that is more than fine, as long as it gets done soon, very soon."

Yep, human in shock. He had so much going on in his mind it was making me dizzy trying to read it. He was thinking work schedules, green house builders, landscapers, water lines, the works. His mind was a very busy place right now.

"Mr. Masen, I can have a team start within an hour of receiving your deposit. We will need to get the pool itself dug, and install water lines before the rest can even happen. I am sorry I can not give you a time frame, since I will have to work with other specialists in their fields. But if it's like you said money being no object, I can tell you it will get done faster than most because I can bring in as many teams as I need. Are you certain?"

"Yes, more than certain. My wife and myself are going on vacation, we will be gone until we get bored honestly and come home, we have no time frame. It will be, I am guessing at least a couple of monthes perhaps longer, no real idea. It would thrill me if it was done before we return, if it is, I am more than happy to include a hefty bonus for you to distribute as you see fit. Could you please make sure the plants that are planted aren't just little bulbs, I would like to see actual flowers if at all possible."

"Well since you won't be here I can have teams working day and night, it will be done as soon as humanly possible Mr. Masen."

"Wonderful, now do you have a contract I need to sign or anything of that nature?"

"Yes, yes of course. Please just write down what you want clearly in the space provided. Normally I would ask for the deposit now, but to tell the truth I would rather it be wired to my account, I would be a nervous wreak with a check for that amount on me."

"No problem, I will need your account number and I can do the transfer before you leave. That way your workers can get started at once."

As soon as he gave me his information, I transferred the funds, he checked to make sure of course, he still wasn't sure until then, I actually had the money for this. But at least he wasn't ever rude, nor did he look down on the fact of my supposed age. Huge pluses for him. He promised a crew would be here in less than an hour. I got to thinking this is a rather huge job for a human. I would give them a bonus no matter when it was finished.

I walked back inside with My Love and she was glued to the TV watching CNN. Why watch that channel, it's so depressing, I hate the news. Humans are always hurting other humans for the stupidest reasons, there is never no good news its always bad news, I hate it.

"My Love, why are you watching the most depressing channel ever created by humans?" I had to ask.

"Shh, Baby, breaking news in Forks after these damn commercials, why have commercials? If a person wanted to buy something they would go and buy it, why toss it up in their faces every fifteen minutes? Makes no sense to me, never did, I don't think," My Love answered.

 _This just in...thirty minutes ago in Forks, Washington FBI agents started questioning Emmett Cullen and Jasper Hale, as soon as the two were taken into separate rooms for questioning, there was a massive explosion of some sort, along the walls of both of the rooms they were in. Both escaped, this of course decided it for the FBI, they know something about the disappearance of the Quileute tribe._

 _As of now, both are considered suspects and no longer just persons of interest. If anyone has any information on their whereabouts please call your local FBI office or call this 800 number. The FBI are also looking for the entire Cullen Family, they all are considered suspects at this time. Pictures of the family are on the screen now. Please take your time looking at these people, it is VERY important that the FBI find out what has happened in this small town. Rumors and speculation along with circumstantial evidence all are pointing their fingers at this once highly respected family._

 _Pictures are available of all the Cullen Family on our website as well as the FBI's website. All except Edward Cullen, no picture of him can be found, nor can anyone give an accurate description of him, as of now all we know of his appearance is...He is tall but not to tall, thin but not to thin, his hair is brown or red, his eyes are gold, brown, or black, he has a light skin tone, but not to light. As you can tell no one can agree how he looks, only thing people who had met Edward Cullen can really say about him, he is a loner and appears to be uncomfortable around his family. Did something happen to this young man as well? Reports state he was missing from the Cullen Family approximately two weeks before they left the area in such a hurry._

 _Until further notice Edward Cullen has been listed as a missing person._

 _Back to you in the studio_

"Wow Baby you kick total blending in ass don't you? Why is there no pictures of you any where?"

"Simple My Love, I knew one day being in yearbooks and the like would bite me in the ass. As vampires we are not suppose to stand out in any way, we are suppose to blend the best we can. Being in the yearbooks was always a mistake, one day some kid would be looking through their parents or grandparents yearbook and see one of us. I told Carlise about this many times, but he ignored me. I just made sure my picture was never taken for anything, including anything with the family as well.

They displayed their photos all over the house, in different era clothes and the like. One day, like today it would bite them in the ass. Thankfully the photos they had are recent, so the clothes look like regular everyday clothes people are wearing now, instead of pictures from the thirty's or forty's. Those would really get some attention," I explained.

"What do you think is going to happen now, Baby?"

"If it were me, knowing guards were on the way, I would wait for them. But it would have to be somewhere out of sight, since their pictures are all over the place now. Alice will most likely "see" their stops along the way and may decide to just met them somewhere in route. From what we heard she sees no reason to fear going to Volterra, Carlise always listens to her and her visions. So they will probably try and met them somewhere, that isn't in Forks or Washington at all if that is possible."

"So we are looking at what, a couple more days, maybe less, free from drama?"

"In that area, yes. Why?"

"I just want to use that time to hold you, to love you, to make sure you know without doubt that you are my world Baby. It's all," My Angel said.

How could someone like me get so lucky? I have the absolute most wonderful woman in the world by my side. I grabbed My Angel's hand and led her into the bathroom, slowly removed her clothes and started the water filling our jacuzzi tub, I wanted to wrap her in my arms and keep her there. As soon as we both were undressed we got into the tub, I turned My Angel so her back was against my chest, I needed to feel as much of her as I could.

Just knowing what was coming and coming fast was making me, very fearful. I didn't know what was going to be said, wasn't sure what was going to be revealed, but I knew I was not going to like it either way.

But I knew, as long as I had this Angel in my arms, I would make it through.

We slowly and tenderly washed one another taking our time, not being in a rush, simply enjoying being with each other. It wasn't sexual by any means, for once my hormones were behaving, I think it's because I just needed the comfort, the feeling of nothing but love and peace, the very things My Mate always provided for me.

After we heard the contractor and his workers start working we got dressed and went to our bedroom. We spent hours just looking into each others eyes while holding the other tight. My Angel was literally holding me together by this point, all my fears were about to be faced, all the questions I had, was about to be answered.

We stayed there for three days only getting up to get drinks, My Angel of course needed more, due to the fact she is still considered a newborn, plus she was injecting me with as much venom as she possibly could. Every time she injected me with her venom I felt closer and closer to her, because I knew she was doing it to protect me, it wasn't the animal side in her, it was My Bella, My Life, My Love, My Mate, My World, My Everything.

On the third day the phone rang, I reached over and flipped it open and heard two words..."It's Time."

 _The Cullen's are up next...I can just about hear the finally's...LOL_

 _Everyone who has taken the time to review I thank you so very much, believe it or not each review I get means a lot to me._


	9. Chapter 9

_**Stephanie Meyer created the Twiverse and owns all the characters**_

 __I closed the phone and My Angel kissed me wrapping her arms around me even tighter. "I love you Edward. You are My Savior, My Mate, My Other Half, My Lover, My Best Friend, My Universe, don't you let those bastards win. Come on Baby, let's show them how a Masen plays hard ball."

We got up and I kissed My Angel tenderly, as long as I had My Love, I had everything. My Angel faced her past, it's time for me to face mine.

"Let's go to our room in the castle we will need to put on our robes, before we enter the throne room. I have no doubt Aro will not allow them to start until everyone is there," I said.

I wasn't entirely sure how or what I was feeling just now. I felt relief because I knew My Angel would now be safe from them, I felt fear because of the possible answers I would receive, I was also worried, anxious, nervous, filled with dread, tons of other emotions I can't even put a finger on. Pretty sad state when you don't even know how your feeling.

In seconds we were in our chambers at the castle, My Angel walked over and put her robe on and handed me mine. She knew I was worried and dreading this, but she also knew I had to do this, in order to lay it all to rest I had to face it.

 _Edward, you and Bella stay in your chambers, I will be with you in just a moment. I need to know what they are saying in the sound proof room I had them put in._

"My Angel, Aro is on his way, he wants us to stay here for time being. He has given the Cullen's a sound proof room and he wants to know what they are saying in there."

"OK, Baby no problem," My Love said as she wrapped her arms around me and held me tight. She was trying her very best to give me her strength and support. My Angel knew this was going to be difficult for me and she wanted to make it as easy as it could be for me. My Mate is so loving at least she is to me at any rate, still would hate to get on her bad side.

I sensed Aro at our door so I opened it and let him in.

"My Friend welcome back, sorry it is so soon, I know you wanted more down time before dealing with this. If it helps you any once this is done, you and your Bella will have all the time in the world to be together and to be together safely," Aro told me.

"Yes, I know but half of me wants to demand answers, the other half wants to just kill them all and stick my head into the ground and pretend none of this ever happened. I am at a lose to know how I should be feeling at the moment," I tried to explain.

"Edward, please take the advice of one who is older and hopefully wiser, you need to hear all of this so you can face it and put it behind you. Until you do, you My Friend, will never heal. The wounds they have inflected upon you are deep and festering, they must be opened and cleaned thoroughly in order to heal. If they are left alone they will only get worse and worse as time goes on, until one day your entire being is rotted and decayed due to their actions.

If this is done now and here, you have the support of your Mate beside you and the support of your Volturi family as well. Cleanse the poison out and heal, so you can go forth and enjoy the rest of time clean, happy and safe. This must be done, as badly as it may hurt you, if not for yourself then for your Mate's safety. They will never give up on their own, better to do something about them when you have help and home court advantage sort of speak."

"Baby, I will be by your side the entire time. I will never let you be alone again in this is life or the next. You need answers and they have them. It's true you most likely will not like what they say, hell I hated the things my mother said, but I faced it. You know why I faced it and how I did? You, Baby, it was all because of you. I knew as long as you were by my side, I would never be alone and no matter how badly the things she said hurt me, I knew that as long as I had you, I had everything.

I read somewhere once, "Consider the source" so that's what I did. I considered the source and I found that source lacking. I thought to myself, why does anything she thinks or feels matter to me? She is the lowest of the low and not worthy of my time, effort, or energy. Don't let them hurt you, they are not worth it, consider the source," My Angel stated.

My Angel and Aro both are right. I need to face the past to go forward into my future. I don't want anything to drag me and My Angel down. These feelings and questions will haunt me lifetimes if I waste the chance to get my answers and I don't. I can't kill them or allow them to be killed until I do.

I owe it to my parents memory, to find out if they were killed or if they their bodies just gave out. I doubt that is the case but I can get those answers now. I can find out if they ever gave a shit about me or if it was always the money. I mostly know that answer, guess I just want them to admit it, to say it, out loud.

"Let me listen in, I will tell you both what is being said."

 _"Aro has instructed me to give your family, our only sound proof suite for your stay, so you will feel able to converse without anyone over hearing you. He hopes you enjoy your stay and someone will come for you in a couple of hours. He is distressed over this Indian situation and since you have information regrading it, he is assembling the full family and guard to hear your information."_

 _"Thank you Jane, I am sure we will be comfortable here. And we will be ready when whomever comes for us."_

"Jane just left the room after telling them how distraught Aro is over the "Indian Situation" she also informed them the entire family and guard will be present," I told Aro and My Love.

" _Alice what do you see happening once we enter the throne room?"_

 _"I see five people wearing red robes, two people wearing blue robes, lots of black robes and a few people gray robes. The people wearing the red ones are sitting on the thrones, all the others are standing against the walls. We walk in and stand before the red robed people and Carlise tells them all that has went on. Then Aro will ask each of us to tell our own version of what we know. Carlise will offer Aro to touch his hand, Aro will refuse for some reason. Not sure why because it's not mentioned. They will send us back to these chambers and have a quick meeting them spend the night in the dungeons. What sick people."_

 _"So you see no cause for any alarm at all?"_

 _"No Carlise. I see everything looking very well for the time being. They listen to all of us, ask a very few questions. Dismiss us for the night, we are not allowed to leave our room however. Anyone who issues a complaint against another vampire has to stay until they decide what to do about the complaint, so I'm not worried it's just how they do things._

 _I can see we get summoned again in the morning to report back to the throne room, but I can't see anything else after that."_

 _"Why can't you see anything after that, Alice?"_

 _"Simple. The decision hasn't been made yet, can't see what hasn't been decided. But come on does any of this look like Aro and Edward are friends? If they were friends you know as well as I do, we would not be in a suite, we would be in a cell._

 _I told you I never seen Aro leave this castle not once. Edward had to be impersonating his voice on the phone._

 _Besides I doubt Aro is aware of my gift, I will see if anything important comes up. It's just a matter of time before Edward and his little mate is in our hands, once we have our money back we waste no time, we kill them both. Edward will be made to watch her die, after all he deserves it for making our lives very unhappy this last few months."_

 _"Your sure without doubt, Edward will choose to come with us instead of staying here? If they both are drinking human blood, staying here will look more attractive."_

 _"Aro will not offer that. Remember grounds for possible exposure is death, plain and simple. You have a track record Carlise, proof that you can control and train a newborn, Edward does not. I am sure we can somehow convince Aro all the deaths in Forks were Edward's fault as well. If only I could see his damn mate, I would be able to draw some lines linking it to those deaths. Let me see if I can see anything else."_

"Well, Alice has seen they go to the throne room each of them tell you their personal opinions and views. A few questions are asked. They are dismissed to the suite which they are not allowed to leave because it's how things are done here when a complaint is filed, the people filing the complaint can't leave until it's been resolved. Alice has assured them they are in no danger at all.

By the way, you are sick people for spending the night in the dungeons," I said laughing.

Let's see what else is there... Carlise offers you his hand, you refuse Alice can't see why. They are going to put all the Forks deaths on me, I did it, but still they don't know that.

They want to get you to send me and My Bella home with them, because Carlise has a proven newborn training track record. Once there however they will take my money and kill My Love and myself. They have decided that since Alice never seen you leave the castle I was impersonating you, you weren't there at all."

"Why would they think you and your Bella would go with them?"

"Simple, rules for exposure is automatic death. They think they can convinced you to let the two of us go with them instead of killing us. They know that a mated vampire will do anything to protect their mate. So they believe I would of course go back to them instead of My Angel being killed," I explained.

"Should I mention the news do you think My Friend? I mean they have allowed themselves to be photographed numerous times and Carlise was seen at Bella's house and the news is tying him into her disappearance. I think if I don't mention that, it will raise a few eyebrows. Not to mention the "explosives" that was used in Emmett's and Jasper's escape from jail. These things are public knowledge, if I don't say anything they will wonder why."

"They have not thought anything about it, so I can't tell you anything. They may not even know that it is on TV so much, they rarely ever turn one on, so it maybe a complete surprise if you mention it and I might be able to get something then."

"I will mention it and just see. If worse comes to worse, I can have the venom vats brought out and have their legs removed. That way they can't attempt to run."

"Aro, what is a venom vat?" My Angel asked. And I am glad she did because I had no clue.

"Oh My Dear, its a vat that looks like a deep fryer that is filled with a venom substitute. It has a place for the body to sit up and a place in the back of it for the legs. It prevents vampires from running during a judgment and prevents venom lose so that the vampire is kept alive and healthy."

"Gross," My Angel replied. I must agree with her that is rather gross, effective I am sure, but gross nevertheless.

"Yes, it is rather gross, but it stops vampires from running off and it allows us to get the full story before anything is decided. We have only used them a hand full of times, but it is necessary at times."

"Don't get me wrong, please. I can see why it is important, but it's still gross," My Angel reassured Aro.

"It's time My Friends. Let's see how big of a hole the Cullen's are going to dig for themselves. Both of you please be ready to act immediately and stop them if the need arises. Edward you will be our first line of defense since you will hear what they are thinking about before they do it. We must keep them here at all costs, if they get to leave, your safety can not be assured. Just remember that. Now rise the hoods of your robes that way your faces will be unseen, everyone else will have theirs up as well except for the "red robes" as Jane calls us. The two of you will enter before the black robes and stand directly behind the Cullen's against the wall, which will put you both in my immediate eyesight," Aro told us.

My Angel gave me a hug and a kissed and whispered to me that she will always be by my side. We hurried down to outside of the throne room and waited. I heard the "royal family" enter and then the Cullen's were led inside to stand before them.

 _Edward it's time for you and Bella to enter, remember stand behind the Cullen's and across from me._

I grabbed My Angel's elbow to lead her into the throne room, she and I stood exactly where Aro had told us to. Little did I know that Jane had decided she was going to stand next to My Bella and Alec was going to be next to me. It seems little sister doesn't trust the Cullen's at all and she is going to make sure My Angel is safe. She is such a great kid, really she is. Well unless you piss her off, she does have a bit of a temper.

Of course it could be that by standing behind them we are in the best position to stop them before anything could happen, without "miss firing" on someone else. Who knows at this point, not me that's for sure.

"Cullen Coven, Welcome to Volterra. I hear you have news to share on the latest possible exposure risk to our kind. Please Carlise introduce your coven to the family and guards here," Aro commanded.

"Thank you Lord Aro for granting us audience today. First we have my lovely wife and mate Esme. Next to her is my daughter Alice and her husband and mate Jasper, last and certainly not least is my daughter Rosalie and her husband and mate Emmett.

It saddens me greatly to be here today Lord Aro, it has to do with my first son Edward and a female he has taken as his mate," Carlise said.

"Thank you for the introductions Carlise. Please tell me what you know of this risk and what it has to do with Edward and his mate. Please start at the beginning," Aro told him.

"It all started a few months ago Lord Aro. Edward's future disappeared from Alice's sights, she could no longer see him. Of course the whole family was greatly concerned, he started acting peculiar and very distance. When any of us mentioned it, he turned on us and was rather harsh, hurting a great many of our feelings. Some how he learned how to block Alice's visions of himself and this female he claimed was his mate.

We do know Edward killed at least five children he attended school with and possibly two others, one of those a police Chief. Very high profile kills and in a town as small as Forks, very noticeable."

"Carlise, why would Edward had killed those people, I was under the impression that your coven only drank the blood of animals."

"Lord Aro I have no idea why he killed them, but I do know he did not drink their blood. That is the only thing I am sure of myself. After those deaths Edward left our family with his friend, which he then turned. Edward has no idea how to raise a newborn vampire, how to control them. He is out of his depths.

Next thing we knew Edward was taking all of the family's money and selling all of our homes right out from under us. I have no idea why he is doing so, but it has us of course very worried it is not like him to do this as you well know."

"Carlise you act as if Edward and myself are close friends. Why is that?"

"I am sorry Lord Aro I was under the impression that you were. Well after the deaths, and him taking all of the family funds and homes. We then received word that the entire Quileute Tribe was reported missing. Since we had just moved from the area we were concerned about someone thinking we had something do to with it, so we went to check it out. When Emmett and Jasper arrived the only scents they picked up were Edward's and one other, we knew it had to be his newborn and that she was out of control."

"Why would Edward had taken his newborn mate there? Why were there no bodies? No signs of struggle according to the news coverage we have seen? Surely someone would have seen or heard something in time to call for help."

"I can not answer any of those questions for you My Lord. We only know his scent and the scent of one other were the only scents that has been there in days."

"I see. So you believe that Edward killed five school children, two other persons, one of them an officer of the law. He found and changed his mate, took her across at least one town, without her feeding from anyone in her newborn state, onto an Indian Reservation where she killed and drank everyone, hid the bodies in such a way there is no trace for officials to find. And then the two of them fled from there and no one in your coven knows where they are at the moment. Is that correct?"

"Yes My Lord Aro that is correct."

"It seems rather out there to me. Why kill those people if he wasn't planning on drinking them? Why would he had any reason to take a newborn vampire, especially one that is his mate, to an Indian Reservation? Why would she or even both of them kill the entire tribe? I am not doubting you Carlise, I am just trying to figure out why, what the connection is."

 _Edward can you hear this My Lord this, My Lord that. I think I am about to prove that vampires can up chuck more things than human food. I mean geez, if he sticks his nose up my ass any more, I will need help removing him. I am going to ask a few questions of the others then dismiss them to their chambers. We have sound proofed the dungeon so we can talk about anything you heard after wards down there._

"Carlise one last quick question if you please. Does your coven have any connection with the Quileute Tribe? Any reason that Edward would feel the need to go there? You have said all of you had left the area, so he wouldn't have went there searching for you since according to you he was the one who sold all your homes, he would know you no longer had one there."

"I have no clue My Lord Aro. What Edward has been doing is completely out of character for him, I am at a lose. Would you care to touch my hand to see?"

"No that's fine Carlise, I prefer to have things said out loud, for all to hear. Does anyone else have anything to say or anything to add?"

"Aro my name is Jasper, all I have to add is, I know without doubt Edward was not mated the last time any of us seen him. I am an empath, I can feel all the emotions around me at all times. If Edward was indeed mated to anyone I would have felt it."

"I see. Have you ever been wrong Jasper? As an empath, I would think that all anyone would need to do is focus on a certain emotion and that would be the only emotion you would be feeling from them."

"No it doesn't work like that. A person or vampire can not hide a true feeling, especially one such as a mating bond, it's to strong to cover."

"Really? Can you tell me how many vampires in this room is true mates and not surface mates?"

"Of course, all the vampires in here are true mates, except for the three vampires that are not mated."

"Excellent, thank you Jasper. Anyone else have anything to share?"

"Hi, I'm Alice, I have the gift of sight. I have seen Edward and his I guess it's called surface mate, even though she is blurry, killing those people. It was truly awful a complete blood bath. They have also killed three nomads and three members of the Denali Coven for no reason at all. They are completely out of control."

"Alice tell us all, why did Edward and his mate kill those vampires?"

"I can't answer that. I only seen them walking in the woods and then the three nomads walk over to them, they appeared friendly. All of a sudden they both started ripped them apart for no apparent reason at all.

The Denali Sisters seem the same way. I saw them knock on a door, I assume Edward and his female live there. Edward opens the door, next instant again all three are ripped apart."

"Aren't your covens friendly?"

"Yes, I don't know what is with my little brother, he would never act this way. Maybe his friend has a gift and it's out of control or something. I think Edward needs help controlling her, before we all are in danger."

"So you have no idea whatsoever. You say you seen the killings but no idea behind any of it. Is that correct?"

"Yes, that's correct."

"Look Aro, I'm Emmett. Let me tell you what is going on here. Edward was suppose to mate with one of the Denali vamps and he refused. He wanted only his true mate, like we could allow that to happen. Alice seen in a vision that she would not be able to be handled, because she would crave human blood to much to fit in with our family. So we kept trying to fix him up with one of them, didn't work, but we kept trying.

Now I think Edward finally has himself a nice little piece of ass and he is going ape shit over it. Alice seen the chick with him was suppose to be mated with some other vampire, one of those nomads. Edward probably wasn't going to give up sex easy, so they killed them. End of story.

Denali chicks ran across his scent and thought they could convince him to give them a go now that he had some sex. The new chick was suppose to be gone, apparently she wasn't. So they got pissed and killed them off."

"I see, thank you for that information there Emmett. So Alice you have seen that this newborn with Edward is not controllable on the coven's diet?"

"Oh I think she can be controlled, it will just take time and someone like Carlise to do it, otherwise she will be a savage."

"So you have seen she is his true mate then, correct?"

"Yes, I believe she is his true mate."

"Does everyone think she is his true mate? With him acting so out of character that could explain why."

"So all of you agree she is his true mate, but all of you was working to keep him from his true mate. WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM!?" Marcus yelled. "You are fully aware it is against Volturi law to keep mates apart, matter of a fact it is against the law to not help mates get together, if you are aware they are mated. Explain yourselves NOW!"

 _Edward get ready try to have Bella ready as well. Marcus is losing his shit. You know how he is about keeping mates apart ever since his was killed._

I reached over and touched Bella's hand and raised my eyebrows it was a signal we had already decided on if I "heard" anything that we might need to act on swiftly. She nodded her head in understanding. We were ready, so I nodded once to Aro, letting him know, or at least I hoped he knew what I meant by that.

All of a sudden we all were flooded with lethargic feelings, we all started sinking to the floor. I felt My Angel's shield covering me, I immediately commanded, _**Jasper you will stop using any abilities you have this instant!"**_

Right after that command My Angel commanded, _**Cullen's you will not move an inch until you are instructed to do so!"**_

"Bring the venom vats in now!" Aro yelled. "Edward and Bella please come up and join the rest of the family. Your were correct about one thing Carlise, Edward is a very good friend of mine, family really, in all ways that matter."

"Felix, you and Chris please remove the Cullen's legs and place them in the venom vats. It looks like we are moving forward today, like it or not. Once that is completed please come and inform me, I need to speak with Edward and Bella privately for a few moments," Aro said as he ushered My Love and myself through the doors.

We made our way down to the dungeon area so we could speak without anyone over hearing us. Once we were in the karaoke room Aro turned to me and asked, "My Friend what all were you picking up in their minds?"

"Carlise was certain you would believe him with no doubts. He places total trust in Alice's visions, she said it all would be fine and go their way, he believed it.

He had no doubts at all you would think that My Bella and myself was responsible. When you started asking about why and if there where any connection to the tribe he was wondering why Alice didn't see those questions and he got worried. He was also thinking they had treaties not a treaty with the tribe. That implies that there is more than just the one I knew of.

He was thrilled that you never mentioned having seeing them on the television, so he thinks they as a whole are in the clear for possible exposure. He assumes that you only heard about it on a radio or word of mouth.

He was calling you "My Lord" in hopes it would make you think he respects you more than he does. Thinking it would feed your vanity or some shit. He also was thinking when you wanted an introduction to the coven, he if refereed to everyone as each others mates it would make you see them more as an actual family, instead of a coven. Another little thing to also make you see it would be better to place My Love and myself with them, instead of killing us. By referring to you as "My Lord" and showing a close mated family, he was trying to show you, he respected you, which he DOES NOT, and that he can handle mated mates. He wanted you to think he was a friend and that if the two of us were turned over to him, that he would keep close watch on us and be available to help the Volturi if the need ever should arise.

However his end game plan was to have the Volturi hunt the two of us down and in an act of kindness and the fact he thought you would think he followed the Volturi, you would without doubt turn us over to him. My Love and myself would be dead in less than a week," I explained.

"Anything else Edward?" Aro asked.

"Tons and tons of else," I laughed. "Carlise doesn't believe any of the deaths are tied to me. He is a bit unsure what could have happened with the tribe, but he knows that no two vampires could have wiped them all out with no trace at all. However Alice said so and that was that in his mind.

All his thoughts center around the Volturi hunting My Love and myself down and turning us over to them, because Alice seen it. He could care less about anything else at this point, he wants me in his hands because he is beyond pissed that I have taken my money back. He thinks the way to make me "mind" is by threatening My Mate, he will say and do anything to get what he wants.

His mind is a horrible place to be when he is not guarding his thoughts. He doesn't care if you kill the entire rest of the coven as long as he gets his hands on me, well truly on my money, I only come with the deal.

He and the rest of the coven know that the nomads are dead and that the sisters are dead. They know I killed them, that's one of the biggest reasons they came here. They don't know what new abilities I have nor any of the abilities of My Mate, but they are afraid of them.

Carlise was deathly afraid that you would keep asking questions about the tribe. I didn't get a clear read on why. It could simply be the fact he had a treaty with them, but he kept thinking treaties, plural not singular. I also seen the plural flash in the minds of the others as well but couldn't pull out what it was in reference to.

Jasper for some reason was convinced you would believe everything he said, I think Alice told him that but it again is not clear. He did lie of course, the Cullen's are not mated, when he mentioned all but three in the room were mated, they all thought that at the same time.

Jasper was waiting on a signal from Alice to let him know if he needed to use his ability, if she squeezed his hand he was to knock us all out. Again they were unaware of My Angel and her shield. If they would have known, they would have tried to physically harm her as soon as he let his power go.

When Marcus got pissed, Alice got a flash vision of them all losing their legs, that's when she signaled him. All of them are aware that it is against Volturi law to separate mates, if one dies the other must as well.

When Emmett spilled the beans sort of speak was when the entire coven wanted to kill him, he told things he was not suppose to. He was to just stand there that was it, no talking at all. Then he opened his mouth and WOW they all were pissed, I am not sure how they stopped themselves from ripping him apart."

"Edward what about the others in the coven? What were their thoughts on everything up to this point?"

"None of them thought anything about any type of trouble, all of them had complete faith in the vision Alice told them about. They all believed that no matter what was said, the Volturi would hunt me and My Bella down and turn us over to them and later we would be killed.

Esme was thinking about what kind of house to get next and where it should be.

Rosalie was only thinking that her cars were sold and now she needed to replace them. Also she was thinking about how she would enjoy ripping me apart for turning My Angel.

Jasper was completely confidant that he could escape if need be, but he trusted Alice so that was only in the back of his mind. He never encountered a vampire he couldn't stop before in one way or another.

Alice no doubts at all in her vision and from what I can get from her, she still doesn't doubt it. I think she really is off her rocker.

Carlise you already know.

And Emmett he was thinking only about Rosalie being happy again and fucking him. Now he isn't sure when he will "get some" again, he is rather depressed."

"So none of them are shocked to see you here?"

"They don't think it's me. Remember I don't smell like me because My Angel has been injecting as much venom as possible in me, plus I have the hood up on this robe. By the way, we really need to change from robes to like label pins or maybe rings, something that isn't able to look like a dress. I mean, Come On Man."

Aro laughed at me saying, "We can revisit the robe issue later alright? Right now we need to get ready, to get you some answers My Friend. Go ahead and unzip your robe and put your hood down, it's less like a dress that way, hate having to ruin your macho image. I never realized they do kind of look like dresses don't they? We will need to do something about that."

HA! Now Aro has seen the light or the dress, whatever. I reached out and grabbed My Angel's hand, I wasn't sure what was going to be said, rather I wasn't sure I wanted, what I thought to be confirmed. There is a whole world of difference in thinking something and knowing something.

It is time. Time for me to face everything in my past, so I can fully embrace my future with My Angel Love by my side.

 _Edward, please tell Aro they are in the vats and a fire has been started. We are ready on this end. The fuckers actually tried to escape again, but they aren't moving now._

"They have them in the vats, they tried to escape again but didn't get far," I informed Aro and My Love.

"Baby when we go back up, could I ask them a couple of questions first? A few things have been running through my mind and I was just wondering about them," My Angel asked.

"Of course My Love. But what things?" I had to ask, My Bella seen so much that the rest of us just didn't or can't see. I just had to know.

"Well for example; Why did Carlise want to take me to the airport so badly? What treaties in the plural are they thinking about? Were they intertwined with the wolf breeding, I don't know how else to say that.

That reporter on the TV got me thinking, even though Carlise nor the Cullen's had anything to do with my disappearance, it does look interesting. Look at the facts, they are thinking treaties, not treaty, which means there is at least one more than you are aware of. Carlise wanted me to leave with him, perhaps he wasn't wanting to take me to the airport after all, maybe he wanted to deliver me to the tribe. With wolves being born a regular doctor could not be see those women, not counting the fact those scars would need to be explained one way or another.

And while we are on the subject, how did the regular humans in that tribe all of a sudden decide to turn into wolves? A lot of people are hunted and killed by vampires, you don't see them turning into giant wolves. Did Carlise have anything to do with it? You know just little questions like that," My Angel concluded.

Aro and myself just stared at her in a daze. Neither of us thought about none of that, could Carlise have something to do with all that? If I didn't have my own questions about my parents I would never thought he could. But looking back adding one and one in my mind, it does make a vampire wonder. I could tell Aro's mind was going at warp speed thinking and drawing lines connecting everything My Angel had said and seeing it as clear as I was now.

"Edward my friend you were correct, your Mate is beyond brilliant. My Dear Bella, as far as I am concerned I will allow you to question them first, there is no telling what you might get out of them. And please after you get your answers, if later at anytime something comes to you, just jump right on in. We best get up there Jane is bound to be getting angry and we all know how she can get when she is upset," Aro commented.

We all made our way back to the throne room, I myself was nervous about the truths that would come out. I wasn't sure I was ready to hear them, but I knew I needed to hear them, just like My Angel needed to hear the truths when she did. Yes it would hurt, but as long as I had My Love by my side I would heal and in the long run I had no doubt I would be happier and without doubt My Angel and myself would be safer once they no longer walked the Earth. Everyone of us knew they would die that was not in question. What was in question was how and what would be revealed beforehand.

As we walked in I could see the Cullen's in what appeared to be deep fryers, they were twelve of them, I guess six for the bodies and six for the rest of them. My Love was right this is gross. We both went and stood in front of them and smiled really big, why smile? Because I happen to still be a teenager and well honestly, I am a bit of a smart ass.

I figured I would wait a minute let them talk first, I just had to see what their reactions would be when they seen my eyes green like when I was human. I also wanted to see what Carlise especially would think when he seen My Bella next to me.

"Edward, what are ...I mean what are...How is your... What is the meaning of this!?" Carlise the ass demanded.

"Finally figured out the question you wanted to ask Carlise? The meaning of this is rather clear to me. You and your whole coven have come here to accuse me of a crime. Really did you think that only two vampires could take out a whole tribe, including the wolves? I do appreciate the faith you have in My Love and myself however."

"Your eyes...there green again, how?"

"Simple Carlise, as I told you on the phone, My Love nor myself would be running in the forest like animals to eat. You took it as we were feeding on humans, when in fact my friend, no my brother Aro has provided us with a better source of food. We don't drink blood at all. Now My Angel has a few questions for you I advise highly answering them truthfully, she has been hanging out with Jane quite a bit. I believe she calls it "bonding". Sisters do need to do that, I understand."

"Isabella Swan? What happened to you? How did you become a vampire?"

"My name is Bella Masen, remember that. And nothing happened to me, duh. I am fine as fine can be, thank you very much. And how did I become a vampire? Aren't you like old? I was bitten, like everyone else in this room, however I enjoyed my bite.

Now how this is going to work is I will ask you a question, you will answer it truthfully and honestly or you will not be a happy camper, Kay?

Aro fast question, if a vampire has a body part removed and it's then burnt does the vampire in question feel the flames burning the body part? Jane and I only experimented and tortured humans so I am not sure," My Angel asked, like she was asking about the weather. God I LOVE and ADORE this woman.

"Yes Bella, the vampire in question would feel their flesh being burned until its ash, then they will feel the lose of the piece forever," Aro explained to My Love.

"Awesome thanks Aro. Now Carlise, why did you show up at my house and want me to leave with you?"

It didn't escape my attention she said "leave with you" instead of "taking me to the airport". Didn't escape Aro's nor the rest of the guard's either. They all felt as if My Angel was their sister, they were also very protective of her. My Angel knew I could make them tell the truth, but she wanted a confession without that. I think she just wanted to torture them, because she is still rather pissed about how they treated me.

"I was friends with your father, I only wanted to help you."

"Hmm, I think your lying. Jane, could you please rip off a toe and toss it in the fire."

Wow Carlise screams like a girl, wonder if he is part wolf. This could be bad, Jane is happy.

"Carlise again, why did you want me to leave with you? I can do this all day, all week, doesn't matter to me. I think your a dick, so making you scream like a bitch makes me very happy."

"I was trying to be helpful, I didn't want Edward to kill you."

"Wrong answer again. Jane toss another one in please my sister."

"Again, why did you want me to leave with you?"

"I told you, Alice seen Edward was going to kill you by turning you into a vampire. I could not allow that to happen."

"Lies, lies, lies. Alice can't see me in her little visions. Jane please toss another one in. You see Carlise I know a lot more than you think I know. I will not stop until all your body parts are burned one at a time. Then when I am forced to stop, because of your almost deadness. I will have Edward force you to tell me the truth. See mind control is his other goody. GOT IT ASSHOLE. Now, why did you want me to leave with you?"

This continued on until all ten toes were ash and both feet and half of one leg. I'm not sure why he finally snapped, but boy when he snapped he snapped BIG TIME.

"Fine you little fucking bitch, I was going to take your sorry ass to be fucked up one side and down the other! Billy called me told me Charlie was dead and I needed to get you there before you could leave town. Your mother was such a complete waste she couldn't be trusted with you at your age, she could have cared less if you got your brains screwed out, but the tribe wanted a virgin. I was called because I looked non-threatening being a doctor and all that. I couldn't force you to leave with me, I needed you to get in the car voluntarily. I couldn't draw undue attention to myself, I went back later that night but you were already gone,"Carlise ranted.

"See now we are getting somewhere. We could have done this a lot easier and faster but no you wanted to fight me on it. Now I have other questions, I expect them answered please.

I now would like to know all about the treaty or treaties that Edward doesn't know about."

"When I get out of here you and Edward are dead. I will take such pleasure killing you both slowly."

With that I knocked his head literally right off his shoulders. Mother fucker thinks he can threaten My Mate, I don't fucking think so.

"Jane can you please reattach that son of a bitches head," I asked as I walked over to his body and removed his arms. I was going to burn each and every finger and make sure he knew no more playing fucking doctor.

"My Angel, may I please go ahead and use my ability? I will still let you burn all the pieces you want, however you want. You can still get your answers and you won't have to listen to his foul mouth," I pleaded.

"Alright Baby, if that will make you feel better. How long until he is able to speak again?"

"About thirty minutes give or take. Why?"

"I was just thinking I could use a drink. And I was wondering the best way to torture a vampire, think if we brought some human blood in that it would if nothing else bother them? I mean look at their eyes totally black, so they haven't drank any poor defenseless animals lately."

"Yes my dear Bella you are correct. Chris please bring in Billy Black and Harry Clearwater and Demetri please go and have Niko brought here, I have a feeling that he may be rather useful in a little while. Make sure he has fed first please. Could someone please go and bring drinks for us all, I want to make sure none of us are tempted," Aro said.

"Aro why bring Niko back? And those two are still alive?" I asked.

"Because My Friend I do believe that Carlise is in that breeding thing up to his eyeballs and I think the others knew. If so they will endure Leah's memories as well. Yes, they both are still living, at least they both still have a pulse. Harry is still a veggie and Billy, well he is breathing, Jane has broken several of his bones, but we thought he might come in handy so we kept him breathing."

Yep, My Friend is pissed. What little Carlise admitted to before losing his head, pretty much summed a lot of it up. I can hardly believe the horrible acts that was going on around me that I knew nothing about. I can not believe I ever fell for Carlise's I love humans crap, if this is how he loved humans I wonder what he would have done if he hated them.

Why are none of the Cullen's thinking? How is that possible? Alec. Should have known he would not like his sister's near them if they had any of their senses intact. He is as protective as I am over My Angel. In his eyes anyone who makes Jane happy is a good person and he will happily kill for them. Doesn't hurt that in his eyes My Angel is his sister as well.

As we waited on Niko to be brought back Billy and Harry were brought into the room. Both where tied to their chairs sitting close to the Cullen's. The rest of us downed a glass of the compound, I think Aro cheated a bit, he used the champagne drink, maybe it was all that was already made or maybe it was his way of making sure everyone enjoyed it, or hell he could be celebrating never can tell with him.

Aro then walked over and told Alec to release his hold on them all, he wanted the tribe leaders to be as aware as possible and wanted the Cullen's to feel the burn of the thirst. Have I mentioned My Friend, could be a scary fucker. Because he leaned down and cut several places on both of the tribal leaders and just let the blood run, you could tell the Cullen's were having a hell of a time. You didn't need to be a mind reader for that.

But WOW their minds were blown when they saw me and My Lovely Bella. I had forgotten that they didn't know it was really me, because of the difference in my scent. Talk about some harsh thoughts, if it wasn't for the fact they were all about to die, I most likely would be killing them right now. Trust me if you were in my head you would understand.

 _Edward you better hope I die here today, because if I don't, I will enjoy ripping you and your little whore into small pieces as I burn you and listen to your screams~ Jasper_

What a wonderful brother I have, makes me feel all warm and tingly inside. Fucking monster is what he is. In more ways than one, not only did he live for over one hundred years killing and draining humans, he tortured them, playing with his food is what he called it. But of course now he LOVES humans, right asshole tell me another one.

 _Oh is that my new daughter? I will need to pay her extra attention she is so young to this life. All girls need a mother's love, my baby boy needs his mother as well. I can tell he needs love and attention so much more than the others. He has been alone for so long, if only he would have wanted one of those lovely Denali sisters~Esme_

Esme is off her fucking rocker. This woman is completely insane, she is sitting in a venom vat with her damn legs pulled off thinking about mothering My Angel and myself. I do wonder what would need to happen for her to get a damn clue, that something just might not be right here. GEEZ.

 _I told Alice I didn't think coming here was a good idea. Is that Edward? Doesn't smell like Edward, but it is clearly him. Is that the girl you killed Edward? Bet she's missing her family right now, give it a little more time then she will be missing the fact you KILLED her and took any chance she ever had of being a mother from her._

 _By the way, who the hell do you think you are taking the money from us? You know they would have let you live in peace if you would have left that alone. Not me though, you killed an innocent for no reason, you took her world from her. I would have taken yours. If you help me get out of here though we will call it even, I never see the two of you again and you never see me. How about it?~Rosalie_

How stupid can one person be! I am going to kill you, help me. What the fuck! Why oh why would I lift a finger to help that bitch. She is the reason that people think blonds are dumb, it's all her fault. She doesn't have not one brain in her head, I swear it.

 _Edward, I have seen that if you don't help me out of here something horrible will happen to your mate. Help me get free and I will help you protect her. If you don't, Oh Edward what happens to her is horrible and only I can help you by seeing the future. Think about this Edward ~Alice_

Does she not recognize My Love? Does she not remember the fact I KNOW she can't see My Angel? This whole family really does think I'm stupid and so easily swayed. How depressing. Besides I know My Mate will be safe, of that I have no doubt. She has the ability to insure it and so do I.

All Emmett has been doing is thinking about sex. He is in the Volturi throne room with his legs ripped off and sex is all that is on his mind. I really think that bear damaged his brain severely, or maybe he is just that stupid. Who knows dealing with Emmett.

I could tell when the scent of the blood reached them fully, it was like a switch was flipped all their thoughts turned to blood, hot thirst quenching blood. Talk about having one tracks minds. I really don't think my thoughts on blood were ever that bad, of course, I never went as long without feeding either.

"Niko My Friend, welcome back and thank you so much for returning," Aro exclaimed. He really gets excited easily doesn't he.

"Aro I was told these vampires may have played a part in the rape and torture of Leah Clearwater. Is this true My Friend?" Niko demanded. Yep he was still pissed. He had never met Leah, but he seen her memories, felt all she felt and revenge is something this man dealt with in spades when pushed to far and well I think he is at his limit.

"I believe all or some knew of it Niko. Whomever had part or knew of it, I would appreciate if you shared her memories with them. We are about to question them in regards to this very subject now, we were only waiting until Carlise's head fused back on. He had a thought that Edward didn't approve of, as a newly mated vampire, Edward is a touch high strung at the moment, as I am sure you can imagine."

"I completely understand. I have met Carlise briefly in the past and I wanted to rip his head off myself. And I didn't even need to deal with his thoughts. I just want to know who knew of her pain and the pain of the others with her and the ones who came before, those women will get their vengeance one way or another," Niko cursed.

I guess seeing and living through those memories in a way and having Aro's memories of his daughter was really riling Niko up into a frenzy. It was difficult for me to even think that ANY woman, could have known that was going on and not felt the need to help. Nor would any REAL man be able to not intervene on the woman's behalf. I guess part of me is still stuck in 1918, but at least it's a part of me that makes me good enough for My Angel.

"Please cut those two again for me and Edward if you would work your magic truth mojo, please." Aro asked.

 _ **"Carlise Cullen, Esme Platt Cullen, Mary Alice Brandon Whitlock Cullen, Jasper Whitlock Hale, Emmett McCarty Cullen, Rosalie Hale McCarty Cullen, each of you answer any and all questions asked to you, you WILL NOT offer any type of commentary, answer the question then shut your mouth. You can NOT speak unless spoken to, that means you may NOT speak to one another.**_

"Carlise, were you aware that the tribe was kidnapping and raping women as well as torturing them?" My Angel asked.

 __"Yes."

 __"Esme, were you aware that the tribe was kidnapping and raping women as well as torturing them?" __

 __"Yes."

"Jasper, were you aware that the tribe was kidnapping and raping women as well as torturing them?"

"Yes."

"Alice, were you aware that the tribe was kidnapping and raping women as well as torturing them?"

"Yes."

"Emmett, were you aware that the tribe was kidnapping and raping women as well as torturing them?"

"Yes."

"Rosalie, were you aware that the tribe was kidnapping and raping women as well as torturing them?"

"Yes."

"Niko please share with them all Leah's memories. Save Jasper for last, I want him to feel the pain from all of them, before getting his turn. As an empath you above all the rest, should have stepped up to the plate and helped those women.

And Niko if you can make the memory stronger in any way please make sure that Rosalie feels it as well Carlise. Rosalie because she had been through it once herself so she should have helped if for no other reason that one, and Carlise because as a doctor he was to heal humans not harm them." Aro belted out.

Everyone walked away from the Cullen's as Carlise started to scream with the pain of violation and helplessness, as he began feeling how Leah felt. The rest of the Cullen's were in a panic as they helplessly waited their turns. None of us felt that it was safe to leave the room. We weren't sure if they could have any other escape ideas in mind and no one wanted to take that chance.

So we sat and watched the torture, until it was time for the next question...

 _ **A/n**_

 _ **A New Beginning, will be posting within a few weeks**_

Bella and Edward get a new beginning, with much happier ever after, all thanks to Aro. Why you ask? Aro needs help, through his actions he has learned, the world as we know it will end; If he helps them, they will help him, right? RATED M...Because no telling what the rest of the story holds


	10. Chapter 10

_**Stephanie Meyer created the Twiverse and owns all the characters**_

As we waited, I gathered My Angel in my arms and I held her as tight as I could. Each of us drawing strength, love and support from the other. As long as I had my Beautiful Love in my arms, I would be fine, I kept repeating that to myself in the hopes it would be true. The Cullen's were a lot worse than I had ever imagined. Here I was only wondering about my parent's deaths and just figured the rest were ass-wipes when they all were so much worse. They were evil, beyond a shadow of a doubt, soul-less evil beings.

I looked around the room and I seen almost everyone was watching My Angel and myself. Their thoughts showed they were concerned about how I was handling seeing my former family tortured. It dawned on me that I wasn't bothered in the least, they had brought this on themselves.

At this point I wanted my answers and the answers to My Angel's questions and then I simply wanted them dead. Dead and gone, nothing but a footnote in history. I no longer wanted to slowly torture them I just wanted peace and quiet to be with My Angel. She calls me her savior, but I'm not, she is mine though in so many ways. Without My Angel I would still be existing not living, she has brought light and love into my life.

Bless her heart she is holding me so tight, it's like she is trying to protect me from the world. As long as I had this Angel, I had the world. No matter what we learn I must remember it is the past and it can not be undone. I needed to face it and go forward. It isn't like I didn't already know the truths, I just need them to be confirmed. Why? I have no fucking idea, it just seems like I must do it. And why do I keep talking to myself? I think all this crap is driving me completely and totally insane. An insane vampire is never a good thing.

Finally they stopped screaming, thank God for small favors. I thought listening to Felix murder music was bad.

"Now all of you know what you subjected Leah Clearwater to. Every action has a reaction," Niko said.

"Niko, I thank you for coming to the aid of the Volturi yet again My Friend. If there is ever anything we can do to help you please, let any of us know and it will be taken care of," Aro said.

"Thank you Aro, but please this I have done for those innocent lives that were ruined. Cullen's you put yourselves on a pedestal because you don't fed from human's, however your actions have shown that you are the worst, most disgusting monsters of us all, you give all vampires a bad name. I hope you all burn in hell for all eternity. Be at peace Aro," Niko said as he walked towards the door.

"Be at peace My Friend," Aro responded.

"My Dear Bella, If I recall correctly you had a few more questions you wanted to ask, before Edward then myself went."

"Thanks Aro. Carlise tell us how and why you created the wolves, I told you I knew more than you thought I did."

WHAT THE FUCK! Carlise made the wolves? No way. I can tell Carlise so doesn't want to answer this question. But HAHA, he has no choice. I would stick my tongue out at him, I just really don't think now is the best time for that.

"When I first came to America, it was filled with savages. The Quileute tribe had been almost wiped out several times due not only to other Indian attacks but attacks by vampires. They were desperate they were willing to do anything for their people to survive. I had recently watched a vampire kill a true child of the moon, I had taken tons of body fluid samples for later study.

The Quileute people offered me humans to use as test subjects, if I would stay and help them during the next attack. When the next attack was to occur, I met with the vampire and informed them that the tribe was now under my protection. We parted very peacefully, especially after he found out I was using them in my experiments.

I found that if I injected a small amount of blood from the true werewolf that the test subjects basic DNA code changed. They didn't turn into a child of the moon but close. They were not strong enough or fast enough, there was still work to be done. I noticed that their sons were born stronger and healthier than the other children but still there was a missing link in the DNA code.

I decided then to test the pregnant mothers, the mates of the select few I used for my experiments. I, in time learned if I injected the fetus with a very small amount of vampire venom they could transform into a huge wolf, once they reached their teenage years, however they were uncontrollable.

For over a hundred years I did this until I had it fine tuned. I made sure that the wolves would heal rapidly, they were strong enough to fight and win against a vampire and they were mostly controllable.

Of course there were draw backs as with anything, the wolves produced a chemical that their mate of choice would require in order to live. They were also extremely possessive and very violent. But the tribe as a whole was safe from vampires and other tribes. I only experimented on three family lines within the tribe, but when the wolves weren't transforming they would get in touch with me and I would need to inject the fetus with vampire venom for the next generation to continue their protection. That part didn't continue down the lines for some reason.

After several years of this I decided to inject the future mothers themselves with just enough vampire venom to make the transformations occur without contact from me. This worked perfectly until the tribe lost Isabella Swan, none of the other birthing mothers had the venom which meant a long term stay in Forks.

I had promised the elders of generations back to never speak of this and they in turn promised me they would only tell the story to the tribal elders. I could not allow anyone to know I had in truth created a different species that could kill a vampire. I knew that if word got out the Volturi would kill me without doubt."

"Why was I selected as a "birthing mother"?"

"Your own parents didn't want you and you would not be missed. Once the tribe paid for you, I went to your home and injected you with just enough venom to trigger the transformation in the next generation, but not enough to change you or to help you in any way."

"One last question, I know you have your own sick twisted disgusting reasons for changing the people you changed. What is your connection to Jasper and Alice? I know there has to be one, you would have never allowed anyone into your coven you could not control in one manner or another."

"Alice was a patient of mine at the mental hospital, I was using what was considered then new technology, electrode-shock. As a vampire I was aware that it was frying her brain and slowly killing her, but I had a theory. If her mind went into enough trauma it would make her ability so much stronger.

I was getting there just not fast enough. I noticed one day that Jasper was sniffing around the hospital, I went over to him and he informed me that someone in there smelled delicious. He wanted their blood very badly, it turned out to be Alice. This worked out very well for me, being fed on by a vampire is very traumatic combine that with electrode-shock, she would be in a constant state of horror. I figured that would be enough to put her over the top, but it didn't, I needed more.

Jasper then told me how he wanted to have sex with her, he had never had sex with a human and I never heard of a vampire doing that. I wasn't even sure what kind of fluid he would produce but it didn't matter. I held her down as he raped her hours after hours, days turned in to weeks, weeks into months.

She told everyone how her doctor let a vampire drink her blood and how she was raped daily, but she was in a mental hospital. Who would believe that nonsense. Her last day as a human, I shocked her within an inch of her life and then took her to Jasper, where he drank her to the edge of death as he raped her so hard I could hear her bones breaking. He bit her and we both left after planting subtle thoughts in her head for months. We had convinced her subconscious mind that when she woke Jasper would be her mate, her one true love. And I would be her loving father, but first she had to find us, this was a test to make sure that it all took correctly and needless to say it did in spades.

Jasper knew to wait until she "found" him before he met up with me again. We had made sure that Alice's brain was so damaged she would never remember anything that had happened to her before. Run enough current through any brain it will fry like an egg and be very controllable. To this day, Alice has no idea why she is afraid of me but she knows to never piss me off."

Evil and sick just got a new definition how could anyone be that, damn I don't even have words for how twisted that man is. Not only did Jasper and himself do that to a defenseless human, but they also convinced her that Jasper was her one true love. Even hearing all of this, hearing her past Alice doesn't believe it, she thinks they are saying what they are by being forced to say it or something.

The truth is right in front of her and she is avoiding seeing it, maybe that's something else they popped in her head. Any doubts I had about Carlise killing my parents are completely gone now, I know he did. Someone as evil as he is would have had no problem at all doing that. Hell what is two more innocent humans to him.

"I feel dirty just standing in the same room with this _monster,_ he's all yours Baby."

I can't say I blamed My Angel, I felt dirty just knowing his venom was the venom used to change me.

"Carlise how and why did you murder my parents?"

"You mean how did I create the Spanish Flu or how did I make sure they died?"

"You created the Spanish Flu? Why, in God's name would you do that?"

"I did not approve of vampires killing humans, I figured if I wiped out enough humans, they would find other means to feed. It was done for the good of the humans. As for how I created it, it was very easy I took several different types of flu viruses and combined them and made a "super flu" I wasn't expecting it to move as fast as it did, but I can not say I wasn't pleased with the results."

"My parents. Why kill them, they were responding to the treatment, why did you have to kill them?"

"Your parents weren't killed for any reason besides the fact they were just convenient. Both were sick and your father was very rich, neither had any other family besides just you. I was sick of living as a poor man, it was time for me to have the things I wanted and desired. So when they both got ill I made sure they were placed under my care, I never expected neither of them to get better.

After hours upon hours of talking to your father about his business and learning how much it was worth. I made sure he thought often of leaving a will, I would bring the subject up daily, just to make sure his wife and child were taken care of if the worse should happen. I was easy your father was a very responsible man.

Then I noticed how much your mother meant to you, you weren't like others teenagers of that time. You honestly loved and adored your mother, she was your best friend. So I had to make sure that they both went at the same time or very close, I couldn't have her say something that would effect my long term goals.

Once I seen both of them improving so rapidly I gave them both an increased dose of the flu and watched them go down hill in hours. Of course I waited until the will was written and filed, I should have taken time to read it first however.

When you arrived the morning that you found your father dead it was very easy to slip you some of the flu in your drink. I needed you to be sick and dying as well. From all reports you were a very mature young man and thought of the future and others above yourself. I knew you would be easy to control, I just needed you to write a will leaving everything to me.

Once your mother and father both were gone, I couldn't get you to write a will leaving me or anyone, anything. You simply did not care, so I broke into the office late that night and viewed the will your father had written. He did leave you everything, but he did it in a way that you weren't allow to leave it to anyone else, in order for anyone else to inherit from you. They first would either need to be your wife and you had to be married in a way fitting for your station, his words not mine. Or you had to be thirty years of age. Both of those tied my hands. The will was already filed and seen by to many different humans so just getting rid of it wasn't an option.

As I pondered I knew the only way I could get your money was to turn you into a vampire. As a newborn you would not think of nothing but blood, by time you would be able to think again, I planned to be your "daddy" the man who would led and guide you. Of course once I knew you could read minds it meant my extra fun times had to end but it was worth it to live in comfort and to be envied by all the humans."

"So you murdered between 50 to 130 million people by creating the Spanish Flu, just because you didn't like vampires feeding from humans. You murdered my parents because they were _convenient_ and because you wanted my father's money that he "worked" for, you turned me into a vampire just to have access to the funds my father left to me. Is that correct?"

"Yes."

I COULD NOT BELIEVE HOW VILE THIS MAN WAS. How could anyone be this awful, do things that he has done and still look at themselves in a mirror without being repulsed by themselves. I was right I didn't want to hear the answers to my questions. Of course I could have never seen how monstrous Carlise really was, I don't think anyone could. I could not believe this was the same man that spent hours preaching about the importance of human life, how precious and how important each life was.

I stopped my own thoughts for a moment I wanted to hear what others were thinking, what I found shocked even me.

Complete silence.

The entire Volturi family and guard were beyond shocked and their thoughts held no words, no images, no nothing. What happened in Carlise's life that made him so monstrous, so evil? Part of me wondered that, the other part of me was just disgusted.

I knew my answers now, he did kill for nothing but greed. He wanted all the reward with none of the work. I still had a hard time thinking that anyone would end a life for just money. I mean hell as vampires we live forever, there is always ways to make money, there is no reason to kill for it. Shit if he wanted to he could have robbed a bank, run in get some money run out, no one would have been able to even see him. Would have been a lot simpler all the way around.

I noticed the Cullen's were looking at him like they had never seen him before. What did they think that the hell he had put me through during my vampire life was not his norm? By this point I pretty much put nothing past him, they all hurt me badly, I wonder what else "daddy dearest" has done.

I needed a moment I needed My Angel's arms around me for just a few minutes. I reached over and touched Aro's hand letting him know I needed a break. He gave me a nod and I reached over and took My Angels' hand and led her to the farthest corner away from the Cullen's. And I wrapped my arms around her and sobbed. I sobbed for the lose of my human parents who loved me. The way my father worded his will to try and protect me. He had to have known that I would require as much protection as possible and even in his weakened state he was trying to provide that for me.

Come on Edward hold it together, I told myself. Just a little while longer. I knew Carlise had killed my parents, I just knew it. But to have it said right in front of me with no remorse at all, was completely unreal to me. Guess that old saying be careful what you wish for is true. I got to get this done, then I can fall apart. I don't want that bastard to know how badly he has hurt me, I will not give him that power. At least not in front of him, I can break down later.

" _Baby do you need to take a break?"_

"No My Angel, I want to get this all behind me. Sooner I do that, the sooner I can start over completely fresh without this shit hanging over my head."

"OK, just remember your are not alone. I will be by your side until the world ends. Your My Savior, My Love don't let none of them get your down.

Just in case you want to be a bit evil, you might want to ask why he changed all the others, then let them have a bit of "family togetherness" it is important to get all your feelings out before, your burned bit by bit," My Evil Angel suggested.

Yep, this woman is ABSOULTEY FUCKING PERFECT in every way. Now she has me wondering why did he turn the others? He sure the hell didn't do it for the lame ass reasons he gave in the past. Shit look what he put poor Alice through, not that it excuses her behavior in any way. Sure when she was human she couldn't fight him or Jasper off, but as a future seeing vampire, she would have had no problem at all.

Now I have no choice I MUST ask. Damn my curious nature. I know their stories can't be as bad as Alice's, hers was a living nightmare. All to make her gift stronger, completely sick and twisted.

My Angel and I walked back near the twisted sick fucks, I didn't want to stand near Carlise. I was afraid his mental sickness might rub off on me. It was plain to see it rubbed off on Alice, so I had good cause to keep my distance, thank you very much.

 _"_ Carlise, you turned me for your own selfish greed, you tortured Alice to enhance her gift. Why did you turn Esme?"

Oh, boy he really hates me now. I laughed to myself, guess he doesn't want to answer these types of questions.

"I turned Esme because her spirit was already broken, so keeping her inline wouldn't be much of a problem. And truly I just wanted a woman who would do as she was told, I knew with how her husband treated her she would be the perfect little wife. All I would have to do is let her "play house" make things pretty and babysit you so she could "have a child" to love.

I didn't know after I got rid of her kid that she would be stuck forever wanting to play "mommy" however, if I would have known that I would have picked someone else. Luckily at your age, she got her wish, Lord knows you couldn't do a damn thing on your own. She only required discipline once, I must say she learned her lesson on what I would and would not allow rather quickly."

What a sick fuck! I know I keep thinking it but really, how could anyone be this twisted. He wanted Esme because she was already beaten down and what did he mean he got rid of her kid? And disciplining her? God only knows what he did to do that. I sure the hell don't want to know what his sick mind would decide was appropriate means to discipline someone. Apparently there was a lot more sick shit in his mind than anyone could have imagined.

"Alright you sick twisted bastard and sorry excuse for any type of life form, why did you change Rosalie?"

"I changed her for you. I figured if you were happy and satisfied then you wouldn't care what I was doing with the money. You should have thanked me instead of turning your nose up at her. She was the perfect mate for someone like you. She was pretty, same social status, was raised to think a man is always right, I even waited until those men finished with her so she would be nice and broken in for you.

Do I get thanks for thinking of you? No. I got you pissed that I changed her and I got to put up with her bitchy attitude ever since. She like Esme was frozen in a "pain state" like any of us was changed in a happy state.

I hoped all during her change she would have been enough to make you happy, but once she opened her mouth I knew better, by then you and Esme both had already seen her and I couldn't dispose of her without questions from the two of you. Of course Esme had already learned to keep her mouth shut, but I needed you to think highly of me so you wouldn't take MY money."

"So you watched those men rape and leave her on the verge of death, for what kicks?"

"Well a man has to find his entertainment somewhere. Look it's not like I asked them to do it or anything. I was going to grab her that night anyway, but when I saw them headed for her, I let it happen. I couldn't draw attention to myself. Besides I had a better chance of you fucking her if she was already "ruined" without marriage being the hold up.

I could tell you were getting restless and I needed to try and find a way to keep you and the money around. A woman generally will do it. Who knew that you wanted a mate that didn't do as she was told? You were from a time that men were raised to make all the decisions in a relationship. I figured that would be the kind of woman you would want so I got her for you, with no thanks at all, I might add."

"And Emmett why change him?"

"I just wanted Rosalie to shut the hell up. I figured if she was getting fucked several times a day it might improve her mood a bit. Especially since you didn't want her and I was now stuck with her stupid bitchy ass. He was just a means to a hopeful end, no more no less," Carlise explained.

He acted like all of this was nothing at all. And according to his thoughts and the thoughts of the others they were convinced that they were going to walk right out of here with MY MATE and myself by their sides.

What The Fuck is wrong with these people! Carlise has lost a good portion of his lower body and he is still convinced all is well. How can he think that? Well really how could he think and do all the things that I have already found out he has done.

"Sorry for interrupting but, Aro there's breaking news regarding the Cullen's..."

 _Surveillance cameras outside of Forks Police Department caught the escape of Emmett Cullen and Jasper Hale. In this video you can clearly see who appears to be Rosalie Hale and Alice Cullen, punching the walls and the cement literally crumbling into dust aiding in their escape. Who or what are these people?_

 _Reports from students and teachers at Forks High School went on record as saying that, Edward Cullen appeared to be picked on and made fun of by his family constantly. Teachers reported that Edward was quiet, shy, very well mannered and kept to himself and was normally always overshadowed by his adopted siblings._

 _A few brave students even told the FBI that they had over heard Emmett and Jasper talking about chaining Edward to a wall and letting someone do whatever they wanted to, that no questions would ever be asked here at the school._

 _Is this what happened to this quiet, polite and well mannered young man? Is this why he was reported as being very jumpy his last couple of days here at the school? Why was his locker cleaned completely out? And not one fingerprint left in the locker, nor any on the books left inside that belonged to the school._

"This is what CNN is reporting Aro. It's beyond serious now."

" _For those of you just tuning in massive reports are coming in from not only Forks, Washington but from all over Northern America._

 _Yearbooks dating from as far back as seventy years, have been brought to the FBI's attention. Why you ask? Simple there are photographs of all the Cullen children, with the exception of Edward Cullen in them. These have been tested by official's and according to the FBI labs they are NOT forgery's. Other photos from the same time periods, in the same towns, from old newspapers show Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. Still appearing as the same age. Did this family find the fountain of youth or is something else going on?_

 _Rumors in Forks, Washington have Dr. Cullen doing medical studies on his family. Could these rumors be correct? What else could make an entire family not age in over seventy years?_

 _The Cullen family home was seized by officials before the new owners even had a chance to move into it. Thus far not one fingerprint nor any trace of DNA have been found. What has been found is a basement, but not a normal basement. This was clearly a lab of some kind._

 _In a wall safe several vial's of a substance has been found, what this substance is, is still unclear. It has been dispersed to several top rated labs across the globe for answers. The safe also had written records of an "injection" of some kind being given to members of the Quileute tribe._

 _Were the Quileute tribe as a whole part of a massive scientific experiment? And if so what type? Speculation has it that Dr. Cullen and his family are responsible for the missing tribe. Did an experiment go wrong?_

 _The lines drawn from Dr. Cullen and the tribe, are not only one sided. There has been numerous documents found in the tribal leader, Billy Black's own home. With dates and numbers as well signed by a Dr. Carlise Cullen. These too date back over the course of not only decades but at least two centuries. That's right I said CENTURIES. So a clear line between the majority of the Cullen family and the Quileute tribe is a sure thing._

 _Where does that leave missing teenagers Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen? At this point it is anyone's guess, but Dr. Cullen is linked to both teens in one manner or another. Until more proof is uncovered all we can do is guess._

 _We will have more on this story later tonight, after the rest of the Tribal elders records have been examined. And hopefully some of the lab results will be released to the public. All we know at this time was the special agent in charge looked at the results and according to witnesses ran to the bathroom sick to his stomach._

 _Remember if you see any of the Cullen family members, call your local FBI agency. Do NOT attempt to restrain them in any way. Photos are on our screen now as well as our website and the FBI's most wanted website. You do not need to leave your name just the information will be more than enough._

 _Thank you and good night."_

"Aro we are beyond screwed. The humans might not know what the Cullen's are but they do know they are not natural. They have exposed us and not only that, but left a wide range of documented proof. More than enough for the humans to start guessing. We can not stop this, to many humans know. Carlise what the hell was in those vials?" Caius demanded.

"Venom and werewolf blood samples."

"Government officials now have samples of venom! It's a matter of time before they injected animals with it for testing and find out what the Cullen's at least are. This is wide spread and there is no way to stop it now Aro. To many know, or rather will know. Human technology has evolved, they have the means to destroy our kind now with ease. What are we going to do?" Caius ranted.

"At this point I see nothing we can do, brother. It is completely out of our hands.

Cullen's you have destroyed us all, but I will not be as merciful to you. Edward due to the crimes against you for decades that these monsters have committed, I will allow you to burn their bodies piece by piece if you choose to do so.

However their heads are to remain. They will be placed in the vault of the forgotten and left to feel the pain of the lose of limbs and to be exiled in there for all time.

Never fear Edward they will never be able to grow other body parts, nor will their heads be able to be placed on another body. We will sear the flesh with hot metal to prevent that from happening. They will be left to rot, not being able to speak or move and no gifts work in the vault, not sure why, but they don't." Aro told me.

Wow no nice and quick death for them. I had only heard rumors of that vault, I personally didn't even think it was real.

World wide exposure. Caius is right, vampires on a whole are screwed and then some. It's only a matter of time before the labs do animal testing, this will be a global disaster. Unfortunately none of us know all the labs the venom was sent to, so there is no way to stop this from happening. It kind of makes everything else take a major back seat.

"Finally some concerned thoughts. I was seriously doubting your intelligence. How many times must you all be told Alice's visions are bases on decisions, they are not written in stone, they are not facts.

Each and everyone of you up to this very point have been under the impression you were going to walk out of here with MY MATE! How very wrong you all were. You will not be walking out of anywhere.

I don't know what happened to each of you to make you the way that you are, and frankly I don't give a shit. I was going to kill you, but Aro has a better idea, why give you the peace of death, when you can live forever in the vault of the forgotten. I think it is a rather fitting placement for each of you really. None of you deserve death, no one here likes you enough to kill you. Now that is really shameful you know? Your not liked enough to be murdered.

I was going to be really evil and have you rip your own bodies apart and burn them for my enjoyment, but I really want to have me some hot mind blowing sex and a nap, so I guess in the interest of saving some time I and my REAL family will do the honors.

Carlise is mine. Whomever else wants to rip the others apart, please help yourselves. Aro My Friend, you might want to do a deep reading of them all before the B-B-Q starts, I doubt you will get much from their minds once the pain starts. Especially since it is never ending."

"Yes, My Friend you are correct. We need to know all that Carlise has done, but not at this time. Alec can stop his pain at any time if we should need to dive into his mind, now however we need to wrap this up and try to protect ourselves from a possible massive human invasion. These creatures are entirely to dangerous to still have limbs, they need to be put down ASAP."

On that note I walked over and stood in front of Carlise and smiled at him, "This is for my parents," as I slowly ripped his remaining limbs into small pieces and tossed them in the fire. I noticed everyone was slowly tearing the others apart and burning the pieces one at a time, from their thoughts they all wanted them to feel as much pain as possible.

The once mighty Cullen Coven, was now just a pile of ashes and six heads. Felix grabbed a metal device of some kind and stuck it to their open wounds, it immediately sealed them shut, now there were no chance of them ever creating new bodies because of the scar tissue.

"Someone please take the Cullen's to the vault, if I have to look upon them much longer I might go as insane as they all appear to be."

"Aro it's not just vampire venom they have. They also have real werewolf venom and the formula to create shape-shifters. The world is literally going to be ripped apart, there will be no where safe to hide. I can not believe, well wait a minute, yes I can believe he done this."

"Do not worry My Friend. I have been expecting some sort of mass exposure for many years. Plans have already been made and quarters already prepared. Atlantis is where we shall relocate, of course your Bella and yourself will come with us.

Once I found it I started preparing things, of course I assumed it would be a mass uprising against the Volturi in the form of an army. This I never expected. Nor did I expect werewolves or shape-shifting wolves. The world is going to literally be hell. We could fight one possibly two locations of outbreak, but we can not fight everywhere.

With that in mind I suggest going back to your home My Friend, gather anything that is important to you and look at the house on page 50 in the book Sulpicia and I gave you. That is the home I had prepared for you. Any changes you want you should still have time to make them before this gets out of hand.

Word of advice, change as much of your funds into gold as possible and other gems. As someone who has seen the world turn on itself those items will hold the most value.

We may get lucky and the humans might be able to stop this from going to hell. They are a lot more advanced now then ever before, as the humans say "Shoot first and ask questions later". Lets hope they are shooting with fire. I will personally send information on how to kill the new vampires, shifters and werewolves to the leaders across the globe, in an untraceable email. That's the best that we can do."

"Aro," My Angel said, "Why are we going to go into hiding? There's enough of us and enough power here to help the humans. At least we could help them a little bit. Sorry I guess I just don't understand why we are running and hiding instead of doing something."

"Bella, there is not enough of us to launch a counter attack all over the world, especially when we have no idea where to launch one at.

Look at it like this, by time it is made known where a problem is it will be a huge problem with massive outbreaks. Not only are we looking at newborn vampires, but we also will have newborn shape-shifters and newborn werewolves. None of those three groups can get along, add in the human factor as well, any of us could die.

This will be massive and according to the news the vials have been sent all across the globe, there is no possible way to be everywhere at once. I myself will not risk My Mate's life on a battlefield with so many different threats in so many different locations. Even if we were to help the humans, in time they would turn against us. Humans need to feel as if they are the top of the food chain, anything that threatens that they destroy.

The Great Fire of London was actually started by humans to kill a large covens of vampires, the fire just got a bit out of hand. I have seen through out history what happens when vampires have been discovered. In the last hundred years we have just been considered a myth, once these young ones are created we will be myth no more. Humans will learn how to tell us from humans, it will not be safe for any of our kind, all it will take is a touch of a hand to know what we are. Many of our kind will be hunted, many will be killed and many will be killing," Aro explained.

He's right. I am NOT willing to risk My Mate, it took to fucking long to have her. So sorry human world, life is a bitch. Go buy a fucking lighter.

I finally have My Love and NO ONE AND NOTHING IS GOING TO TAKE HER FROM ME.

My Angel turned to me and asked, "Baby do you really think this is going to be that bad? Bad enough it's going to be some kind of global super natural war?"

"My Love, I have no doubts. Humans are very curious creatures they like to know how everything works. And this My Angel will be a mystery, one they will be trying their best to solve. As soon as they inject the first lab rat, the human race will be at war, a war they will not know how the fight at first.

Newborn vampires are blood thirsty, the rats will be the same way, however they will not be able to drain an entire human, so venom will be left the spread and the humans will start turning.

That's not even taking into consideration werewolf test subjects or the shape-shifter subjects."

"Everyone we have some kind of interview on TV."

 _"Detective can you tell us what were in the vials and why were the contents sent to labs across the world?"_

 _"Honestly I have no idea what is in them. They were marked with the letters V, W, and S. What those letters mean I have no clue. And as to why they were sent to so many different locations, is simply the fact we don't know where Dr. Cullen may have contacts or others like his family."_

 _"What do you mean by "others like his family"?_

 _"Well it's simple we don't know who or what the Cullen's are. We do know they can break through a concrete wall with no problem, they can run faster than a car can travel, and they apparently don't age, or at least not like the rest of us. At least at this point most are thinking Dr. Cullen has found the fountain of youth, or the whole family are aliens, or something super-natural is going on."_

 _"What are your thoughts Detective? You have an inside track somewhat."_

 _"Well, myself I am leaning towards super natural. If it was a fountain of youth the vials wouldn't all have different letters on them. One would assume aliens would be smart enough not to be discovered. And no human can do the things we have them on film doing, it only leaves super natural. What kind of super natural I don't know, but I of course like the rest of the world have my ideas."_

 _"What is your idea Detective? You know more than the rest of us and people need to know how to protect themselves."_

 _"I am not going to go on record with my ideas and sound stupid later, but what I will say is this. I personally am carrying a zippo lighter and a can of hairspray with me at all times, you can draw your own ideas from that."_

 _"OK thank you for the advice Detective, nice to know the contents of my purse will finally come in handy._

 _Has there been any word from any of the labs as of yet?"_

 _"Not a word, but keep in mind they have only had the vials a few days, some even less time than that."_

 _"Thank you Detective for taking the time to answer some of our questions. Next we have a retired CDC specialist who will explain the procedures to what is most likely going on right now in the labs._

 _Dr. Timms please tell us what steps would normally be going on once a sample such as this comes to the lab?"_

 _"First a sample of unknown origin is sent immediately to the highly infectious lab, that's a level five quarantine. Meaning that the Doctors would not touch it without massive protection, the air in there is not even breathed. They are outfitted in a bio-containment suits, it looks somewhat like a spacesuit._

 _The sample would then be looked at through a microscope to see if it could be identified or if any of the property's that make it can be identified._

 _Next it would be tested on lab rats. Keep in mind this is all done in a highly controlled and secluded lab. Only top clearance officials can even get to those labs. The lab rats would then be watched carefully to see what type of reaction the sample caused them."_

 _"I see. Then what would happen Doctor?"_

 _"It depends. If the results are good more testing is done, if the results are bad the specimen is locked away in cold storage. Which means it is frozen and other doctors years down the road, might be able to learn more from it as we advance in medicine."_

 _"Interesting. So what stage do you think the testing is at now?"_

 _"Well I am sure some are still viewing it up close and personal, while others may be at the animal testing stage. It all depends on the lab and the people in charge. Some are more cautious than others."_

 _"What are your thoughts on the possibility that the Cullen family is a part of the super-natural or aliens?"_

 _"The super-natural does not exist nor do aliens, we have never seen any concrete proof of either. I personally believe that once all the testing is done it will be nothing but medical science."_

 _"Thank you Doctor Timms for speaking with us today. No official word has come back on any of the vials that has been sent world wide to the most respected labs. As soon as we know, you the public will know."_

"This is very bad. I figured we would have a bit more time than this. Humans sure have gotten cockier over the years, but thankfully most still doubt in the super-natural. Granted if what occurs is what I expect those doubts will fly right out the window."

I could not hardly believe all of this is happening all because of one man. The entire world is going to be changed, the things of nightmares will become a very real, reality. Thank God My Angel is here with me and is protected.

"My Love we must get back to our home and collect our belongings, I need you safe before any of this starts up", I pleaded.

She took her tiny hands and placed them on my shoulders and leaned up and gave me a gentle kiss, "Let's go Baby and we will need to make sure that we also get all the items you have saved from your human life as well, those are the most important."

My Beautiful Angel she is such a warm caring person when she isn't hanging out with Jane.

"Aro how long do you think we will need clothes for?"

"I plan on packing for fifty years, if it takes less time then I can just leave the items there or bring them back later. There is already a satellite in space we can use for entertainment and news so we will be able to learn as much as the human news releases. Felix will go back with you to uninstall the little extras, he will then install them at your new home for you. We can not allow them to fall into anyone's hands at this point."

"Agreed. Come My Love, let's go get our things and enough things to last us."

I took My Angel's hand and thought to myself, at least two good things came from this fucked up mess. I got My Mate, My Love. And we have forever to live in peace, in a place we will now call home...Atlantis.

~~~~~ _**Thank you everyone for taking the time to read and review my story, I hope you enjoyed your stay in my totally messed up head. LOL**_

 _ **Before you ask I have no idea if I will be writing a... after the global war story or not, at this point it is doubtful but not totally out of the question. I never say Never. LOL**_

 _ **If anyone wants to use any content of any of my stories I do not mind, I only ask that I receive the credit for coming up with the original idea, the voices in my head demand it LMAO**_

 _ **LATEST UPDATE...There will be a sequel and a few little out takes, there are in the works but I will not be posting any of them until they are finished so stay tune. If you are looking for something AWESOME to read may I direct you to TrillionSciffer stories New Eclipse followed by Horizon. Freaking FAB. Stories, I am personally in total love.**_


End file.
